Silent Hill: Chosen
by Jade-Dusk
Summary: Alex Shepherd was a chosen sacrifice for the Gods of Silent Hill. Though Alex and Elle escaped the town can they truly escape their fate? This story is completed, so if you leave reviews I will update. Rated M for violence and sexual themes.
1. Safety

**Authors Note: **Hello everyone, this is my first silent hill homecoming story. The first thing I want everyone to know is that I don't edit so if that becomes a distraction I'm very sorry. I will update with reviews so if I can get at LEAST one on this chapter that sounds good to me. I personally love the good ending of this game so I hope you all agree if not then keep an open mind! I would like everyone to keep an open mind and remember at NO point in the story am I going to pretend I know everything about the game. Just enjoy it!

I don't own Silent Hill, Konami and Double Helix does.

* * *

Chapter 1: Safety

The fog seemed to lift as Alex, Wheeler and Elle traveled down the road out of Silent Hill in an abandoned police cruiser. All Alex could think about was Josh. His attempt to come and rescue him had all been in vain; all because he was too foolish to consider how dangerous it had been to take Josh in the boat on the lake. Even worse, Alex had ignored his brother's safety the moment he began teasing him and holding him back from his necklace.

Alex closed his eyes as he remembered the sound of Josh's skull crashing against the bow of the boat. He shuddered as he thought of how his limp little form had sunk beneath the surface of Lake Toluca, only to be recovered by their father hours later that very same night.

"Looks like there's a road block up ahead. I guess we're gonna have some walking to do." Wheeler interrupted Alex's horrible thoughts long enough for Alex to notice an open gateway.

"Come one Alex." Elle said helping him out of the small doorway.

Alex allowed Elle to throw his arm around her slender shoulders. It was clear she alone couldn't hold him up, but he found the effort kind. He didn't feel he deserved the kindness, but he knew he needed it more than anything right now.

"Up ahead is an observation deck, we should be back onto normal street limits once we get up there." Wheeler explained.

"Thank God." Alex replied, happy they were leaving the God forsaken town.

"Careful what you're saying there man, better be talking to the right God." Wheeler turned back as they walked.

Alex placed a small smirk on his face, Wheeler was quick witted and he liked that in a person.

Looking back down at Elle, he wondered how her frame of mind was after all that had occurred. Knowing what her mother had done must have damaged her, although she was doing very little to show it. She was strong, she always had been even after all this time.

Alex leaned his head slightly to breath in the scent of her hair. Even her scent was the same, strawberries and floral. That was Elle. Her sense of style had changed over the years, but she was still beautiful. That's just how Elle always was; beautiful

By the time they made it up the dirt road the observation deck was right beside them. "Here we are. Time to high tail it." Wheeler stated walking over to some of the parked cars in the driveway.

Alex let Elle check one of the cars on her own. He stood there holding his aching arm just staring at Toluca Lake. The sun was rising for another grey sky morning. It made him wonder how many people met their demise in that town; he wondered how many of them fought trials like he had. It saddened him to think people had to face their darkest fears just to discover the truth behind it all.

"We got two working Alex!" Elle shouted excitedly from the other side of a light coloured olds mobile.

Alex looked over and smiled at her as best as he could. "I'm going to head up to Brahms. I'm going to warn the police chief there what's just happened. You two can either come with me or find your own way home." Wheeler informed them from the front seat of a black 4x4 truck.

Elle looked at Alex questioningly, "Nah Wheeler, you go ahead and take care of things. We'll be alright." Alex assured him.

Wheeler cast Alex a smile, "You take care of yourselves. There should be a stop about five miles from here. Maybe I'll see you around." Wheeler said before closing the door.

Alex waved as Wheeler made his way out of the parking lot onto the main road. Alex headed over to the small car Elle was seated inside. "So, where to?" Alex asked her as he turned the key in the ignition.

"Well, I have an aunt in South Ashfield. My mom didn't always get along with her, but I always did." Elle told him as he pulled out onto the road.

"South Ashfield… that's a few hours from here. We could make it tonight if you're in a hurry." Alex suggested heading in the direction Wheeler had gone.

Elle shook her head vigorously. "No, I think I need a little time to get better before I go and see her. Let's just get a place to sleep. I'm really tired." Elle looked down.

Alex nodded, "Sure. I could go for some sleep too." He assured her.

The drive was quiet and lengthily. They remained silent until they reached a small city bustling with life at such an early time. Elle seemed surprised to see so many people. "You ok?" Alex asked looking over at her as she pressed both hands against the window.

"So many people… It's been so long since I've seen so many." Elle was on her verge of tears as she stared at the breath taking sight before her.

"We should pull over and get something to eat. You could use something." Alex pulled into a parking lot outside of a sub shop.

"Alex, I'm not really hungry." Elle told him; she was still uneasy after the whole ordeal in Silent Hill.

"I know you aren't, but you still should try to get something down. Even if it's just some water." He placed his hand on her back, "You don't want your body to give out." Alex assured her.

Elle nodded and looked up into his eyes. "You're a good friend…" She told him.

Alex pursed his lips and nodded at her unsure of what to say to that. Alex dug inside each pocket of his coat. His breast pocket held a wallet. Opening it up he realized it was his from when he was a teenager. The drivers license was inside, Alex could remember his father throwing the coat over his shoulders before they headed to the mental hospital. He could remember how he had yelled and screamed at his parents that Josh wasn't really dead. Alex never forgot about the look on his mothers face, she was so devastated by all of it. He couldn't blame them for taking him to the hospital at all.

Alex must have paused for too long, because Elle was now concerned. "Don't you have enough money?" Elle asked him.

The question itself was a fairly silly one in the long run; Alex's father had been a colonel so it was highly likely anything his parents had was his now house included. Alex looked over at her, "No, I do I was just counting my bills." He pulled out thirty dollars and closed it, shoving it back into his breast pocket.

Alex stepped outside the car and closed it behind him. Elle watched him walk inside; she was surprised to see such a beautiful blue sky hanging above her. Shepherds Glen hadn't seen sunlight in so long she was having trouble taking the entire scene in her rather fragile mind.

Before too long, Alex emerged from the sub shop holding a bag to go. Elle watched him walk back to the car. He looked alert still as if they might be attacked at any moment. She would have laughed but she wasn't sure she could. All she could think about was her mother and Curtis.

Alex sat back down inside the car and closed the door. Elle snapped out of her thoughts as the bag of food was waved in front of her face. "Elle?" He asked.

"Oh, thanks Alex." She took the bag and looked inside.

Alex opened up his wallet again and counted his money quickly. "I've got about two hundred here and a couple thousand in my bank. I'm not sure about my savings." He told her.

"I've got a credit card." Elle told him as she opened a bottle of water.

"So, we could get a motel if you want." Alex offered.

"Sure." Elle nodded before taking a sip of her water.

Alex took out his sub and water and removed the wrapper. He was starving after such a stressful night. He took a bite and rested his head against the back of his seat. "So, why were you sent home from the army anyway?" Elle asked deciding to talk about something.

Alex sighed, "I wasn't actually in the army." Alex took another bite of his sub knowing Elle was going to flip out on him.

"What?" Elle looked at him confused.

"The night I left was the same night Josh died. It was my fault." Alex started as he looked over at her.

"Alex, you can't honestly believe that." Elle didn't know the details of Josh's death, but she refused to believe Alex would kill Josh.

"You weren't there Elle." Alex shook his head before continuing. "I took Josh out on the lake that night. It took our canoe from the garage dad bought that one summer. Dad never let us out on the lake alone, but for once I didn't listen." Alex paused.

Elle put her hand on Alex's hand that rested on the seat. "Josh was getting nervous, and to get him to stop worrying I tried reverse psychology on him. I said that dad thought he was a baby and couldn't do anything on his own. I know now that was a big mistake." Alex looked over at Elle briefly before continuing. "I got him so annoyed he showed me a necklace dad gave him with our family crest. I don't know why I got so mad, I guess it just proved how much more mom and dad loved Josh than me. So, I took it from him." Alex closed his eyes once again and Elle knew this was hard.

"You don't have to tell me Alex," She was cut off, "No! I want you to know." He drew in a deep breath. "He tried to get the necklace back, and when it slipped from my hand he hit his head off the boat and rolled into the water." Alex swallowed hard.

Elle stared into his eyes, feeling her own tearing up slightly. "Dad found him hours later, he had drowned. I couldn't deal with what happened, so my mind convinced me I had spent time in the army. In reality, I was in a mental hospital for the past few years." Alex explained to his best friend.

"Alex, I'm so sorry." She wrapped her arms around him, letting the bag fall to the floor with a small thud.

Alex rested his head against hers and closed his eyes. They remained in this position for several minutes before Elle pulled away. "So, you can't have been in good condition when you left if you still thought you were a soldier." Elle noted.

"I escaped. I came straight to Shepherds Glen." Alex explained.

Elle nodded, "At least you aren't dangerous." She smiled slightly.

"As far as you know." Alex raised a brow as he bit into his sub once again.

Elle wasn't sure if he was serious or joking at this point. "What?" She asked shaking her head.

"No, really Elle, you might not be safe around me. I'm not entirely sure what I'm capable of." Alex couldn't hide his smile as Elle began widening her eyes in confusion.

She clenched her teeth and elbowed him, "You're a jerk!" Alex laughed as she frowned at him.

"It's not funny; I've been through a traumatic experience!" Alex raised a brow at her.

"Oh, believe me I have no idea what you'd be talking about." He nudged her arm letting her know she wasn't off the hook.

Elle tried to fight back her smile, "I hate you when you make sense." She glanced at him as he took another bite of his sub. "You chew like a horse." She smiled and looked away crossing her arms.

Alex laughed and continued his sub until it was completely gone. "You're not going to eat?" Alex asked her as he placed his hand on the key in the ignition.

"No, I think I'll just finish this." She pointed to her water.

"Alright, but you'll get hungry eventually. It'll hit you hard. Take it from me." Alex told her as he backed out of the parking lot.

Elle rested her head against the seat and periodically took sips from her water bottle. "Did you want to get a place in town, or would you rather let me drive a bit and find one further from Silent Hill?" Alex asked looking over at her.

"Maybe a little further." Elle told him with a hint of sorrow in her voice.

Alex turned on the radio deciding it might calm them both down a little. He knew he had already recovered quite a bit from post dramatic stress disorder, he wasn't sure if he was going to go through it again. Glancing over at Elle, he hoped she would be able to recover quicker than he had. Alex reminded himself he hadn't even fully recovered until Silent Hill showed him what he needed to know.

"Alex?" Elle broke him from his thoughts.

"Yeah?" He looked over at her weary form.

"Do you ever think what happened back home will happen again?" Elle asked him.

Alex looked over at her, catching the fear in her watery eyes. "I don't think so, Elle. I just couldn't see it happening again." He shook his head hoping he was more reassuring than he felt.

"Why not? I mean, it didn't seem possible anything like that would ever happen. Who's to say it couldn't ever happen again?" She fiddled nervously with the zipper tab on her jacket.

Alex opened his mouth and then closed it again before looking back at her, "I just know it Elle. We got out, if we weren't meant to, I don't think a place like that could really stop us if it wasn't done with us." He said before turning back to the road.

Elle nodded with an understanding smile, "I just still can't believe it. I mean, I was there and I witnessed it all but, I had no idea such a place existed, I still can't grasp it." Elle shook her head and held her arms.

Alex sighed and nodded, not sure what to say to something that almost much described exactly how he felt. He heard the beginning of a sob from beside him. Alex looked back over to see Elle covering her eyes, her lips twitched in a painful expression. Alex pulled over onto the side of the road. He unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car despite his massive leg pains, and headed to the other side.

Opening Elle's door he carefully pulled her out and held onto her. "It'll be alright, Elle." He soothed running his fingers over her blond scalp in a calming manner.

Elle pressed her face into his chest and put her arms around his neck tightly. "The one person I thought I could feel safe with just tried to kill me, Alex! My own mother wanted to kill me!" She sobbed madly, the shock finally leaving her.

Alex held one arm around her back and continued massaging her scalp with the other. "I'm sorry Elle." He tried to keep himself from choking up while he calmed her.

"I don't know if I'll ever be the same again. Everyone just keeps disappearing or hurting me." Elle trembled; Alex could tell she was only going to get more riled if she didn't stop now.

He placed both hands on her cheeks and pulled her from his chest so she could look him in the eye, "Elle, I'm not going to hurt you. I won't be going anywhere without you. You're all I have left and I'm not going to abandon you." He promised her sternly.

Elle nodded and inhaled deeply, "Thank you, Alex. I always knew I could count on you." She smiled wearily.

Alex smiled down at her comfortingly, "We should get back on the road. You really could use a good rest." He told her as he let go of her face.

Elle nodded and got back into her seat. Alex limped back around the car and stared at the road ahead. No matter what, they were going to be alright, he couldn't imagine anything worse than that Hell he had just crawled from.

* * *

**Review if you want more :D**


	2. One Long Night

**Authors Note: Ok, Now that I've managed to figure out how to post another chapter (its been a while and things have changed give me some credit!) Here's another installment of this story. Be prepared if you actually like it, this is a VERY long story and it goes kind of slow but its really good for peopel who like this. I origionally made it for my friend who absolutely loves this game as much as I do. She is an Alex fan and so am I so she enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: One Long Night**

When they arrived into town, Alex made sure they got a room with a TV. God knows he couldn't live without one for very long. Alex had limped his way into the motel along with Elle. "You should let me fix that." Elle said as she helped him inside the room.

"I think I might have to let you." Alex groaned as he sat down slowly onto the mattress.

"Take your pants off." Elle said to him as she carried the first aid kit Alex brought with them in the car.

Alex looked up at her, "Easy Elle, I'm not as easy as you might think." Alex joked as he painfully sighed each time he moved.

Elle rolled her eyes as he pushed his pants down; Elle didn't have much to look at as his black boxers covered most of his more impressive parts. Elle looked at the tiny hole; it went deep into his leg; all Elle could tell was it had by passed the bone, and the rest could heal.

Alex let her clean out the wound and stitch it shut. Elle felt increasingly bad for what her mother had done to Alex. All Elle's life she never thought her mother would turn into the type of monster to hurt people who had always treated her well in return; what she did wasn't justice in the least. "Thanks Elle." Alex nodded at her.

Elle smiled up at Alex, "Hey, it's my job to take care of you." Alex returned her smile feeling that his wound just needed some time to heal and then it would be completely fine.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Alex asked her as his leg felt increasingly better but still slightly sore.

Elle smiled, "I've always wanted to be a nurse. Mom used to tell me being a Judge ran in the family, but she never really cared what I wanted anyway." Elle shook her head.

"You would have made a great nurse." Alex assured her.

Standing up, Elle watched as Alex head towards the shower. She thought Alex should be resting rather than moving around.

"Where are you going?" She watched him limp away on her.

"I feel really rough. I want to go and take a shower. Will you be alright here alone for a few minutes?" Alex asked her rather concerned.

Elle nodded, "I think so. Thanks for asking though." She smiled at him.

Alex nodded at her before turning away. Within seconds, Alex was off to the shower, leaving Elle alone to her thoughts; such a dangerous thing for him to do in a time like this.

Elle sat on one of the double beds in the motel room. At first she let the time pass by thinking about what she would do once they got to her Aunts. It was likely her aunt would wonder what had happened, and Elle wasn't entirely sure she wanted to tell her the whole depressing mess right away. Elle had a fairly decent plan thought out until her stomach began to rumble.

Alex was right, the hunger would happen fast. Elle had to smile; she at least was prepared for this event. Getting off the bed she went over to the mini fridge Alex had so kindly placed her sub inside. Taking it out Elle got back onto her claimed bed.

She had managed to finish her sub in record time. Elle tossed the wrapper into the garbage can under the nightstand and listened as the water turned off in the other room. The bathroom door opened and the steam began rolling inside. Elle wondered how Alex had been able to handle such a warm shower. Elle began to wonder if he was still alive in there when suddenly Alex emerged from the steam clothed in his jeans and black T-shirt.

Elle looked up at him; his short hair was sticking up in every direction. "Nice hair." She raised a brow.

To her great amusement Alex ruffled his hair into place quickly before looking back at her questioningly. "So, do you feel any better now?" He asked her before placing his hands in his pockets casually.

Elle shrugged, "I think I just need some time to get my mind off the whole situation." She assured him with a small smile, "Got any ideas on how we should pass the time?" Elle asked him with a sideways glance.

He looked around the room as he lightly bit his bottom lip to think about it, "Well, we could watch some cable TV or..." He opened the dresser up and pulled out a phone book, "We could prank call someone like in the good old days." Alex joked as Elle began to laugh.

He smiled at her as she carried on laughing at him; clearly she remembered how they used to spend their time at her house on nights Judge Holloway wasn't around. She giggled a bit more before she managed to break herself of the memory of prank calling the police station when Alex's father had been working late one night. Alex had completely bailed on the call knowing Adam Shepherd was very intent on tracking prank callers.

Elle carried on laughing at the thought of Alex's face going pale before he silently hung up the phone. "I forgot how giddy you were." Alex laughed deeply as she began to calm down.

"I'm not giddy." She tried to hide her smile. "I'm just a little relieved to have something good to think about for once."

Alex nodded, "You still never answered my question." He held up the phone book and the remote for the TV as he barred his teeth comically.

"I think I'll pass on the prank calls for tonight. I don't think its as fun when we don't know any of the people we're pranking." She said as he placed the phone book back into the drawer.

"Alright then." He sat on the edge of his bed and turned on the TV.

Alex let out a low groan as his thigh ached under the bandages. "Are you alright?" Elle asked him concerned.

Alex nodded, "Just the results of letting your mom get a hold of power tools." Elle looked down sadly, "It's fine, I can hardly feel the pain anymore." He assured her. "I just need something to take my mind of it." He held up the remote.

Elle sat on the edge of her bed as Alex flipped through the different stations. The first was a news broadcast which he quickly changed, "News isn't a good option." Alex shook his head.

An episode of Golden Girls was on the next channel. "I think we can both agree to disagree on this channel." Alex managed to make Elle smile once again.

After several seconds of flipping through channels, he found a movie channel. "Is _Edward Scissor Hands_ going to be alright?" He asked from his bed.

"I love this movie." She replied smiling over at him.

Alex remembered how she loved Tim Burton movies. He wasn't sure how many times they had watched _A Nightmare Before Christmas_ together when he used to come home after work in the winter. He didn't need to remind himself of the million times he had watched _Sleepy Hollow_ by her side either. They used to joke it was like Shepherds Glen, he wasn't exactly sure how funny that joke would be anymore.

Elle remembered how they used to sit on her mother's big couch and eat popcorn, occasionally throwing pieces at each other. Elle looked over at Alex who seemed fairly interested in the movie before deciding she wasn't in a mood to sit alone tonight. "Come sit over here, like old times." She patted the spot next to her.

Alex got up and sat beside her. The movie was only ten minutes in, but it didn't take long before they were entirely consumed. Elle began to get choked up near the end, "Are you alright?" Alex looked down at her.

Elle nodded and bit her lip, "It's just so sad." She told him as she pointed at the screen, "He's so perfect for her!"

Alex rolled his eyes and put his arm around her shoulder and let her lean into him. He really didn't understand how she could be so drawn in but he didn't question it. The last time they watched a movie and he asked her why she was crying, she snapped on him. He really just wanted to leave it at that. By the end of it the screen displayed the next movie coming on was a comedy, "Well I'm glad now we can laugh instead of cry." He laughed as he looked down at Elle who was wiping away her tears.

"Yeah, me too." She replied.

Before the movie had barely begun they have moved up to the pillows in a more comfortable position. "Do you think there will be any sleep tonight?" Alex asked her.

"I don't think so. Sorry." She looked up at him.

"No, I don't think I can sleep either to be honest." He told her before turning his attention back to _Austin Powers_.

"You know, Alex. You remind me of him so much." Elle looked at him with a straight face.

"What?" Alex laughed.

"Yeah, you know, you're like a man of mystery there." She broke into a smile, "You totally could take down fembots." She joked.

Alex smiled. "I thought you were about to tell me I had bad teeth and chest hair." He joked making her laugh.

"Oh Alex... you know that gap is sexy." She pointed at his two front teeth.

"Jesus," He smiled shaking his head, "I got a retainer and the damn thing never went away."

"It's fine, Alex; in fact it gives you a nice look when you smile. It makes me want to smile with you." She laughed.

"You just wait; I'll find some imperfection about you eventually." Alex warned faking seriousness.

Before long Elle was resting her head on his chest; she was nearly falling asleep. He placed his arm around her and felt himself begin to dose off. He turned off the TV and decided they were best to attempt sleep.

Several thoughts crossed his mind in his tired state; one of them was what would become of him. The hospital was clearly looking for him by now. Silent Hill's curse could possibly follow him forever for surviving. Even worse, Elle could be involved in any of those things. He didn't want to be bringing her down with him.

Alex began thinking about Josh; it amazed him that his mind could block something so important. He hated himself for what he had done, but nothing he did could bring Josh back. It made him wonder if Elle was feeling guilty about her sister's death. Not that Elle could have stopped anything, but he wondered what did she feel right now knowing the truth?

Elle's breathing shifted, it became heavier. Alex knew she was asleep now. At least he could provide her some comfort in his own situation. In all honesty, Elle was the only reason he left that town alive. She counted on his return; he had meant something to her. Alex knew she meant something to him as well. At the moment, he couldn't quite place his finger on the feeling.

He ran his hand up her shoulder to rest it on her forehead. Alex leaned down and rested his chin on the crown of her head. As long as the two of them were together, it was quite possible they would be alright.

Alex began to breathe heavier and he knew he was drifting off to dreamland. Alex decided it was probably for the best so he let himself go. Within seconds the two were sleeping soundly.

***

The sound of the power-tool flooded her mind. His dirty fingers held up the circular saw in view. Curtis looked down at her terrified form with amusement. She looked up at the window and could have sworn she saw Alex banging on the glass. Elle couldn't focus on him, Curtis was coming closer and God knows where he would start cutting her up. It wasn't likely he was going to just let her die quickly; no he wanted to see her suffering.

"Such a damn shame how people mistreat such nice things." He said peering down at her sadistically.

"NO! PLEASE!" She cried.

Jolting up she looked around realizing she was in a dark room, "Elle? It's alright, it was just a bad dream." Alex's voice said to her.

Her heart slowed when she realized Alex was with her. He reached over and turned on the table lamp. She began to sob, "Curtis... I had a dream about that circular saw and... Oh God...." She couldn't speak clearly anymore.

Alex wrapped his arms around her and rocked her as she cried, "I wouldn't let him hurt you, Elle. I would never let anyone hurt you." He rubbed her back as she cried on his shoulder.

Elle forced herself to stop crying long enough to look up at him, "Alex?" She asked sniffling.

"Yeah?" He asked looking at her with concern.

She stared into his ice blue eyes as a means of focus. "I don't know how you saved me in time, but I owe you my life for what you did." She told him.

Alex shook his head, "I'd be a lousy best friend if I didn't save you." He assured her.

Elle smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. He felt a chill run up his spine at the tingling sensation it left. "I owe you one." She smiled at him.

Alex smiled, "Try to lie down. We've got a few more hours before the stores actually open up. We should probably buy some clothes before we visit your aunt." Alex suggested.

Elle closed her eyes and listened as the light was turned off beside them with a light click. "Alex, could you tell me a story?" She asked oddly.

"A story? What kind?" He asked her as he let his head fall back on the pillow.

"Tell me about that day Shepherds Glen had that big celebration." She smiled thinking about that day.

"You know what went on that day." Alex pressed his brows together unsure what she wanted.

"Act as if I was never there." Elle told him.

Alex closed his eyes and thought back. "Well, the day was foretold to be rainy but the day turned out very hot and sunny. I was the security guard for the petting zoo." He smiled as she began to giggle at his job.

He felt more comfortable telling it now. "Luckily for the kids, the animals were well behaved, other than the horses who consistently tried to mate in front of the kids." Alex paused letting out a small laugh.

Elle smiled peacefully as she remembered him wearing the red security vest, "I was stationed a few meters away from the dunk tank where for an hour at noon Mayor Bartlet was the main attraction. He got dunked a few times, but after he left this really good friend of mine took over the job. She was sitting on that little plank convincing people to dunk her. Rudely as I recall."

She let out a tired laugh; clearly she wasn't entirely listening at this point. Alex decided it was better for Elle to sleep if he just kept on talking. "She was pretty lucky that day, only one of the baseball players had gotten her dunked in that tank. A few people came close after him but none of them were successful, except for one very strong and handsome teenager." Alex rubbed Elle's shoulder as she sighed peacefully; she was nearly out completely.

Alex remembered it was nearly closing time, hardly anyone had remained there. It was only an hour before the fireworks. Most of the people gathered for a good view near the lake. "It was close to closing and I just couldn't resist, I had to dunk her in that water. She laughed and tried to tell me I couldn't do it. I doubt if she ever doubted me again after I sunk her on the first try." He listened to her begin to breath heavier; clearly asleep.

Alex continued regardless, "I remember after I pulled her out of the dunk tank, we headed down to the fireworks. We were the last people there since we walked. I remember looking at you, and I knew you thought I was just as transfixed with the fireworks as you were," He paused and sighed softly, "I had something better to look at than fireworks."

Elle lay still in his arms as he ran his fingers up her bare arm. "I was going to ask you that night but, I don't know why I didn't. I guess I was afraid you'd say no." He shook his head, "I guess now, it doesn't really matter. I've been gone far too long." Alex closed his eyes and listened to the sound of cars passing by before finally drifting off. Neither of them had nightmares, that was one thing to be thankful for.

**Reviews make me want to update! Please review so I can carry on posting :D The more fans the merrier! Alex would love you! So would Elle! So would Wheeler! **


	3. Shopping

**Authors Note**: Hey everyone. I'm really glad to see some new reviews. I'm going to start a new goal, if I can get 3 reviews per chapter that will make me want to update all the more. I was very pleased to see so many people comment about last chapter being cute. It makes me happy to write stuff like that. Also, has anyone seen what happens in the drill scene of the game where you don't fight back? IF you haven't, I would NOT suggest seeing it; the most disgusting thing ever and it hurt my soul to watch it! Anyhow, a bit off topic. Enjoy the story please!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Shopping**

Elle woke up and looked around slowly, the pale yellow light flooded into the room through the light maroon curtains. She felt something heavy across her shoulder; looking she realized it was Alex's arm. Looking up her eyes met his face. He was clearly sleeping peaceful; he used to look like this when she'd find him passed out on her couch in the morning.

Smiling softly she watched him for a few seconds. Alex really hadn't given up on her like she thought. He had been sent away from her, against his will. Elle felt silly believing he had just left without saying goodbye to her. Alex was loyal, now she knew the truth at least.

Placing a hand on his face she decided it was about time he woke up. "Alex?" She tapped his face lightly watching him stir.

Alex opened his icy coloured eyes and looked at her alarmed. She smiled, "We should probably get up its ten thirty." She looked at the digital clock as she spoke.

Alex nodded and began to stretch, "Alright." Elle moved so he could get up; it was high time she took a shower herself.

Alex got up from the bed and leaned down willing himself to wake up. Slowly he stood up and sighed before getting down on the floor for some push-ups. He did fifty push-ups before he stood up and stretched again. Looking around he was wide awake feeling ready for a new day. He smiled, his life was finally starting begin it seemed.

Elle walked out of the washroom just as the clock struck ten fourty seven. "So, new clothes you said?" She smiled at him.

Alex smiled back, "I knew that would get your attention." He stated.

Elle crossed her arms looking at him playfully, "What is that supposed to mean, Alex?" She cocked her head to the side.

Alex released a low laugh, "I haven't forgotten all those weekends you drug me to the shopping center."

Elle had to suppress a giggle; she used to force him every chance she got to take her to the shopping center since he could actually drive at that point in time. "So, tell me how much you're planning on spending on me Mr. Money-bags." She joked.

"Maybe if you're good I'll let you pick out some nice socks." He received a light smack on the arm for that comment.

The two left the motel room and climbed into the car. "So, seeing as this place is a little bigger than home, it might have better stores and a few options to pick from." Alex made a point of telling her.

"Are you saying we can go on an all out shopping spree?" Elle perked up.

"Don't get too excited, you know I'm only suggesting this since we really need it." He explained.

"Don't worry; I'm not as much of a girly girl as you remember. I've changed over the past few years." She informed proudly.

Alex looked over at her, "Elle, don't you dare lie to me. You haven't changed a bit." He smiled.

Elle shot him a look, "I have too changed. I'm much stronger, I had to be. How else could I have survived that place and my mother?" She asked him.

"I guess you're right. You definitely showed some spunk back there. I'm proud of you, Elle." He nodded.

Elle smiled at his statement. For once, someone realized the change. She had spent so much relying on him when he had been back home that when he left she was alone; it was hard to live without someone to talk to that she trusted so much.

"Walmart or the shopping mall first?" Alex asked her as they pulled into the shopping district.

"The mall." She crossed her arms.

Alex looked over at her, "Just couldn't wait to ride the escalator could ya?" He asked receiving another smack on the arm, "Ow!"

After parking a short distance from the entrance, they headed towards the building. "We really should have made a list you know." Elle looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he opened the door for her.

"Well, no offense but, I think we could both use some good hygienic products." She raised a brow.

Alex sucked air between his teeth. "You know, I'm glad I didn't have to be the first to mention that." He began laughing at the expression on her face.

"Alright, here's the plan. We'll both shop around for some clothes and then we'll go pick up some of the important products at the drug store." Elle suggested.

Alex nodded, "While we're at it, I think we might as well get some new shoes. The sewer kind of took a toll on my boots." Alex reminded himself of the grimy water he and Elle had waded through just below Shepherds Glen.

Elle stared at him for a second before she burst out laughing. Alex looked around wondering what on Earth was so funny. She held her hand over her mouth and began trying to contain her amusement. "I never thought I would hear you say the words 'I think we might as well get some new shoes' in this lifetime. You HATE shoe shopping, Alex!" She gasped in some air.

Alex shifted his lower jaw and nodded realizing how odd it sounded coming from him, "It's an emergency." He stated seriously.

Elle made a small laugh before clutching onto his arm, leading him around the mall until they found a store to shop at. Alex remembered years ago when she used to get him to take her to the shopping center back home every Saturday.

_"Come on, Alex! I need new jeans, all mine have holes in them!" He loved the look on her face when she begged him like that._

_Alex couldn't resist, he loved excuses to spend time with her. "Alright, what do I get out of this?" He asked her._

_"Um, you can hold some baggage if you really feel a reward is in order." This was something she never failed to say to him. _

_Alex could only laugh, "I change my mind. Jean shopping is enough of a reward for me." He would then be lead by the arm around the mall._

He had to admit, even though she had her girly and serious sides, Elle definitely had her fun side as well. She and Alex would play effortless matches of Mario Tennis on the demo stands at the game store. Sometimes they went into the hat store and would try ridiculous things on just to get reactions from each other. They would often do the exact same thing to the sunglasses rack.

Alex allowed her to lead him inside of a clothing store that clearly would be a problem dragging her out of. Elle became transfixed on the sweater rack; it seemed she loved every single hoodie she came across. "Alex, which one should I get?" She asked as he stood there looking entirely lost.

Alex looked over at the far corner of the room, "Why not take a few to the dressing room?" He suggested.

"Really?" She looked completely shocked he'd suggest that.

Alex shrugged, "Might as well be happy with what you get, right?" Alex asked her hoping it would keep him from making a decision that really didn't affect him either way.

Elle nodded and carried a few over to the change rooms. Alex looked to the other side of the store where the men's clothing was located. Deciding it was more natural to be in that section he headed over and began browsing for anything that would fit him.

Alex spotted a navy zip-up sweater and decided it would be a good choice. Looking on one of the tables he picked up a random black T-shirt and decided it would do without giving it too much thought. Next he checked for some jeans that would be his size. Holding all these items, he wondered why it took Elle ten minutes just to decide if she wanted to try something on. Women seemed so complex.

Elle emerged from the dressing room holding two sweaters in one arm and the other five on the other arm. "I really hope the arm with two sweaters isn't the reject pile." He said to her with a brow raised.

Elle rolled her eyes "Other way around." She made her way over to Alex. "Is that all you're getting?" Elle asked him.

Alex shrugged, "I don't need all that much." He tried to tell her.

Elle crossed her arms, "You really should read the signs Alex. It's a better deal if you get two sweaters for twenty five dollars and three shirts for fifteen. I bet even the jeans have a sale." Elle said to him.

Alex turned back to the shirt stand, he hadn't even paid attention to the fact signs were there. How was he expected to pay attention with so many colours surrounding him like this? It was too damn misleading in his opinion. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Alex nodded.

Elle picked up two other shirts, clearly picking colours she thought he should wear. Alex picked up a black sweater similar to his navy one and checked the jeans rack. There was no sale, but he decided to grab another pair just in case. "There, now you're set. I'm going to go look at some pants now, want to come?" Elle asked him as if he had a choice.

Alex nodded and followed her. He hated to admit to it, but watching girls picking out clothes was rather mind numbing. He decided it best to grin and bear it for now. Before long he was at the cash register paying for the items they bought. Alex didn't feel the need for her to buy the items; he had more than enough since he hadn't used his money in years.

"Hygienic supplies or shoes?" Alex asked Elle as they passed through the store doors.

"Shoes first," She wrapped her hand around his arm, "I really love forcing you to shop." She smiled at him excitedly.

Alex shook his head with a small smile, "I'm sure it's very amusing. You seem to love getting me in these situations." He walked with her into one of the stores titled "Shoe Warehouse" and hoped she would be quicker this time around.

Alex decided to head straight for the men's shoe isle. He quickly found a nice pair of black hiking boots similar to the ones he was wearing. After checking the size, he decided these would do for him. Tucking the box under his arm he found Elle browsing the wall. He rolled his eyes before approaching, "Any ideas?" He asked her.

"Nope, and I'm going to take extra long just for you." She smiled up at him.

"Great." He nodded unable to hide his smile. "What about these ones?" He asked picking up some white running shoes.

"No, too bright." She smiled at him.

He pulled off a pair of black ones and held them up. "Too dark." Elle laughed as he made a face at her.

"You're on your own for this." Alex shook his head and sat down on the small bench used to try on shoes.

After about twenty minute she tried on three different shoes and was finally happy with one of the pairs. "These work. I guess we can go now if your brain hasn't melted by now." Elle nudged his arm with her shoulder.

"Can we run out of this store instead of walking? I think the faster I get you out of here the better." Alex joked as they headed up to the till.

"Alright, only one last place to go." Elle looked up at him once they were outside the store.

"The drugstore." He nodded as they made their way around the now crowded mall in search of it.

They were fairly quick about picking out important products without going too far over budget. Elle made sure to spend some of her money on some cheap make-up to Alex's great confusion. By the time they made it to the cash register Elle turned back to him, "I forgot just one thing." She said once they placed their items on the counter.

"What?" He asked confused.

"My um… Well next week there's a chance I might start my time of the month…" She carefully explained.

Alex raised both eyebrows, "Oh…" He wasn't sure what this meant.

"Could you do me a favour?" She asked feeling slightly bad about it.

Alex looked down, "What brand?" He asked looking back up at her.

"Tampex." She told him.

Alex nodded and headed off down the correct isle. "You're very lucky to have a boyfriend who will do that for you." The young cashier said rather breath-taken.

"Oh, Alex isn't my boyfriend." Elle's face flushed slightly as she shook her head.

"Oh…" The cashier looked slightly interested.

It couldn't be that hard finding tampons with the brand given to him. It should just be a quick look and then he could leave the aisle. Alex traveled down the aisle and watched as several women passed by. He looked at the wall and saw how many different packages were on sale. "Oh God, which one do I pick?" He asked himself out loud.

"Can I help you?" A store clerk asked him.

Alex looked over at the fairly attractive blonde woman. "Uh, my girlfriend asked me to get her a package of these but, I don't really know what one is… best?" He asked slightly embarrassed to be having this conversation.

The store clerk smiled at him, "Well, Maybe if she wasn't specific she doesn't need a lot of absorbance." She handed him a package of the regulars, "I think she can't go wrong with regular in this case." The clerk explained to him.

"Thanks." He smiled as he quickly headed up to cash, giving a dirty look at the guy giving him a double take as he passed.

Elle smiled at him once he made it back to the counter, "Thanks Alex." She smiled thankfully as she read the package, "Wow, you got the right ones. Good job." She smiled broadly.

Alex made a nervous laugh, "Well, I'm very observant." He looked around quickly, "We ready to go now?" He asked after they paid.

* * *

**3 reviews and I update :D Support our protagonists! **


	4. What If?

**Authors Note: **Alright, I see everyone got a kick out of the tampon situation. That's good to hear. This chapter is the last of the slow paced stuff. The real story starts to pick up next chapter so if you're even wasting your time reading my authors notes you'll get a bit of a head start lol. I never read the authors notes just so you know, but if you read mine, congrats lol. Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review. I love to read reviews so if you've got a lot to say or questions I'll be happy to respond.

* * *

**Chapter 4: What if?**

They had ended up browsing around Walmart as a last resort for any cheaper clothing. They returned to their car with only a few tank tops and pajama pants Elle simply couldn't live without.

Before they left Alex decided to look inside a store next to Walmart with several interesting t-shirts; he knew reading them often made Elle laugh. Alex didn't intend to buy anything but Elle wouldn't have it once she came across one that she thought was hilarious. Alex wound up buying a t-shirt she begged him to get for himself reading: _Famous Last Words "Hey guys, watch this!" _It reminded her of when they were kids and Alex jumped off the junkyard water tower.

Elle thought back to the drug store and began to laugh at Alex once they started the car up outside Walmart. He glanced at her with his brows furrowed, "What?" He asked as they headed back to the motel.

"You looked like you just came back from getting lost in the wilderness when you brought my tampons to cash." Elle laughed harder.

Alex shook his head, "No, I've just never done that before. It's new." He explained.

Elle nodded, "I'm sorry, I would have gotten them myself but I'm really lazy." She smiled at him.

Alex laughed slightly, "You didn't have to tell me that, I already know." He smiled jokingly at her.

Elle flipped down the mirror and began applying lip gloss to her lips. Alex glanced over at her. "What is it with make-up and women?" He asked her curiously as he headed down the street back to the motel.

Elle rubbed her lips together and glared at him, "What's with men and porn?" She asked giving him a knowledgeable look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked feeling his lips curl into a smile.

Elle raised a brow, "Oh, don't think you're off the hook that easily. I caught you watching dirty movies really late one night. You remember that don't you?" She asked him watching with amusement.

Alex avoided her stare, "Your mother got those movie channels in a package, and someone had to make sure they were made good use of." Alex said to her with a small guilty smile.

Elle raised a brow and smiled prompting him to admit the truth. Alex rolled his tongue across his bottom lip knowing he was caught, "I watch porn because I like it." He nodded.

Elle smiled, "There you go. Both questions are answered." She nodded her approval.

Alex could only smile when she backed him into a corner; she was definitely a lot tougher than she appeared. Alex could only guess it had to do with her upbringing. Her mother wasn't exactly the type to let Elle get away with anything without the proper proof. Hell, he knew a few things about that himself. Alex's father was far from fair, especially if it was against Josh.

"Are you hungry?" Alex asked her.

"Sure, I could really go for pizza." She stared as they neared the pizza venue not far from where they were headed.

"Sounds good." Alex agreed as he turned onto the street.

***

They both laughed loudly as they ate pizza while reminiscing the past. "I don't think I ever told you about what I did to Joshua this one time." Alex looked over at her as he began smiling at the memory.

"What?" Elle asked curiously as she propped herself up on her arms from her bed.

Alex laughed lightly, "Well, Josh used to have this fear of this monster in his closet. When he got to be about eight I thought it was a bit much to still be afraid," Alex watched as Elle gave him a look, "One time, I peaked into his closet and I did this," He made a gesture of himself being pulled inside making Elle cover her mouth, "I started yelling, 'Josh get the gun!" Alex laughed loudly before being able to continue coherently, "And then he goes to pull me out and I just can't hold back any longer, I laugh my ass of at the poor kid. I thought he was gonna use the gun on me himself." Alex laughed as Elle smacked his arm.

"You're so mean, Alex. I wasn't even that mean to Nora and she used to steal things from my room." Elle couldn't hold back her laughter despite herself.

"I do recall the day Nora stole your favourite sweater and got mustard all over the chest area. I'll also never forget the baseball that whizzed past my head." Alex received a nudge.

"Ok, so I'm physically abusive. At least I didn't emotionally traumatize my poor little brother!" Elle laughed loudly.

Alex and Elle slowed their laughter down after a while and sat silently. "Do you think...?" Elle stopped due to the lump in her throat.

Alex looked down at her questioningly. "What?"

"Do you think if our parents never made that deal with Gods, everything would be better?" Elle asked him.

Alex looked down and shrugged, "It's hard to tell really, I know my parents would have tried harder with me. They would have been able to tell me they loved me at least." Alex stared at his new shoes.

Elle nodded, "Do you think you and I would still be close?" Elle looked up into his eyes questioningly.

Alex looked down at her, "If not, I'm not sure I'd have stayed in Shepherds Glen." Alex told her.

"Why?" Elle wondered.

Alex stared at her silently before replying, "There wouldn't be any good reason to stay if not."

Alex and Elle stared at each other for several seconds, each studying the others face, looking for some sign as to how deep their relationship meant to the other. Alex knew this couldn't go on forever, "I guess we'll never know, will we?" Alex made a half-assed attempt to smile.

Elle nodded slowly, "We should probably try to sleep now. Tomorrow is probably a good day to head to South Ashfield." Elle suggested.

Alex nodded and got off Elle's bed, "I think you're right."

Alex got under his covers and shut off the light when Elle was nestled in place. "Goodnight, Elle." He said softly.

"Night, Alex." She said in a tired tone.

***

Alex felt his eyes shoot open as he heard Elle's scream of terror. Alex jumped out of bed automatically and turned on the light. Elle was still asleep, wrestling around helplessly. Alex began to shake her shoulders, "Elle! Elle, wake up! It's a dream, just a dream!" He tried before her eyes shot open fearfully.

Elle began slapping at him, "Its Alex, Elle! Stop it!" He yelled as he turned his head away to avoid contact.

Elle finally realized who she was swinging at and stared into his eyes, seeing the colour that defined her best friend. "Alex?" She asked him squinting.

Alex nodded and took her hand in his, "Yeah," He breathed slowly, "Was it Curtis again?"

Elle's eyes began to fill with tears as she nodded. "I can't get him out of my head, Alex. He'll always be in there!" She began to sob softly.

"Hey," Alex said softly as he placed his hand on her cheek. She let him wipe some of her tears with his thumb, "Everything will be alright, Elle. We just have to keep moving forward. Like soldiers." He tried to comfort her.

"Soldiers?" She asked sniffling.

"Yeah, they march on. You can too. I won't allow him to control your life, you shouldn't either." He knew being stern with her only made her feel better.

Elle nodded, "Thank you, Alex. I really do feel safer with you here." She wiped her one eye.

Alex shook his head, "Don't thank me, you have that same strength inside. You just have to remember it's there." He tried.

Elle smiled and placed both hands on his face, "Will you stay with me? I don't want to fall asleep alone." She told him.

Alex nodded, "Sure." He climbed in bed beside her.

Elle put her head on his chest and began thinking. Alex was always there for her when she needed him. It was as if he was the perfect comfort in her mind. Looking up at him she began to stare at his face, "What is it?" He asked looking concerned.

Elle knew she could rely on Alex for years to come, it was only a single pressing question that had ran through her mind for years that was confusing her. Was friendship all there was in store for them? Regardless, Alex deserved some sort of payment for saving her life several times in a row. Not to mention all the times he kept her sanity in tact.

Nora used to tease her all the time about Alex. Elle used to have to threaten her sister to keep her opinions to herself. Alex was always the only person she could ever confide in, so she felt if she made a move it might leave her abandoned. Elle's mother used to talk about how she met Elle's father; they had been best friends for years. Elle used to get so sick when her mother would talk about their first kiss. Elle began to wonder, would she feel that if she pressed her lips against Alex's?

Before she realized what she was doing her face was leaning closer to his. His lips were parted slightly, he was still concerned. She knew if she just kept leaning it would be possible to kiss him. "Elle, is there something on your mind?" Alex broke her from her thoughts.

Elle looked at his eyes now, "Oh... I don't think so. I just need some rest." She whispered before deciding to rest her head on his chest once again.

Alex couldn't complain, he just wondered what had been on her mind a few seconds ago. He had never seen that look before; perhaps Curtis had really gotten to her. Alex could only guess her experience was similar to his own. Somehow, Alex had let the memory of Judge Holloway slip. It wasn't worth hanging onto for him; Elle was definitely not the same. He knew this is what made their situations different.

Alex placed his arm around Elle's back and began moving his hand in a circular motion. Somehow Elle had managed to shake her phobias from her mind long enough to sleep in his arms. Sometimes he wondered if he was actually helping her, or if seeing him everyday brought Shepherds Glen and Silent Hill all back to her mind. Alex certainly couldn't have that. Not for Elle.

Hours passed before Alex managed to get back to sleep. He didn't remember his dream when he woke up, but he knew Elle hadn't stirred since last night. Once she woke, he planned to pack up the car and head to South Ashfield. Once he got there, Alex wasn't sure what he would do. Was he going to live in the same city as Elle? Would he pack up and leave? Could he even consider leaving her again? Alex didn't have time to process as she began to groan and lift her head.

"Rise and shine." Alex whispered.

Elle groaned in defiance. "Oh, come on, Elle. You can make it. I think a shower is in order before we leave as well." Alex enjoyed taunting her in the morning hours; it was when she was fun to pick on.

Elle glared at him through sleepy eyes, "I'll rise, but I'll never shine." She protested before pulling the brown blanket off.

Alex watched her sluggishly make her way to the bathroom. He felt the place she had slept all night; it began to grow cold from her absence. Alex sighed and decided to get dressed. After pulling his shirt off he replaced it with a new one from yesterday's shopping spree. After changing his boxers and jeans he placed the coat over his shoulders and began packing the small car for the trip to South Ashfield.

Elle reappeared looking fantastic with her clothes and light make-up. Alex stared for a moment before speaking, "Let's get out of here."

Elle nodded, "Yeah, hopefully you remember to hand in the key before we go." Elle reminded.

Alex nodded, "Already done." He explained.

"Great. Well, I haven't contacted my aunt yet, but I'm sure once we get to South Ashfield I could call her by payphone." She slung her bag of bathroom products over her shoulder as she and Alex left the motel room.

"How long has it been since you visited your aunt?" Alex asked Elle.

Elle shrugged, "About eight or nine years. She and mom got into this big fight a while back. I was really shocked since she was mom's maternal twin and all. At the time I had no idea what it was about. Now, I know for a fact it had to do with sacrificing Nora. I just wish I could remember what I eavesdropped in on." Elle shook her head in wonder.

Alex glanced down at her before getting inside the car. Elle got into the other side and locked the door. "Hopefully once we get there, I could get a doctor." She stated.

"A doctor?" Alex asked placing the key in the ignition.

"I think I'm really going to need some medication after all that. Silent Hill wasn't exactly a fun place for me or you." Elle reminded him.

Alex nodded, "I've been on meds for a while now. I don't think I care too much to go back on any." He placed the car in reverse before making his way out of the parking lot.

Elle glanced at him quickly, "You know, with you escaping the hospital before, it might be best you stay away from doctors for a while unless you intend to go back." Elle shrugged.

Alex hadn't really thought of that, "I suppose you're right. I don't think I can go back there. I mean, there was something wrong with that place. I can't quite place it though." Alex squinted as he tried to think of the problem.

Elle nodded at him, "Anymore, it's hard to tell what's real especially after that curse back in Silent Hill. I don't even quite believe it myself. I want to believe it's all just a dream but, I don't know for sure it's not. You know?" She asked him.

"If it is, we've just had the most similar dreams ever." Alex pointed out.

Elle nodded, "That's true." She leaned her arm against the window, "Step on it Alex, I don't think I like driving through forest anymore." Elle said shakily.

"You're probably right about that one, Elle." Alex pressed his foot down on the gas pedal in agreement allowing the vehicle to go faster until they reached the urban limits again.

* * *

**Reviews get you more. I'd say its a fair bargain :D**


	5. South Ashfield Arrival

**Authors Note:** Well, I recieved a very interesting review from a Mr. Drew O'Connor last chapter and I was very impressed with his enthusiasm. I wish so badly I could answer all of your questions Drew, but I don't want to give away plot details such as the Purple Elephant and the other IMPORTANT plot details. Thanks for the review though, and soon enough those questions will be answered. Sit back and enjoy everyone! Cameo's abound!

**Chapter 5: South Ashfield Arrival**

Alex pulled into town and looked around. He had only been here once in the past, but he remembered how to get there since the route was fairly simple. He also knew it was on the path to the hospital he escaped. "There's a pay phone over there." He pulled into a parking lot and watched as Elle got out.

Looking up at the building before him he realized it was the back of the police station. He casually glanced up at the bulletin board to see who were wanted for arrest. Alex had to double take as he spotted one of the flyers in particular. Stepping out of the car slowly, he made his way to the flyer. "Alex Shepherd. Currently suffering from mental trauma. Escaped from St. Paul's Hospital October 11th. May be armed and dangerous. If seen, call this number." Alex ripped it off the wall and headed back to the car with it.

Elle returned looking quite confused. "Did you find your aunt?" Alex asked attempting to sound casual.

"No, I called her apartment but I didn't get any answer." Elle said rather concerned.

"Which apartment? We could just head up there." Alex suggested.

"It's South Ashfield Heights. It's located just north of this place from what I remember." Elle explained.

Alex nodded, "I think I can get us there." Alex drove along the busy streets.

The first thing they noticed was the many police cruisers along with the serious amount of caution tape. "Oh my God, Alex!" Elle leaned forward to look out her window.

A police officer approached the vehicle, "I'm sorry but we can't allow anyone inside the grounds." The officer stated through Alex's window.

"What happened here?" Elle asked.

"We aren't entirely sure, first the dead body in the subway and then this. It seems Ashfield is going a little crazy." The young officer explained carefully.

Alex looked down, wondering what was going on. "My aunt, she used to live here. Do you know where I could find her?" Elle asked.

"Well, most of the victims are at St. Jerome's Hospital. I'm sure you could find her there." The officer said.

"Thanks." Elle smiled a weary smile.

"Not a problem," He directed his attention to Alex, "Do I know you from somewhere?" He asked Alex.

Alex shook his head, "No, I'm not from around here." Alex rolled up his window and backed out slowly.

Once they were on their way to the hospital Elle looked over at him, "What was that all about?" Elle asked him.

Alex said nothing but handed her the flyer. Her eyes widened as she read it silently, "Oh God, Alex. You can't stay in South Ashfield, you'll get caught." Elle told him.

Alex nodded, "I know, but what am I supposed to do?" He shrugged.

"After we get in touch with my aunt we can get a move on." Elle said looking sadly at her knees.

Alex shook his head, "No, I'm going alone. You should really be with your aunt." Alex explained.

Elle looked up at his stern expression. "Alex, I don't think you going off alone is such a good idea." Elle told him.

"Why not? I can take care of myself." Alex said defensively.

Elle sighed, "Alex, what if the police catch you. At least with me around you have a shot at walking free." Elle tried.

"If they catch me, they catch me. Who knows, maybe it's where I belong." He turned onto the street with the hospital.

Elle glared, "Alex, you belong with me. How am I supposed to feel good about my life without you in it?" Elle snapped.

Alex stared straight ahead, "You'll be alright." Alex parked and proceeded to give her the cold shoulder.

"Fine, Alex. You go ahead and live your wonderful life without me." Elle snapped before slamming the car door.

She marched towards the hospital angrily. "Shit." Alex got out of the car and called out to her, "Elle! Wait!" He yelled.

Elle didn't stop walking; she couldn't believe he could be so inconsiderate. Alex slammed the car door and ran to catch up to her, "Elle!" Alex caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

Elle reefed her arm away. "Don't, Alex! Just leave me alone! It's what you're good at!" She had tears in her eyes.

Alex felt his brows unfurl as he looked into her watery blue eyes. "Elle, that's not fair." He tried.

Elle glared at him from her spot, "You don't know how hard it was without you, Alex! I had no one to talk to! No one who understood me! Now you want to leave again!" Her bottom lip began to twitch painfully as she looked at his face.

Alex shook his head, "Elle, I thought by staying… I thought it would only remind you of what happened." He explained looking her in the eye.

Elle shook her head, "No, never! You're one of the few people that makes me feel happy. I need you with me. You're the only person who understands me, I can't do this alone." She began calming down slightly.

Alex looked at his feet, "Why don't we just check on your aunt and then we'll talk about this." Alex suggested.

Elle nodded as Alex pulled her into a hug, "You're the last person I want to hurt. Remember that." He whispered before letting her pull away slowly.

Elle smiled at him. "I'll remember."

The two walked in together and headed to the main desk. Elle stood in front of the nurse at the front desk, "I'm looking for Virginia Holloway. Is she in the building?" Elle asked.

The nurse leafed through some patient documents before looking back up at Elle, "Are you family?" The nurse asked.

"I'm her niece." Elle nodded.

"What about you." The nurse looked up at Alex.

"No." Alex replied stiffly.

"Follow me." The nurse said to them.

Alex took Elle's hand as they walked down a fairly empty hall. The nurse stopped before the door and looked back at them, "We're only allowing family to enter the rooms for today. Please take a seat out here sir." The nurse said to him.

Alex gave Elle an encouraging look before the nurse followed Elle inside. Alex looked down at the bench in the hall to see a tired looking man in his early twenties. Alex took a seat on the bench next to him awkwardly. "Looks like South Ashfield isn't so safe after all." Alex decided to start a conversation.

The brunette nodded, "I'll say. You and your girlfriend are probably better off getting out of here."

Alex let out a small sigh, "We aren't together." Alex shook his head sadly.

Alex saw the man's hazel eyes when he looked up briefly, "Sorry, I just assumed that's who she was."

Alex nodded, "Are you here for your girlfriend?" Alex noticed the bouquet of flowers in his hands.

Henry let out a small laugh, "No, my next door neighbor actually." Alex nodded at the man.

"So, are you from South Ashfield Heights?" Alex asked the brunette.

The man looked up from under his long bangs and nodded, "Yeah… and you?" He asked softly.

Alex shook his head, "No, but the woman in this room is." He gestured to Virginia's room.

The brunette nodded. Alex decided there was no threat here so he held out his hand, "I'm Alex."

The brunette shook it slowly, "Henry." He smiled weakly.

"What happened anyhow?" Alex asked concerned.

"I don't think you'd believe me if I told you." Henry shook his head.

Alex saw something in Henry's eyes telling him he would believe him. "I just came from Silent Hill, I bet I would." Alex told him.

Henry jerked his head up so fast the flowers in his hands shook slightly, "Silent Hill…? Maybe you would after all." Henry looked Alex in the eye.

Panic struck Alex's heart, "Has Silent Hill… has its curse come here?" Alex asked.

Henry shrugged, "I couldn't tell you if it has or how… All I know is Walter Sullivan is the one responsible for what happened in my apartment building. Beyond that, I'm not sure. I don't really know anything about a curse I've only heard rumors of that town, and I didn't really believe them either… until now." Henry placed his hand on his forehead as a sure sign of stress and trauma.

Alex nodded, "I know what you mean about the rumors. I'm from Shepherds Glen, right across the lake. My only advice is, don't go to Silent Hill, or Shepherds Glen for that matter." Alex warned him carefully.

Henry sighed loudly, "If you end up at South Ashfield Heights, don't go into room 302. That was my room."

Alex squinted wondering what the story behind the warning was. "Mr. Townshend, Miss Galvin will see you now." The nurse said to him as she left the room across from them.

Henry shook Alex's hand one last time before heading into the room. Alex managed to catch a glimpse at the slender woman Henry brought the flowers for before the door closed. Alex wondered if he and Miss Galvin were going to get out of town, it would seem like the wisest idea. He made a mental note to look into Walter Sullivan. The name sounded familiar but he couldn't quite place it.

Alex looked up at the door Elle went into and began contemplating their own safety in South Ashfield. By the time Elle reappeared from the room she looked relieved. "Alex, she's going to be fine. She just has some chest pain." Elle explained.

Alex nodded, "Elle, I think you're right after all." He waited for her to sit down beside him, "I don't think its safe here for either of us."

Elle licked her bottom lip and looked down at the floor, "What makes you say that?" her voice was heavy.

"I just talked to a guy from the apartment. He said something about Walter Sullivan. Does that name ring a bell?" Alex asked.

Elle bit her bottom lip before replying, "I'm pretty sure he was a serial killer. He isn't alive anymore though. Why?" Elle asked.

Alex looked down at the floor and nodded, "I see. Well that guy I talked to told me that something was going on. When I mentioned Silent Hill, he made it pretty clear the issue at the apartment was similar to the ones back home." Alex told Elle.

Elle's hands began to shake. Alex placed his hand over hers carefully, "We really have to get out of here once we know your aunt is alright." Alex looked into her eyes.

Elle sat silently, still contemplating the situation. "Alex, I have a feeling Silent Hill is controlling everything connected to the lake. That lake is carrying the curse." Elle held sheer terror under her calm composure.

Alex nodded and gripped her hand tightly, "I'll get us out of here. I promise you that." Alex told her.

Elle nodded, "I just hope when you do, it's not too late." She looked up at him seriously.

Alex nodded slowly, "Me too."

* * *

**Review if you are interested in seeing what becomes of Mr. Shepherd and Miss Holloway once at South Ashfield Heights! Dun Dun DUN!!!**


	6. Research

**Authors Note:** Hello everyone, I've been getting a lot of requests for characters to show up in the story, and you know I would love to comply but since the story has been finished a long time ago, there is only going to be what I put in there origionally. Fear not, characters will be mentioned none the less. I hope you enjoy this next chapter, I know I did!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Research**

By late afternoon, tenants on the second floor and lower were allowed to return to their rooms as a retreat, but were to evacuate for a few hours the next day starting at noon. It seemed to be a fair deal.

Virginia had given Elle a key to her place; she felt they needed somewhere to stay until she was released from the hospital. Alex looked around as he carried in their shopping bags. Nothing seemed out of the normal, but he still couldn't stop thinking about that warning he received from Henry.

"Everything looks alright; I just hope everything stays alright." Elle told him as she stopped before him.

Alex looked around unsure, something definitely felt strange, but it could very well be just because he knew something about it. "Is their any chance your aunt has a computer in here?" Alex asked Elle.

Elle shook her head, "My aunt isn't too big on technology. She does have a TV though." Elle held up the small remote control.

Alex bit his bottom lip as he thought. "Is there a Library around here?"

Elle furrowed her brows. "I'm not sure…. What is this about, Alex?" She questioned him concerned.

"I just want to look into someone." Alex avoided her stare.

"Who?" Elle asked confused.

"Walter Sullivan." Alex said to her.

Elle rolled her eyes, "Alex, give up! Can't we just rest?" She asked him frustrated with his intent on getting to the bottom of things.

Alex sighed softly, "I can't just rest, not with the possibility of more danger." Alex told her.

Elle clicked her teeth together, "Alex, I really don't want to talk about this anymore." Elle lowered her head and walked into her bedroom.

Alex placed the bags onto the kitchen table and headed outside on his own. Alex decided walking might be better for him. He looked towards the staircase once he got into the hallway; upstairs was Henry's room. Alex shook his head decided not to disobey the caution tape tacked to the door.

After exiting the building he followed the main street. The cars passing by seemed so surreal. He hadn't walked down a busy street at night for several years. The lights of the street seemed to bring the city to life. He wished the lights would have that effect on him for once.

Numbly, he passed several people on the street. One of them approached him, "Hey honey, looking for a good time?" The blonde Latino in the skimpy green dress asked.

Alex looked at her briefly, he'd never been approached by a prostitute before; it caught him off guard slightly. "Not tonight." He said before walking around her.

She muttered something in Spanish once he was passed her spot on the curb. Alex knew the Library wasn't too far from here. The map he consulted stated it was only another block away. Before long he could see it.

As he made his way inside, he was pleased there weren't too many people inside. Alex had about an hour and a half before he had to leave, it should be enough time to look up Walter quickly.

Taking his seat at the computer, he opened up the web-browser and typed in the address for 'Google'. He took a deep breath before typing in 'Walter Sullivan' into the search bar.

His eyes widened as he read the headline "Ten Hearts Murder Spree." Reading up he realized even after Walter's death, people were still dying in a similar fashion. Alex rested his elbow on the desk and pressed his hand over his mouth as he read on. "You've got to be shitting me." He shook his head as he read through the new cases from South Ashfield Heights.

One person was dead in the subway and a few dead in the woods outside Silent Hill. He could hardly believe his eyes despite all he had seen. Scrolling through he made a connection he had never thought of before. Walter had been raised in the wish house. One of the churches in Silent Hill was in charge of running that place. Alex realized quickly, it was the same church his father had been involved with, The Order. "Shit." Alex said into his hand.

He grabbed a piece of paper and jotted down a few notes including the name of the man from the hospital. Alex decided he had a bit longer on the computer; it was time to look deeper into other survivors of Silent Hill.

A fairly famous author of some of the best selling mystery novels appeared on the search bar; Harry Mason. Alex remembered Josh reading a few of his novels as a kid. Apparently Harry had tried to warn some police officers about the town but anyone sent in had gone missing along with an officer by the name of Cybil Bennet. As Alex browsed he realized Harry had died and his daughter Cheryl had gone missing. It seemed to be quite the tragic story.

Alex came across a man who had gone missing: James Sunderland. As Alex read on he thought he recognized the name. His car had been recovered on the bottom of lake Toluca but his body was no where to be found. At the bottom of the page he noticed a picture of the man and his wife. His cousin Mary Shepherd had been married to James; Alex's father had declined the invitation to the wedding. James always struck him as a prick but he didn't deserve to die in that town, especially not after Mary dying of her illness.

Shaking his head he felt as if he knew some of the people that went missing or turned up dead. The last person he searched out was a man named Joseph Schriber who had done a report on the Wishhouse the cult had been part of. This man had written part of a report on Walter Sullivan. He died several months ago in Henry's apartment; that was about enough for Alex.

Henry came to his mind; if he could, Alex just had to talk to him again. There were far too many questions on his mind and he needed some answers. Alex logged off the computer and headed out of the Library in a hurry. There was a payphone just outside, he was lucky to have hung onto a few quarters.

Alex picked up the phone book and found the number for the hospital. Alex placed the receiver to his ear and inserted in his change. He listened to the two rings before the receptionist answered, "St. Jerome's Hospital."

"I'm wondering if a Miss Galvin is still a patient there." Alex asked wishing he knew her first name.

There was silence, "Yes, she's still here."

"I was wondering if she can still have visitors." Alex crossed his fingers.

"She has one hour left for visitors." The woman replied.

"Thanks." Alex hung up and power walked back to the apartment.

Once he made his way to the car he got inside and drove fairly quickly to the Hospital. Alex made the effort to seem casual as he asked to see Miss Galvin. The nurse took him to the room and knocked. He heard a light female voice, "Come in."

When Alex walked inside he spotted Henry, "I know this seems strange but, I need to talk to you." Alex said to the young man in the chair.

"What is this about?" The young brunette woman asked looking from Alex to Henry.

"I'll be back in a minute, Eileen." Henry said to her as he headed out the door with Alex.

Once Henry shut the door he looked up at Alex, "You know something don't you?" Henry asked him softly.

"Yes. I did some research and I just have to know; is Walter still killing?" Alex asked, knowing to anyone else this conversation would be absurd.

Henry crossed his arms, "I don't really know. I mean… I fought him but he still could be out there I suppose."

Alex looked at him confused, "You fought him?"

Henry nodded, "He tried to kill Eileen and me. I managed to help her escape but, he could always come back since he has ties with The Order." Henry explained.

Alex felt strange, "You know about The Order?"

Henry shook his head, "I don't know much, I just know that what ever he was involved with helped him come back."

Alex closed his eyes and sighed, "Elle and I, we just escaped from Silent Hill. The Order seems to be the cause of most of these issues. I just need to know if they're powerful enough to have the curse follow us." Alex looked at Henry slightly worried.

Henry let his arms fall slowly, "I can't answer that but, if they have the power to cause what happened in my apartment, anything is possible." Henry assured him.

"What happened to your apartment?" Alex questioned.

Henry looked around for a second, "Well, I could show you if you're willing to wait a few minutes."

Alex nodded, "I'll wait right here." He said.

Henry nodded and headed back inside the room. Alex leaned his back against the wall. It was nearly fifteen minutes later when Henry re-emerged from the room. "Are you sure you want to see it?" Henry asked carefully as they headed out of the building.

Alex stared ahead as he walked, "I'm positive I can handle anything." Alex said honestly.

The two remained silent as they headed to Alex's car. Alex couldn't help but notice how different the two men were, yet they carried the same burden within them. Henry was the type of guy he would typically make fun of in private with Elle had they been back in school. It seemed strange and almost like karma they were together now.

Alex parked and they both walked up to the building. Alex followed Henry wondering what on Earth he was about to witness. It couldn't be much worse than anything back home, could it?

Henry ducked under the caution tape and headed up to his door; Alex followed feeling his heartbeat rising. Henry shakily unlocked the door and pushed it open. Alex looked inside, and it appeared everything was in order but there was a definite heaviness in the air. Alex walked in after Henry; Quickly, Henry turned to face him. "A few days ago, I got trapped inside my room; I couldn't figure it out at first. It hadn't occurred to me that it was impossible for someone to lock me in from the inside. Henry gestured to the door; Alex turned in horror to see the many chains hanging from the door.

"Read what it says." Alex listened to Henry and looked at the words 'Don't go out! Walter' was written below the peephole.

Alex looked back at Henry, "That's not the strangest part." Henry shook his head as he placed his hands in his pocket. "I discovered a giant hole in my bathroom wall. It seemed just crazy at first, but then I climbed through and I ended up in all these… weird other worlds." Henry shook his head.

Alex swallowed wondering what the Hell was going on. Then, that one closed up and the only way to get back into those worlds was to open another hole in my laundry room," Henry opened the door to show Alex the massive hole clogged with cement.

Glancing to the outside of the hole made him realize something; the symbols drawn were familiar. "Then, I took a pick axe to my wall." Henry led Alex to his hallway where there was a man-made hole. "That's where I found him…" Henry looked down, not daring to go anywhere near the hole.

Alex looked back at Henry, "Found who?"

Henry said nothing and just gestured at the hole. Alex slowly approached the wall and stepped through. He was forced to cover his mouth as soon as he stepped a few inches inside. The smell of rotting flesh was so overpowering he had to grip the wall to maintain balance.

Alex rounded the corner slightly and a horrendous sight met his eyes. A blond man was hanging from a strange cross; his body had clearly been rotting for some time. He looked down at the feet in disgust, the numbers '11121' were carved into the decomposing feet. A large gash in his neck was in plain sight.

It was defiantly not what Alex expected. Once he got passed the fact there was a corpse hanging on a cross, he noticed the refrigerator preserving him along with several packages of blood. Alex felt his body tense up as he realized how ritualistic it all was. It made him feel rather sick to the stomach.

"Fuck!" He backed out of the small room and made his way back to the hall to see Henry still staring at the floor, hands in his pockets.

"How the Hell is this possible!? Who got it there?!" Alex asked in a state of panic.

"He did it himself. I know how crazy it all sounds." Henry leaned against the wall, unable to support himself anymore.

Alex stared, teeth visible, panting lightly from shock. "He dragged his own corpse up here? He's a ghost?" Alex asked.

Henry nodded, "I never thought it was possible…" Henry looked up at him seriously, "…Until now."

"I have to get Elle out of here; it's not safe in South Ashfield." Alex walked quickly past Henry.

"I'm just glad you don't think I'm crazy." Henry said following him out.

Alex looked back at him, "Yeah. I can't even figure out how you survived against a ghost."

Henry nodded before holding up a piece of paper, "If you need any more information, this is my number." Alex took the piece of paper from Henry.

"It's a cell phone." Henry informed.

Alex nodded, "I suggest you and Eileen get out of here."

Henry headed down the stairs with Alex, "We will, but in the mean time you had better watch out for yourself. Who knows what's out there. If you need any help with anything, Superintendent Frank Sunderland can help you out. He knows about Walter too even though he can seem a little strange sometimes."

Alex felt a cold feeling move around inside his chest. "His son wouldn't happen to be James Sunderland would it?" Alex felt like he might fall down the stairs as his legs grew numb.

"You know, I think it might be. Frank's son and daughter in law went missing a few years ago when they went to Silent Hill on a vacation. I don't think Frank's seen him since." Henry scratched the top of his head.

Alex could hardly believe how many connections he was making back to that awful place. "I think I'm going to go back to the hospital. Once Eileen is better I'm planning on taking her to her parent's in Ohio. We both have some family there. You should probably leave as soon as possible too if you already had some part in that Silent Hill business." Henry looked back at Alex one last time before heading through the exiting door.

"Thanks for the help." Alex said receiving a final wave from Henry.

* * *

**Reviews make me smile! Please make me smile!**


	7. It's Not Over

**Authors Note:** Holy, like one person commented on last chapter! What's going on people!? If I don't get more reviews on this one I might just stop posting. I don't want to post with no one reading.

* * *

**Chapter 7: It's Not Over**

Alex had plenty of trouble getting to sleep that night. All kinds of terrible images flooded his mind. Walter was one thought in particular; it was more than a little eerie to think a serial killers spirit could be so powerful. It was even worse knowing he had been a chosen sacrifice to the cult by his own father. By morning he was extremely tired and knew Elle would notice this.

Elle stretched as she made her way from the bedroom in her new clothes. She looked back at Alex who was nearly dipping his face in his coffee. "Alex?" His head jerked up quickly.

"Oh, morning Elle." He rubbed his eyes.

Elle grabbed a box of cereal from the cupboard and gave him a strange look, "You got in pretty late last night." She poured the cereal into a white and blue cereal bowl, "Is everything alright?" Her tone was casual, but to Alex it meant she was suspicious.

"Henry showed me his apartment." Alex said without thinking too much about it.

"Who's Henry?" Elle asked grabbing a spoon and making her way to the chair before him.

"He was outside of your aunt's room yesterday. He knows what really happened here." Alex looked up at her.

She brought her spoon to her lips but lowered it slowly, "What do you mean?" Elle asked confused.

Alex looked at her seriously, "I know you didn't want to talk about it, so to cut a long story short, you and I should really get out of South Ashfield." Alex told her.

Elle placed her spoon in the bowl and looked ill. "What about Aunt Virginia?" Elle looked at him sadly.

Alex shook his head, "I don't know, perhaps we could convince her to buy a new place?"

Elle looked at him angrily, "How?! This is her home! What are we supposed to tell her?" Elle glared.

Alex shook his head again, "I don't know. Yesterday you were so interested in getting out of here. Why do you want to stay all of a sudden?"

Elle folded her arms in front of her and leaned closer, "I'm not leaving this place without my aunt. I can't allow anything to happen to her here without us being there for her at the very least." Elle told him.

"Elle, please don't do this. We have to go." Alex told her.

"No Alex, you wouldn't leave Silent Hill without Josh, and I'm not leaving without my aunt!" Elle shot back.

A burning in his chest ignited the moment Elle finished her sentence. Alex gave her an angry look, "You have no right to bring that up, Elle!" He boomed causing her to drop her spoon in shock.

She stood up quickly, "Well in that case, why don't you get out?" She pointed towards the door hoping he didn't start to get violent with her.

"Is that what you really want?" Alex asked looking at her seriously, "I'm pretty sure you couldn't take on Walter all by yourself."

"Walter Sullivan is dead, Alex! He's not coming back so, I really don't need you here." Elle snapped coldly.

Alex stared at her for a second, "Fine." Alex nodded as he stood up. "When you come to your senses let me know." He retorted before opening the door and slamming it behind him.

Elle lowered her head and felt her lower lip twitch, and she realized what she had just said. Part of her wanted to chase him, but it was too late and she knew it. "I do need you…"

***

Alex got into his car and started it up. He decided they both probably just needed some time apart. In his opinion she was over reacting. Alex headed down the road; he had no destination he just needed some time to think. He wished for once Elle would open her eyes to what he was telling her. Sure, her aunt was important to her, but it was more than likely her aunt had suffered the worse possible situation in store for her. Alex simply couldn't see the town effecting Virginia, the curse seemed to pick and choose. Alex on the other hand had been chosen long ago.

Before long he realized he had made his way to the lake. Getting out he began to pace back and forth. How were they supposed to get to safety if she wouldn't keep her promise and stick with him? Was Elle so blind that she truly forgot about everything she had told him yesterday? Didn't see need him regardless of what she tried to convince him? Too many questions were on his mind. He kicked his tire angrily, "Fuck! What do I have to do to convince her?!" He shouted loudly.

After a few seconds he felt slightly relieved and thought it best to sit down. He climbed onto the hood of the car and took a seat, resting his feet on the bumper. He stared out at the water. The fog off in the distance marked the location of Silent Hill. He peered angrily into the fog for several minutes.

That town had cost him a lot. It had taken his mother and his father. It had broken the protective barrier on his mind and it even forced him to face the most terrifying forces at work. Alex shook his head; The Gods were corrupt. How they felt parents killing children was justice for their ancestors decision, he couldn't understand. Somehow he knew all along something was wrong with his town, he never knew the main source of the problem had been the neighboring town.

Alex stared at the water sadly; Josh had died in that water so many years ago. It was his fault, and how he had managed to forget such an event puzzled him. It was the work of the Gods and he knew that now. Alex covered his eyes as he thought of his brothers last moments. He must have been so angry at Alex; it made him wonder if the pain had lasted onto the other side.

Alex couldn't hold it back anymore; he squeezed the place between his eyes and began to sob. Alex hadn't cried in so long, it almost felt like bliss to release it all. His throat began to tighten as he choked out his emotions heavier now. "I'm so sorry Josh…" He said nearly incoherently.

For an entire minute he remained in that position, drops from his eyes hitting his knees. He looked up from his hands through red eyes at the lake. He stopped crying abruptly as he saw something off in the distance. Getting off the hood of the car he walked towards the edge of the water. It looked like someone was floating on the water. They weren't there a minute ago, he started to panic; what if they were in danger? Could he swim out there and actually save them?

Alex tossed his coat onto the sand along with his jeans and t-shirt. He ran at full speed into the lake and began to swim out as he had learned in his swimming courses. Alex swam as hard as he could to make it to the floating body, it was several feet out but he was getting closer and could see the dark red of the t-shirt. "Hey!" Alex called trying to see if the person was coherent.

Alex swam through the waves of dark water before reaching the small floating body of a young boy. He noticed something on the young boy's chest; a flashlight. Picking it up with horror he realized it was his. Turning the boy's head he gasped; Joshua! "Oh God…." Alex couldn't contain his horror as he practically smothered the body looking for any signs of life.

The boy contained no pulse, and he looked like he had been out on the water for a little while. Alex gripped the necklace Josh's corpse was wearing. He began to sob again, "No… this isn't happening." He looked up towards the sky, "What do you want from me?!" He yelled to what ever God was listening.

Josh's head turned and opened its eyes. Alex's body froze. It blinked once, "Alex?"

Before Alex could react, a hand pulled his leg under the water. Alex began kicking and floundering. He switched on the flashlight to see dozens of hands reaching up from under the sand. The legend couldn't have been true could it? Alex kicked the hand clinging to him hard and gasped for breath once he hit the surface. "Help me!" He shouted to a boat he could see off in the distance. "Over here! Hurry! Please!" Alex managed before he was pulled under once again.

Josh gripped Alex's throat as he was pulled deeper under. Alex watched in horror as the flashlight lit up his face. The sight of Josh's decomposing corpse was enough for Alex. Closing his eyes, he blacked out.

***

Alex opened his eyes realizing he was no longer in the lake, but he was lying on a cot covered in blankets. He sat up quickly and looked around. He felt his body go numb, he was in a jail cell.

His coat and clothing were folded on the ground next to his cot. Something cold was sitting on his chest; he looked down to see the necklace hanging from his neck. Alex placed his hand around the ring with his family crest embedded on the surface. "Josh…" He furrowed his brows; it wasn't over it was far from over.

Alex pulled on his clothing and walked toward the bars, "Hey! Can I talk to someone?" Alex called loudly.

After a few seconds he heard heavy footsteps towards his cell. He saw a rather burly security guard approach the gate, "What am I doing here?" Alex asked the guard.

"Well, Mr. Shepherd you did escape from the Hospital against authority. It's about high time you returned." The guard said seriously.

Alex felt his eyes widen, "No, I don't belong there. I'm not crazy!" Alex tried desperately.

"That may be, but I'm not the judge of that." The man seemed like he was just doing his job, but Alex wasn't going to go back so easily.

"Can I have a phone call?" Alex asked.

The man pulled out some hand cuffs. "Turn around and place your arms against the bars."

Alex did as he was ordered and allowed the man to cuff him. Alex walked out of his cell slowly and co-operatively. "I need the number for the police station in Brahms." Alex said as he was lead to the phone.

"Who are you looking to speak to?" The security guard asked him.

"I'm looking for a deputy Wheeler." Alex said to the guard as he dialed the number.

Alex waited patiently. "Hello, this is Officer Grant from the South Ashfield Police Department; I've got an Alex Shepherd looking to speak to a Deputy Wheeler." The guard said into the phone.

After a long pause the guard held the phone to his ear. "Hello?" Alex asked.

"Alex? Long time no see. I hear you got busted. Is this about the stolen car?" Wheeler's voice sent big relief through Alex's body.

"No, this is actually about something a little more serious. Look, I don't have time to explain, I just need you to come down here and get me out of this place. They're going to send me back to the mental hospital." Alex stated.

Alex listened as loud amused laugher emitted from the other end of the phone-line; clearly something about the situation was amusing to Wheeler, "Back to the mental hospital?! God damn it, Alex. I always knew you had a few screws loose." Wheeler continued to laugh amused while Alex rolled his eyes.

"Wheeler, I have a feeling the lake that connects to Silent Hill is able to carry over," Alex dropped his voice, "The curse."

Wheeler paused for a moment, "Are you in danger?" Wheeler asked him.

"Yeah, but Elle isn't co-operating. You'll have to get a hold of her for me; I used my call on you." Alex explained.

"What's the number?" Wheeler asked.

"Um… I'm not quite sure to be honest. She's at South Ashfield Heights in room 108." Alex paused, "That place in particular might ring a few bells." Alex hoped.

"Yeah, I heard something was going on down at that place. A bunch of people were going to the hospital with heart problems. Also, I heard it had something to do with that old Walter Sullivan case from several years ago." Wheeler said suspiciously in a low voice so no one could hear him.

"Something is wrong, Wheeler. You're the only person who can help me. Is there any way you can get down here?" Alex asked.

"Sure, but you might want to give me a few hours." Wheeler replied.

"Not a problem, just make sure to contact Elle." Alex said.

"Give the phone back to Grant, I'll tell him not to transfer you." Wheeler told him.

"Officer Grant, he wants to speak to you." Alex looked up at the balding man.

Officer Grant placed the phone against his ear, "Hello?"

Alex sat silently hoping Elle would come down soon. All he could do now was wait and hope. "Alright Shepherd, back to your cell until your friend gets here." Officer Grant said before leading him back to his cell.

Alex followed the officer obediently knowing perfectly well if Wheeler couldn't get him out, Alex could always make a run for it. Once he was back in his cell he sat down and began to ponder what reason he had saw Josh. He wondered if perhaps it was a sign his apology meant nothing. Alex twirled the ring between his fingers as he thought about it.

Those hands under the water, they were from a tanker that had sunk several decades ago. 60 or more men were found with only their hands reaching up at the surface. How they had all ended up in the same position Alex didn't know. It wasn't likely he wanted to know.

Alex wondered why his brother had given him the necklace after wanting to drown him. Clearly it wasn't a very happy message from the other side. Alex would get to the bottom of it.

Not even twenty minutes after he had finished pondering, Elle was at his cell door looking panic-stricken. He stood up and looked relieved, "Elle." He placed his hands on hers.

"What happened?" Elle was worried.

"I can't explain right now, but it has to do with the lake." Alex explained.

"Wheeler told me he was coming to get you. What's going on, Alex? I can't wait for an explanation." Elle shook her head.

Alex took off the necklace around her neck and handed it to her. She examined it and her eyes grew wide, "Alex… It's your family crest." Elle looked up into his eyes.

Alex nodded, "Josh gave it to me." He decided to explain.

Elle's face seemed to drop, "What? You mean… this isn't over?" Elle asked him.

Alex shook his head, "I know you don't want to leave your aunt, but I really don't think anything will happen to her. She isn't cursed like we are." Alex explained.

Elle looked down and nodded, "How fast can we get out of here?" Elle asked him.

"As soon as Wheeler gets his paper work together and comes down here from Brahms." Alex replied rubbing her hand softly.

Elle smiled slightly; she was relieved Alex was alright. The memory of that morning entered her mind as she looked him over carefully, "I'm sorry about this morning." She said to him.

"That doesn't matter anymore. We just have to focus on getting out of here." Alex said soothingly.

Elle nodded, "I was so worried when you left." She told him.

Alex looked into her eyes as she continued on, "I didn't meant what I said, Alex. I do need you; I doubt I would be standing here right now if it weren't for you." Elle said to him honestly.

"No doubt." He said as he looked around at the Cell block.

"That's not what I meant." Elle said to him rolling her eyes.

"I know, Elle. Everything will be alright; we just have to get away from anything that touches Lake Toluca." Alex replied.

Elle nodded, "Well, we have a few hours. I suppose I might as well take a seat with you." She said to him.

Alex watched as she headed to the guard, "Could I have something to sit on with him?" She asked.

The guard nodded and walked over to the gate and unlocked it, "Tell me when you want out." He said to her.

Elle nodded and watched him leave. Elle placed her arms around Alex's neck, "Don't ever do that again, alright?" She asked him.

"Do what?" He asked her.

"Don't ever leave me in a rage like that." She stared up at his face looking rather hopeful.

Alex laughed, "I won't." They pulled back at the same time and sat down on his cot waiting for Wheeler to arrive.

* * *

**If you want me to update you'll have to review because last chapter I got only 1 review! COME ON! Support Alex!**


	8. Transfer Order

**Authors Note:** Yay more Wheeler! :D enjoy and please review responses!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Transfer Order**

"Then I blacked out." Alex finished telling his story as Wheeler and Elle sat in a private conference room together.

"Shit Alex, it seems trouble just follows you everywhere." Wheeler said to him shaking his head.

Alex looked at Elle who appeared to be deep in thought. "What would you suggest I do, Wheeler?" Alex asked.

"Well, I can get you out of this mess, but it would require you to spend one night at the mental hospital." Wheeler explained.

"What for?" Elle asked confused.

"Evaluation. If he acts normal he'll be released. With my recommendation it'll definitely help you out." Wheeler explained.

Alex sighed, "It's worth a shot."

"What if they don't let him go?" Elle asked Wheeler.

Alex looked from Elle to Wheeler, "Yeah, what then?" He asked.

Wheeler shook his head, "Then I won't let you stay in there. I'll do something to get you out. Legal or not so legal."

Elle seemed satisfied by this answer. "I'm going to go and get the paperwork sorted out with the Sheriff. You two sit tight." Wheeler held out a hand before heading out.

Alex felt Elle's hand grip his. "If he can't get you out, I promise I will." She whispered to him.

Alex smiled up at Elle's sorrow filled expression, "You're acting as if you'd miss me."

Alex noticed her lower lip quiver before she could cover it. "Alex… I can't lose you again and you know that." She whimpered as tears began to spill from her eyes like rain off the side of his roof in Shepherds Glen.

Alex turned and put his arms around her waist and pulled her down onto him quickly. He held her quietly as she dispensed all her anguish from her fragile mind. Elle's arms made their way around his neck warmly. Alex ran a hand up her back slowly; he couldn't stand the sight of her tears, especially when they were over him. He began to wonder how often she cried the first time he left Shepherds Glen, and even more he wondered how much she would have cried if he hadn't made it out of the Church the day they left.

Elle pulled back slowly to look at his eyes with her tear stained face. "Alex, what am I going to do until you get back? I'm so scared to be alone. For all I know this could take weeks." Elle said to him as quietly as possible.

Alex closed his eyes taking in her embrace before pulling her back slowly, "Elle, you and Wheeler should stick together until I can get back. I know it seems like a lot to ask, but please stay strong for me." He told her confidently.

Elle scoffed, "How do I stay strong when I've never been very strong to begin with?" She asked him sadly.

Alex cupped her face in one hand, "Elle, what I saw back there in Silent Hill was anything but weak. You were amazing and you need to understand that no matter what, that strength is in you." Alex shook his head with a smile, "It's not going anywhere. Just like me."

Elle searched his face for any signs of mistruth, but she found nothing but the truth in his eyes. "You really mean that?" She asked him as one final tear trickled down her cheek.

Alex looked over her face; he looked over every single detail from her cerulean eyes to her pouting lips before he nodded, "Every word."

Elle sighed with relief as her body began to relax itself in his arms. Their minds became aware of their current position. Elle was sitting on his thighs, and he was cupping her face; it was the closest they had ever been to each other. "Elle…" Alex felt his breath catch in his throat.

Elle seemed hypnotic as she began to lean towards him, "Yes…?" She asked him.

Alex felt his eyelids become heavy as he began extending his neck, "What are we…?" Alex cut himself off as her face was almost touching his.

The key being placed in the door with a rattle caused Elle to jump off Alex quickly. She scurried over to the corner and faced the wall, hoping to hide her very noticeable blush. Alex looked up at Wheeler bewildered, "Alright Alex, we can get you transferred before six o'clock tonight." He placed a file folder down on the table oblivious to the sexual attention hanging in the air.

Wheeler looked from Alex to Elle, "Would you both relax?" He shouted at them sternly.

"What?" Alex asked confused slightly.

"You two both look like you're going to a funeral. I'm ninety nine percent sure everything will work out." Wheeler scolded them.

Alex put a forced smile on his face, "I knew I could count on you Wheeler." Alex said convincingly.

"Now, is there anything you two want to talk about before Alex is transferred?" Wheeler asked as he began signing the paperwork on the table.

"No. I'd better go and see my aunt before we leave." Elle sped out of the room quickly without looking at either of them.

Wheeler looked up at her as she whizzed past. He shook his head, "Women, I'll never get how their minds work. One minute they're content with nearly everything you do and the next they're storming away from you angry as Hell. It makes no sense at all." Wheeler shook his head as he carried on filling out the paper work before him on the silver desk.

Alex looked up at the door and swallowed, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

***

The car ride up to St. Paul's Mental Hospital was more than a little awkward. Elle sat beside him in the backseat; her eyes never left the back of Wheelers seat. Alex stared ahead and tried to maintain conversation with Wheeler to keep the air light. "What did you end up telling the Sheriff in Brahms?" Alex asked leaning forward slightly so Elle was out of his vision entirely.

Wheeler glanced back, "I told them everything about how Silent Hill and Shepherds Glen aren't safe. I told them about the Order, and I even suggested we either warn people or put up a roadblock." Wheeler seemed fairly proud of himself.

Alex nodded, "A road block might be smarter than telling people."

"Why's that?" Wheeler asked skeptically.

"Well, anyone who is interested in the order might end up down there. That, or Silent Hill will have far more tourists than any previous years." Wheeler considered what Alex stated.

"You know, for a crazy person you sure do have some good common sense in you're head." Wheeler chuckled loudly.

Alex couldn't help but smile slightly at the irony of the situation. He had to be one of the sanest crazy people out there.

They turned onto a long dirt road that led to the mental hospital. Alex could vaguely remember being driven to this place years ago. He leaned back as the secluded hospital came into view. Elle looked up at the place sadly. "So this is where you spent so much time away from Shepherds Glen?" Wheeler asked him.

Alex nodded, "Yeah and I doubt I would have gotten out if it hadn't been for the dreams. I'd probably still be in room 206 convinced I was in the military for so many years." Alex noted shaking his head at the idea of being called 'soldier' for the rest of his life.

"What dreams?" Wheeler asked looking back.

Alex drew in a deep breath. "The dreams calling me back home to fight." Alex lowered his eyes thinking about how Josh would run from him in his dreams no matter how disturbing the setting seemed to be.

"That's terrible." Wheeler sounded genuinely sorry for him.

They pulled up to the Hospital doors. Several familiar staff members surrounded the car while Wheeler got out explaining the situation to them. Alex turned to Elle before removing his dog tags. "Elle." He said to her softly.

Elle looked over at him questioningly, "I want you to hold onto these for me. I'll want them back when I get out of here." Alex handed her the dog tags listening to the tiny jingle they made as they touched each other.

Elle took them in her hands carefully and looked them over. She looked into his eyes, "About earlier…" She closed her eyes.

"It's alright, Elle. You don't have to explain anything to me." He assured her.

Elle nodded feeling comfortable with that option. "I'll be back before you even know it." Alex gave her a smile.

Elle smiled back and placed her hand in his. "See you tomorrow." She said in a hopeful tone.

Alex nodded just as Wheeler opened his door up. "Come on, Alex." Wheeler said to him.

Elle got out at the same time. She stood on her side of the vehicle and braced herself against the roof of the police cruiser. Her heart beat quickly as she painfully watched her best friend place his arms behind him to be cuffed. Elle wasn't sure if it was the truth that hurt or the idea she would have to make it without him should he never be able to return to her.

Alex looked back at her with an encouraging face. He shrugged with a small smile; they always used to joke about Alex going to jail for his risky behaviour, she assumed this was the closest thing to that joke. She swallowed back a sob and smiled back at him.

Elle walked around the vehicle and stood beside Wheeler when the staff took Alex inside the building carefully, "Will he really be alright in there?" She looked down at the dog tags wrapped around her fingers sadly.

Wheeler looked back at her, "I don't see the danger. The staff agreed that tomorrow when I stop by we'd just be able to walk in, and if he hasn't lashed out we could get him back home." Wheeler assured her.

Elle nodded, "I hope he keeps up his best behaviour."

Wheeler looked at her, "You really are worried about him."

"He's been my best friend for years. I don't want to imagine life without him ever again." Elle looked up at Wheeler.

Wheeler placed his hand on her back as he opened the passenger's door, "Come on, we'll go and get some Chinese." He suggested as she slowly sat down inside the cruiser.

***

Alex followed the Dr, Blaine down the hallway; she was a very tall woman with a definite Italian look to her, "So, Alex." The older woman held up a clip board, "The first thing we're going to have you do is some simple tests." The doctor opened up her office and allowed the guards to help him inside.

Sitting down across from her desk, Alex remained as calm as possible. "What is your name?" She asked him.

"Alex Shepherd." He replied knowing the questions would start off easy and then gradually become harder.

"Who am I?" She asked him.

"Dr. Blaine." He replied calmly.

"Good. What is your occupation?" She asked him.

"I currently don't have one. I used to do volunteer work for back home, I worked at the boat launch and then I worked at the video store in town." Alex thought back.

She looked up at him slightly shocked that he didn't mention the army in any of his answers, "Correct."

Alex watched her write something down on the papers she had in front of her. "Do you know why you were brought here last time?" She asked him.

Alex nodded, "I was suffering from post dramatic stress disorder."

Dr. Blaine seemed pleased by his answer, "Do you feel you require any more time at this hospital? Perhaps you might feel you need some medication?" The doctor asked him.

"That's not really up to me. I feel ready to move forward with life, but if my evaluation states I need medication then I suppose I do." Alex shrugged figuring it was the truth and the best answer he could give her.

"Alright, well today we'll determine that. It appears your condition has gotten better at a fairly rapid rate. I just have a few more tests for you after this." Dr. Blaine determined.

Alex nodded before she spoke again, "Could we talk about your escape the last time you were here?" Dr. Blaine asked him before crossing her very long legs soundlessly.

"Sure." He replied knowing he had to be very careful with his answers here.

Dr. Blaine linked her fingers and held them to her chin, "Where did you end up going?" She asked him.

"I went back home to Shepherds Glen." Alex answered calmly.

Dr. Blaine placed her hand under her chin as she listened to him, "Why?" She asked him genuinely curious about his trip back home.

"I had thought I was in the military so I left just in case I was sent back over to fight again." Alex scratched his cheek.

"What did you do once you got back home? Did you see anyone you knew? Did anything seem to feel familiar?" She asked him softly.

I fought monsters, I killed my mother, watched my father die and discovered I killed my brother, and just to top it all off I fought members of the order; a psychotic religious cult that worships a corrupt God. Alex knew he couldn't say that to her or he'd spend the rest of his life eating jell-o and reheated macaroni. The cafeteria food alone was enough to scare him. He decided to tone it down a bit.

"I ended up at my house, and I found my mom. She and I had a brief conversation about what went on in my absence. Then I talked to some friends wondering what had gone on while I was away, and then finally I talked to my dad who told me the truth about where I had been and why." Alex explained.

The doctor smiled and nodded, "I think that will be all for now. Would you like something to eat?" She asked him.

As much as it sickened him Alex was definitely hungry from hours of not eating a single thing. Alex nodded, "Yeah, I could go for some food."

* * *

**Did anyone else notice Alex was bowl-legged? Review!**


	9. Hospital Night

**Authors Note:** So, who's up for an intense chapter? I am! Everyone who reads this, I think you should leave a review telling me how this chapter was, as I am not sure how well I write this type of chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Hospital Night**

Alex was proud his mental, emotional and physical examinations all paned out for him. Dr. Blaine said he seemed in good shape to go home tomorrow; they just had to monitor his sleeping patterns.

He hoped they wouldn't put him on any medication, but it was much better than being put back into the hospital full time. Alex didn't belong there and as long as no one was told the reasoning he had been there in the first place, the doctors would have no reason to keep him there.

On the file it stated he had gone mental over his brother's death, but not that he was in the boat at the same time. That would have led to intense investigation. The possibilities he could be tried and convicted for murder was far too possible.

Alex lay down on the cot; he was fairly tired from the physical workout. His legs felt like jelly and his arms felt twice as long. The staff members hooked him up to a monitor; the brace on his finger would monitor his heart rate while he slept. Alex barely noticed the staff leave the room he was so exhausted.

Alex closed his eyes knowing in no time at all he would be asleep. His breathing became slower and his body began to relax completely. As he drifted off, he thought of Elle; how was she doing without him right now? He knew Elle was likely worried sick, but she was a strong girl. With one last sigh, Alex drifted off to sleep thinking of him and Elle on a beach somewhere. Alex smiled softly at the though of Elle in a bikini.

***

Alex opened his eyes some time later as he heard the sound of metal scraping against metal. God what was that sound? Alex could hear faint screams in the distance. "No..." His eyes widened as he sat up from his bed.

Alex looked around the room for something to defend himself. He discovered a scalpel sitting on the stand beside him. Alex squinted at it; he didn't notice that there earlier. The scraping brought his mind back to the issue at hand. He opened the door and looked outside his room. The hallways were bare, papers and gurneys were scattered about on the floor. What was going on?

He headed down the hallway away from the scraping. Another blood curling scream hit his ears as he made his way into one of the open rooms. Looking around he noticed his flashlight shining onto him from a table. Alex slowly approached the light and picked it up. Shining it around the room he looked for anything useful. He noticed a scrap of paper with a number written onto it. "080907" Alex read to himself.

Alex pocketed the note feeling he might need it later. Alex turned and noticed a door leading to a hallway across from where he came from. Alex crammed the light into his night shirt's breast pocket. The door opened quite easily, but he wasn't expecting what he saw when he entered the hallway. The walls were rusted with metal grating; the floor was also grating and rather dirty. Alex sighed; somehow he knew it would come down to this again.

A few bug-like creatures flew towards his face; Alex retaliated by jabbing each one with the scalpel. They fell to the ground quickly before he could continue on walking. The door at the end of the hall was the exit. Alex grabbed the door knob and twisted it; locked. Heading back down the hall he knew he had to look for a key. While Alex ran, he tried every door until the ER opened up for him. Alex began searching the room.

In the far corner of the room a hole had been broken into the wall; the remains of cement covering the bricks were chipped away. A steel pipe was sticking out; it appeared to have been there a while. Alex placed his scalpel inside his pocket next to the flashlight before he pulled the pipe from the wall and held it in his hands. There was nothing else in the room so he left.

Back into the hallway he noticed someone quickly run inside the next room. Alex quickly ran over just as the door shut. He tugged at the door but it wouldn't budge. A number pad was on the door. Digging into his pocket he checked the numbers written down. After typing in the correct number Alex proceeded to open the door. Opening it up he peered inside; his pipe was ready in his hands. His eyes moved wildly around the room in search of the person who just entered. "Hello?" Alex called.

There were slow footsteps off into the far end of the room. Alex stepped inside and began looking for the source. He heard another door close and he ran for it. Once Alex pushed the door open he saw a woman in nurse attire with her back turned to him. Something about the woman was familiar. "Hello?" he asked as he closed the door behind him.

Turning herself around she smiled; His heart stopped. "Elle?" He asked.

"Alex, I knew you'd come." The blonde said calmly.

Alex could only stare; nothing about this seemed right. "Elle... What are you doing here?" He asked her.

She sat herself down on the surgery table. "I was waiting for you."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked taking a step forward.

"When you left, I was so scared you'd never come back. We're in this together." She said, her face never shifting from a pleased expression.

"Yeah, we are..." Alex looked around the room before shaking his head, "You and I should get out of here." He said taking a few more steps towards her.

Elle cocked her head to the side as she looked at him, "Alex, isn't it about time?" She asked as he was standing only a foot away.

Alex stared confused, "For what?"

Her eyes darkened, "Your medication."

Alex watched, feeling his breath catch in his throat as she leaned forward and slowly reached between her breasts. Alex looked up at her face as she pulled out what she was digging for. Alex took a step back as he noticed the needle in her hands; it was filled with dark red liquid. "No... Elle what's going on?" He asked sternly.

She slid off the table and took a step forward, "Alex, I only want to make it all better." Elle said almost mechanically.

Elle's face grew menacing. Alex let go of the pipe and grabbed her hand just before she could push the needle into his skin, "Get off me!" He shouted as he pushed her shoulder with his other hand.

She clenched her teeth, "They're going to give you medicine hoping you will get better. The worst part is nothing will get better, Alex!" She struggled with him for several seconds before he pushed her far enough away.

"Elle, stop this! You're not making any sense!" He yelled grabbing his scalpel.

Alex watched as she moved forward like one of the dead nurses in Silent Hill. "No..." He watched as her deathly form began to approach him with an equally disgusting walk.

She grabbed his throat with one hand, "If there's no sacrifice, it will never end!" Her voice sounded hoarse.

Alex felt his eyes widen as the hand with the needle pulled back quickly. Alex made the only reaction he could think of and watched as her mouth emitted a disgusting gurgle as she looked down. "Look what you've done..." She choked out as she backed up; the scalpel buried in her chest. Somehow it felt good to see it; how could that feel good at all?

Alex watched the needle fall from her hand and shatter on the floor. He watched as Elle collapsed to the floor and began turning into a nurse demon. "What are you?" He asked it.

That couldn't have been Elle, it was another illusion. It had to be. Alex went to move away when he realized he couldn't move his foot. The red liquid from the needle trapped his feet to the floor.

"Oh shit!" He panicked as the liquid began to climb up his leg.

Alex began kicking his foot to get it off; he kicked so hard he fell backwards. Alex crab walked backwards and watched as the liquid began to head towards Elle's body. Getting to his feet he stared down in horror as the liquid began flowing into her face. Alex backed up as he saw the body stir and begin to get up. It pulled the scalpel out of its chest and held it threateningly.

Alex reached for the pipe by his left foot. "Get the fuck away from me!" He held the steel pipe up.

The enemy didn't back down so he made his decision to swing at its head. It faltered a few steps backwards. He swung again, spinning its body on the spot. Taking a deep breath he swung as hard as he could, exploding the head at contact. He wiped his face as the nurse fell to the floor. The blood would surely stick to his face, but he couldn't think too hard about it; he had to get out of the hospital.

Alex headed out of the room only to hear the scraping of metal claws and more helpless screams. "You've gotta be shitting me..." He panted.

The door was the only way out; he was willing to at least take that risk. He ran down the hall towards the scraping and hid inside the only unlocked room until it passed on by.

He hid underneath a desk in the room hoping the monster would pass on by. His heart beating in his ears was the only thing Alex could focus on while the loud clumsy thumps and scraping passed by him. All he wanted to know now was why this was all happening, and why the hospital? Nothing was making any sense between Elle's senseless ramble, and the giant dizzy monster with the claws; he hoped he could find the answers soon.

Once the scraping was completely past his hallway, Alex stood up. The nameplate on the desk said Dr. M Blaine. He decided to search her drawers for something to help him. Perhaps she had the key he was looking for. Most of the drawers were empty except for one. Alex pulled out a piece of paper. He read over the document:

_Doctor Harold Isaac,_

_ The patient in room 206 is falling deeper inside his depression. For several months now he's declined to leave his bed. He is beginning to refuse his meals; at this rate he hasn't long to live. _

_I must begin his trial of electroshock therapy to see if his mind can be repaired. In order to perform this task I need your authorization. This task will be completed __March 20th, 2008__ with your consent._

_ Please forward this document to my inbox immediately. _

_Sincerely, Doctor Mira Blaine_

Alex remembered a flash of light, loud crackling and then his body going numb. For some time now he thought he had simply hallucinated explosions; all this time it had been his electroshock therapy session. Alex closed the drawer and headed for the door.

The hallway was clear; he headed towards some more unopened doors. None of them opened except for room 206. Alex sighed before heading inside cautiously. A large armoire stood before him in the middle of the room. Looking around, Alex saw nothing else occupying 206.

Alex walked towards it, watching out for anything strange. On the door was a small circle with symbols carved into it; the Shepherd family crest. Alex lifted up the ring hanging from his chain. Alex removed the ring from his neck and stuck it inside the circle before turning it like a key.

The armoire doors opened and he placed the necklace back around his neck. Inside the armoire was the key to the main doors. Alex picked it up and examined the tiny silver key. A hand on his shoulder forced him to turn quickly. It was Elle in the nurse outfit.

"So much animal rage is stained to your soul; I really must get rid of that for you." She glared at him and pushed him backwards into the armoire. It toppled over and the doors closed on him, leaving his knees pressed against the closed door. "Noooo!" He yelled as he pounded his fists against the doors.

"You need to release it, Alex." He could hear clumsy thumps and long nails scraping against the tile floors outside the armoire, "Worry not, Alex; the monster will assure that everything goes as planned." Her sweet laughter was hauntingly a lot like her mothers.

"Elle! Let me out! Please don't do this to me!" He screamed at her as he came close to tears.

"Poor claustrophobic little Alex." She made a small 'tisk tisk' noise before continuing, "You can't come out until you're all better."

"Please...." He banged so hard his hands were beginning to bleed from the sores on his fists.

His chest heaved as he began to sob fearfully. "You thought I had forgotten about that, hadn't you? Your fear of small dark places..." She asked him, her voice muffled through the wooden armoire.

He pressed his hands against the doors and began to rattle them quickly. "Elle..." Alex never usually felt so pathetic, but at that moment there was no escaping his intense fear.

"Well Alex, I hadn't forgotten! I've remembered quite a bit. I still remember the code of the deal, 'sever the bloodline, and sever the pain'. I even remember fact that the gods depended on your death, Alex." She paused for a moment listening to his sobs, "You don't want me to die do you? We're so close Alex, I couldn't bare knowing you let me get hurt." Alex made an effort to listen to her, but it wasn't able to sink in at the moment.

She giggled softly, "I guess God's relying on me to fix it. Looks like I've hand wrapped them their present." Elle sounded incredibly enthusiastic.

Alex listened as Elle began speaking in a different language that he had never heard before. Perhaps it was Arabic, maybe even a language Satan created. All Alex knew for sure was that the armoire began to shake and rattle as she spoke. Alex felt his chest as a strange tingling sensation began. It felt like something was being painlessly ripped from his body; there was no way for him to define it.

As Elle stopped speaking there was a dead silence; that couldn't be very good. Four razor sharp claws cut through the left side of the armoire. Alex gasped, "Fuck!" He yelled as the claws were yanked out followed by a sharp growl.

The claws came down on the right side of the armoire in a similar fashion. "Don't struggle too much dear; I just have to take what belongs to us." Though it wasn't truly Elle, it had her voice exactly.

Alex held his breath and closed his eyes as he heard the claws begin to shred through the middle of the armoire. Just as the claws skimmed his skin he jolted his body upwards.

Looking around the room, he realized he was still in bed. Alex realized he was panting and covered in sweat. Dr. Blaine was standing at the foot of his bed staring at him. "Still having the nightmares?" She asked him concerned.

Alex panted and nodded, "I'll say." He swallowed.

The nurse wrote something down on her clipboard, "Well, I called Deputy Wheeler and he's going to be here shortly." She told him.

Alex looked at her in amazement. "You mean, I can go home?" He asked his doctor.

She nodded, "You're still in need of medication, but you've reached the stage of being released from hospital watch." Dr. Blaine seemed proud of his progress.

Alex smiled excitedly, "Although, Alex..." He looked at her stern expression, "You will have to report back to this hospital monthly for renewal of your prescription and for evaluation updates until you're completely fine."

Alex nodded, "I can agree to that."

Dr. Blaine headed for the door, "I suggest you get your things ready, and an orderly will be by to get you when your transportation is here."

Alex decided to get changed; he would have a hell of a time explaining his dream to Wheeler and Elle. Likely Elle would take it the hardest for many reasons. Perhaps he would hold off on telling them for now.

* * *

**Please review and tell me how it was!**


	10. Champion

**Authors Note:** So, last chapter was pretty stressful for Alex. I had a lot of fun writing it, but again, the Silent Hill realm is tricky so I had to be careful with it. This chapter is a little lighter for all of you who need a break from last chapter. I hope you all like it a lot!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Champion**

The only thing on Alex's mind all day was his dream. He pondered in the lobby for a while before Elle and Wheeler had shown up. The way Elle was dressed, the way she spoke and even the things she said were so very unlike her… but aside from her appearance, it reminded him an awful lot of her mother.

The moment Elle got out of the police car; she flung her arms around Alex. "You're alright! Thank god." She pressed her head against his chest listening to his steady heart beat.

Alex smiled, welcoming her affection. "It's good to see you again too." He let his teeth show as he smiled down at her.

"She wouldn't stop worrying all night." Wheeler told him looking rather tired.

Alex looked over at him as he leaned against the cruiser. "She's a stubborn one. Believe me I would know; I've had to deal with this shit for years." Alex chuckled receiving a slap on the bicep.

"Jerk!" Elle laughed as they both got in the back of the police cruiser.

Wheeler started up the engine and before Alex could blink, they were already heading far away from the building. "So you got off with just some meds and a check-up appointment; not bad my friend." Wheeler said looking in the rearview-mirror.

"Why did you need the medication anyway?" Elle asked him crinkling her nose slightly.

Alex licked his bottom lip, not sure whether or not to tell her the reason or to lie for now. Clearly he had taken too much time to ponder, "What happened?" Elle asked staring fearfully.

Wheeler glanced up in the mirror once again. Elle grabbed his arm; he could feel the fear in her touch. "Alex?" She asked pleadingly.

Alex sighed and shook his head with an odd look, "Well, I had a nightmare again." He looked into her eyes.

"Again?" Wheeler asked looking in the mirror before looking back to the road, "Shit Alex, what does that mean?" He asked.

Alex shook his head sternly, "I don't know. I used to get these dreams before I came to Shepherds Glen, only they were about Joshua."

"Who were they about this time?" Elle asked him intent on getting answers from him.

Alex looked into her eye before answering, "You were there. You were in a nurse uniform, trying to jab me with a needle." Alex said to her.

Wheeler let out a chuckle, "What?" Alex furrowed his brows.

"Sounds like a naughty trip to Oz if you ask me, Alex." Wheeler said making Alex clench his jaw tightly.

Elle looked down slightly embarrassed but met Alex's face once again. "What else happened?" She asked him.

"There was this monster but I couldn't see it I could only hear it, and it was trampling down the halls and I could hear people screaming…" Alex thought about it again, "Then, you showed up near the end again and you…" He looked down.

Elle stared, "Go on!"

Alex sighed, "You had me killed by that monster. It looked like you but, it was in no way…. You, Elle." He explained.

Elle drew in a deep breath, "I… I can't believe it. I don't understand why I would do that in a dream, it just doesn't make any sense." Elle panicked.

Alex placed a hand on her shoulder, "Elle, relax I know you would never hurt me like that." He assured her.

Elle looked away, "I hope you're right. I hope this isn't some sign…" She trailed off.

Alex decided it was best to stay silent. The drive was strange enough as it was without more details. Elle seemed to be nervous, not of Silent Hill for once, but of herself. Alex highly doubted she would really hurt him, but there was a message there he just had to decode. Josh had been rather defensive where she had been offensive. It definitely meant something and one thing was for sure; it wasn't over yet.

***

Alex and Elle said goodbye to Wheeler once he dropped them off at a cheap yet nice hotel in Brahms. They found it a good idea to stick in the same area for a little while. Alex opened the door to the room and looked around, "It's not bad in here. I like it." He said to her.

Elle looked around at the room as she came in behind him. The room was a nice pale nearly yellow colour and the bed sheets seemed to match as they were pale tan. Elle put her clothes inside the top drawer immediately. Alex sat down on the bed and grabbed the remote. "Alright! A plasma TV." Alex said excitedly.

Elle rolled her eyes at him, "Is that all you can think about? The TV?" She asked slightly amused.

Alex laughed, "Well, we also get free coffee and a maker for it." Alex pointed at the stand beside the TV.

Elle laughed, "I think it's time to take your medication." Alex snapped his head up in her direction.

That's what the nurse version of Elle had said to him. Elle didn't seem to notice his hostility at her joke as she pulled soaps out of the bag she had carried in. "Well, I think I should go take a shower now. Have fun with that TV." Elle smiled softly before leaving the room.

Alex watched her go and sighed. After several minutes of surfing the channels he found an episode of The Simpsons; it had been a while since he watched it. His laughter could be heard all the way to where Elle was; even with the water on full blast. Elle giggled slightly knowing nothing ever made him laugh as hard as cartoons could. It had been one of the things that made Alex and Josh so close.

As Elle finished washing herself she cautiously got out of the shower before wrapping her body in a fluffy light pink towel the hotel provided. She looked around the bathroom and smacked her head lightly, "Of course I forgot my clothes…" She shook her head at her foolishness as she headed out of the room listening to the door creak softly as she passed through.

Alex stared at the TV and carried on laughing. The moment Elle came into view he grew very surprised by the sight of her in just a towel. He looked from the back of her head to the middle of her revealed thighs. She searched through the drawer for only a few seconds, but Alex had barely managed to remove his gaze before she looked back at him. "Having fun?" She asked with a smile.

"What?" Alex looked shocked and confused; he had no idea how she knew he was just checking her out.

She pointed to the TV, "The Simpsons. You were laughing like a maniac. I could hear you from inside the shower." Elle turned to face him causing Alex to use all his willpower not to look at her chest.

"Oh yeah, I missed this show." He swallowed as he attempted to smile through his arousal.

Elle let out a faint laugh and headed back into the bathroom clueless as to his current state. Alex looked down at his lap with a groan; now was definitely not the time to be feeling something below the waist. Alex sighed deeply before closing his eyes. Animals. Vomit. Wheeler naked. Mom and dad fucking. "Okay… I'm back." He locked his jaw before turning back to the TV, attempting to focus.

Elle reemerged from the bathroom clothed in a pale yellow tank top and baggy brown cargo pants. "Hey." She greeted as she sat next to him on the bed.

The scent of her strawberry soap mixed with her floral shampoo caught his nose delightfully. Elle looked back at him, "So overall, how was the stay?" She asked him curiously as she lay back propped against a pillow.

Alex thought back to the Hospital yesterday and merely shrugged his shoulders, "I guess it went well. I answered a few questions, and I guess I answered them all correctly. I ate some nasty cafeteria food and then they tested my physical health before I went to bed. Pretty much I just have to take pills before I sleep to stop my dreams from being so intense." Alex looked back at her calmly.

Elle nodded with a small smile, "I'm glad to hear it. I guess you're no longer a wanted dangerous man on the run."

Alex laughed through his nose, "I guess I'm just a no longer wanted dangerous man on the run." He eyed her deviously, "I guess that means you're my prisoner."

Elle tossed a pillow at his head with a laugh as it slid from his face. "Hey!" He laughed.

"If I'm your prisoner then you're a pretty shitty captor; you left me alone for twenty-four hours." She raised a brow with a smirk.

Alex nodded, "That was just to test your ability to obey orders. Told you to 'stay' remember?" Alex received a fist to the side.

"What am I now, your pet terrier?" She asked sitting up to abuse him some more with her hands.

Alex held up his elbow so she wouldn't reach him, "I give up!" he yelled in pain as he leaned back to avoid any more blows to the head.

Elle sat with her arms crossed, "See, I'm always the winner." She said to him with satisfied smile.

"Only because I can't hit you." Alex chuckled.

"Oh really?" She stood up and faced him, "Why not?" She cocked her head to the side.

"I don't hit girls." He looked up at her.

"Girl? I'm hardly a girl, Alex. I'm a woman." She extended her already long pale neck.

"Sorry, I don't hit females. Better?" He asked shaking his head.

"No. Women can handle birthing children, why couldn't we take a punch?" She asked him holding up her fists.

Alex raised a brow, "You want me to hit you?" He asked her.

"I'm not saying to hit me, I'm saying, I could take it if you did. I'm a big girl." She smiled confidently.

"Are we going back to the old days when we used to wrestle on your mothers porch?" He asked amused.

Elle laughed, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Those were the days…" She smiled nostalgically.

"I used to win… up until you got taller than me for that short time when you were eight." He stated at the memory of Elle's growth spurt.

Elle vaguely remembered being taller than him; she had also gotten so lanky it was hard to walk properly. Her father used to tell her she was built like a colt; she thought that expression was rather funny. "It's not my fault girls grow before boys." She placed a hand on her hip; she reminded him of his mother when he and Josh would do something wrong.

Alex looked up into her eyes with a small smile, "You were pretty good at wrestling me back then." He stood up slowly and stood before her, "But could you take me now?" He challenged.

Elle backed up a few paces before putting up her fists. "I know I could still take you, Alex." She clenched her teeth together making him break into a grin.

Alex hunched over slightly with his arms out at his sides "Come on, Elle. Come and get me." Alex said to her grinning widely.

Elle had to smirk at his gapped front teeth; she jumped from one foot to the other repeatedly before taking a run at him. Alex bowed his head quickly and submerged, scooping her off the ground with his shoulder and arms. Elle hung over his shoulder, her legs moving wildly, "Alex! Put me down!" She screamed at him angrily.

"I thought you could take me, Elle?" He said in a know-it-all way.

"Alex!" She tried punching at his back, but it was useless.

"Do you give in? Do you admit I'm the champ?" Alex asked as he wrapped one arm around the back of her knees to keep her from kicking.

Elle groaned angrily, "Never! I can still win!" She yelled at him.

"Bullshit." Alex laughed at her confidence.

Elle wiggled for a few more seconds like a worm on a hook before letting out a defeated grunt, "Ok, let me down now, Alex." She said to him.

"Oh Elle, I can't do that; I haven't been told what a good wrestling champion I am for beating the old master of the ring. I think I remember that nickname I gave you too: Stretch-Arm-Strong." Alex held back a laugh as he carried on taunting her as he held her over his shoulder.

Elle was so angry it was hard forcing herself not to laugh at the old nickname as she glared at her bangs that were hanging before her face. "Alex! This isn't funny!" She shouted hoping he'd let her go.

"Yes it is." He replied receiving another pound on his back, "Do you really want to spend all night massaging my back, or would you rather fess up to the truth?" He asked laughing at her weak punches and annoyed grumbles.

Elle rolled her eyes deciding she had enough, "Fine Alex… You're the champion of ultimate wrestling! Now let me go!" Elle yelled at Alex through her very angry grunts and sighs.

Alex smirked and smacked her ass with one hand and listed to her yelp, "Good girl." He rubbed in before lowering her onto the bed.

Elle glared at him once he leaned over her, "I ought to shove my foot up your ass for that!"

Alex laughed silently, "You're adorable when you're pissed off." He pinched her cheek before standing up straight.

Elle shook her head and grabbed the remote. "You owe me."

"I own you? Sounds good, maybe I could sell you off for something less lazy." Alex said keeping a straight face.

She looked up with a smile she simply couldn't hide. "You know what I said you asshole." Elle began to laugh

Alex laughed, "I know, I'll think about it."

* * *

**Don't know what to do now that you've just finished this chapter? How about a review to me?! YAY!**


	11. Shots

**Authors Note**: Sorry for the delay guys, I've been busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was really fun to write. I'd like to hear some responses :D

* * *

**Chapter 11: Shots**

Elle had managed to cuddle up next to Alex while they watched some old episodes of Everybody Loves Raymond for lack of anything better to do. Alex was propped up on his elbows to watch the TV; he hadn't given much more thought to Elle's reasoning for being so close tonight. Alex just assumed she still didn't want to be alone despite the night she stayed alone at her aunts.

Alex couldn't seem to stop his mind as it seemed to wander back to his dream over and over again. The seductive outfit on Elle, the darkness within her, the family ring and even the grating seemed to haunt him. The needle began to make him suspicious; what had even been inside of it? Some sort of monster juice? Alex remembered she stated something about it not being able to help him. Perhaps it was a reflection of his medication. Alex didn't know what to think of the whole mess.

Elle's sudden shifting beside him caused him to look down at her. Her eyes were watery and it was clear she had been thinking of something unpleasant. "Elle?" He asked leaning to get better look at her.

Elle shook her head quickly and waved a hand, "I'm fine, don't worry." Her voice was masked with calmness, but her voice held a crackle of pain when she spoke.

Alex placed both arms around her shoulders and leaned back with her in his arms; she placed her hand against her face and tried hard not to cry any louder, but failed. "Please don't, Alex. Just let me go." She began sadly.

Alex shook his head, "What is this about?" He asked her.

Elle clenched her eyes closed and a few tears dripped out, "I hate crying. It makes me look stupid…" She wiped her eyes.

"Its fine, Elle." Alex's voice remained soft.

Elle sniffled and took what he said into consideration. He was here for her, and she knew she could trust him. "I guess I'm just worried that I'm going to hurt you. I mean that dream had to mean something." She looked up at him.

"Hey, you know I'm the champion. You have no chance at it." He smiled playfully.

"Alex, you don't know what that place could make me do. It's a curse! The whole damn place! If I ever killed you against my will, I would have to kill myself, Alex. I don't think you're getting it." She yelled.

Alex shook his head, "Elle, in my dream I knew it wasn't you. It was just an illusion. I'm not going to end up dead." He said calmly.

Elle nodded, "I just hope you know what you're doing by trusting me." She looked down.

"Elle, I know you better than anyone ever has or ever will. If I think I'm in danger, I'll escape, but I'm not. I'm safe with you just as you are with me. Nothing will happen as long as we stick together like we have. I'm stronger with you around; you make me want to fight harder." Alex looked into her light coloured eyes as he spoke.

Elle examined his face, but found only sincerity in her best friend. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Alex nodded.

Elle took in a confident breath as Alex ran his hand up and down her bicep. "You're really good with words you know." She laughed slightly.

Alex smiled at her, "I guess I was just born perfect." He joked.

Elle laughed, "Don't get too cocky or I'll have to stop giving you compliments."

Alex looked back up at the TV, "I guess I'll have to behave." He surfed through the channels for something else to watch, "I hope there's something good on."

Elle watched the TV as he pressed the button every few seconds. They couldn't seem to find anything good on. "Alex, it's almost five thirty, maybe we should just go out and get something to eat." Elle suggested.

Alex looked over at her and flicked the power button on the remote to shut the TV off, "Sounds good to me." He said smiling at her.

Elle got up and put on her black hoodie before they headed out of the hotel room together. "So what are we in the mood for?" Alex asked draping his arm around her shoulder as they walked.

"Hmmm…. Surprise me." She said to him.

***

After their dinner at the tiny Italian restaurant, Alex and Elle decided to get to know Brahms. They would remain there for a few days until Elle's aunt was ready to come home. Her aunt was given the number to the hotel in case she decided to call. Elle was feeling for once since the events of Silent Hill she could let loose a little.

"So where do you feel like going? Not much is still open." Alex reminded her.

Elle bit her lip as she thought, "I could definitely go for a drink." She said confidently.

Alex looked at her surprised, "You? Drink?" He let out a loud laugh.

She furrowed her brows and lightly hit his arm to make him stop laughing, "I drink." Elle assured him.

Alex shook his head, "Please Elle, I could drink you under the table."

"Is that what you say to all the guys?" She laughed as he gave her an unamused look.

"Elle, you won't last ten minutes in a bar." He said seriously.

"Oh really?" She pointed to the bar across the street, "Wanna make a bet?" She held out her hand.

Alex rolled his eyes, "If I win you're going to watch an entire porno with me. Only because I know you hate porn." He smirked.

Elle bit her lip again, "Okay, but if I win, you have to tell me your darkest, most, deepest secret."

"What the Hell, I'll let you keep the dog tags too if you can stay sober longer than me." Alex shrugged.

Elle looked down at the dog tags; she had left them around her neck. "Deal." She held out her hand; Alex hesitated a moment before shaking her hand.

Elle dragged him over by his arm and the two went inside after Elle was carded at the door. "See Elle, you're too young for this shit." Alex said as they sat at the bar.

The bar itself was full but not completely full. What with it being a sports night they managed to escape most of the people as they sat at tables watching the television. "What do you want to start with? Maybe a nice light beer?" He deviously said as they got comfortable at the counter.

"Start me off with some vodka shots. We'll see where we get from there." She flicked her brows confidently.

Alex let out a low laugh and called over the bartender, "Get us both a round of vodka shots." Alex placed down some money on the counter.

The bartender nodded and placed two shot glasses before them and filled it with Smirnoff vodka. "Straight shots," Alex picked up the glass and nodded at her, "Isn't that too much for a little girl like you?" He asked smiling before taking the shot.

Elle glared and took the shot right after him, slamming the glass lightly against the counter, "Hit me." She said to the bartender.

Alex smiled, "Sure you can handle it?" He placed his glass beside hers.

"Are you sure you can handle the pressure there, mister? You're starting to look a little intimidated by a little girl like me." Elle retorted crossing her legs in the most feminine manner possible.

Alex picked up his newly refilled shot glass and didn't remove his eyes from hers as he drank. He placed it back on the counter, "Again."

Elle drank hers down and placed it beside his. "Are you changing your mind about the bet yet?" Elle asked him confidently.

Alex shook his head with a small smile, "You're only a few seconds into this. Just wait until we hit the ten minute marker. Then we'll see who's won." Alex looked her in the eye, "You're going to be watching porn no matter what you think you're capable of." He said attempting to keep a straight face.

"We'll just see about that." She took the next shot.

***

An hour later Elle was laughing hysterically at Alex, "You're drunk, you're so damn drunk." Alex slurred as he laughed back at her.

She covered her mouth as she made a hiccupping laugh, "You're drunk!" She practically yelled back.

Alex caught her elbows as she almost fell backwards off the stool. He slid forward and almost landed on the floor with her. Alex listened to her laugh loudly at him and began laughing lightly back. "Perhaps you two should sit in a booth." The bartender suggested.

"Alright. Get the waitress to send over a whisky and… what do you want?" He asked as though his lips were numb.

"Another mudslide!" Elle shouted up at the bartender from the floor.

The bartender nodded. Alex held both of Elle's hands and pulled her to back onto her feet. Elle stood up and placed an arm around Alex's neck while he placed an arm around her back to hold her up as they walked to a booth the waitress led them to. "Thanks." Alex slurred as he waved to the waitress who placed their orders down.

Elle rested her head on Alex's shoulder as she carried on laughing over their previous conversation, "So Wheeler thinks aliens are going to come and hijack our bodies." She snorted causing him to laugh.

"He's so fucked." Alex looked down at her through misty eyes, "So are we." He noted before taking a drink.

Elle smiled showing her teeth, "You are fucked, not me." She tried sitting up straight.

Alex rolled his eyes and looked back at her, "You're smashed, Elle. Now you gotta watch porn with me." Alex pointed at her.

"Nu uh, you get to tell me your secret," She hiccupped, "because I know you have one!" She pointed back.

"I do not; I'm clean as a whistle." Alex slurred reminding himself of his dad slightly.

"A whistle? Oh Alex, you're very drunk." Her voice faltered through every few words.

Alex finished his whisky as Elle made it halfway through her mudslide, "We're both smashed, but I guess you did last longer then I thought. You win after all." Alex sighed.

Elle looked from her glass to him lazily, "I told you so." She agreed going to shake his hand.

A tall blonde guy tapped Elle on the shoulder, "Hello?" Elle said looking up at the man who was dressed in blue jeans and a T-shirt.

"Would you like to hang out with me at my table?" He asked her pointing a thumb over to a small table in the corner.

Overall the situation seemed fairly unsafe. She wasn't too drunk to know she was having a good enough time with Alex yet. Elle didn't want to wake up in some stranger's house. God knows what kind of sick-o he was. Elle shook her head, "No, I'm fine with this guy." Elle pointed to Alex.

"Oh come on, just for a few minutes. Let me buy you a drink. Your boyfriend here looks like he could use a nap anyway." The guy said with a smile.

Alex lightly shoved Elle out of the booth and stood before him, though Alex was an inch shorter, he glared up at the taller man, "She said no, so why don't you go fuck yourself?" Alex didn't sound very drunk, he just sounded mad.

Elle watched slightly confused and worried. "Please, you're in no condition to demand I do anything." The guy pushed Alex's shoulder with one hand.

Alex swung with one fist quickly, colliding with the guy's jaw, In a quick second blood shot out of the guy's mouth as Alex's knuckles cracked hard against his jaw. In a second punch Alex's fist collided with the guy's temple. The guy fell to the floor out cold. Alex looked back at Elle, "Come on, let's go before someone notices." He said to her.

"Yeah, I don't want you to go back to jail or anything like that." Elle said looking up at him.

"Believe me, if he hurt you, I'd take that risk." Alex said sternly.

Elle smiled in admiration and put her arm around his waist while he leaned on her for some balance. Alex placed his money on a trey at the bar. "Have a nice night you two." The bar tender said, clearly not noticing the passed out man on his floor in the dark area of the bar.

"Yes sir!" Alex saluted the bar tender making Elle laugh out loudly.

The two did their very best to make it down the street together. Alex didn't exactly need the support of Elle under his arm, but it sure was nice to have it. He seemed to take any excuse just to be close to her. Alex and Elle managed to stumble their way back to the hotel together safely.

* * *

**Reviews rule! Yay for drunken heroes!**


	12. Fumbling in the Dark

**Authors Note:** Well, this chapter may make or break this story for you. Hopefully it will fill you with happiness. I may have to raise the rating, but we'll see how many people get offended. I hope you all like it, and tell me if I should have raised the rating! :D

* * *

**Chapter 12: Fumbling in the Dark**

Alex managed to keep his balance long enough to unlock the correct room. Elle walked in, still trying to lean on him for support. The two noisily shut the door and clung together as they made their way over to the bed closest to them. "We made it!" Elle said victoriously.

"Of course, I'll never let you down." Alex gulped back the feeling of nausea.

Elle began to struggle with her hoodie as she sat back against the pillows next to him. Alex stared up at the ceiling as he attempted to feel more sober. Elle struggled harder next to him, "I'm stuck!" Her voice was muffled through the hoodie stuck over her face.

Alex pulled on her sleeve and helped out of it. "Whew!" She sighed as her hair frizzed up from the contact, "It's hot!"

Alex nodded looking at her body over, "I noticed." He said to her.

"Why are you still in your coat?" She questioned.

Alex shrugged looking confused, "I'll take it off." He began taking it off without as much hassle as Elle.

Alex sat back in just his black T-shirt and jeans comfortably. Elle looked at him for a minute, "Alex?" She slurred his name slightly.

"What?" He furrowed his brows as he tried to focus his sight on her.

"Well I want to know your darkest secret." She drew circles on his forearm with her fingers.

"Well," Alex got onto his side to face her, resting his head against his arm. "I don't think I want to tell you." He said with a goofy grin.

Elle smacked his chest playfully, "Come on, we agreed!" She said to him.

Alex sighed, "Alright I guess I should." He paused to swallow back saliva, "I think you're the most amazing person I've ever met in my entire life, and even if I met everyone on Earth I think I'd still think you're the most amazing person ever." He tried to stare into her glazed eyes as he spoke.

Elle looked shocked, and pleased, "Really?" Her voice was faint as she leaned closer.

Alex nodded, "Yeah," He leaned closer to her face.

Elle closed her eyes and inched closer, "That's funny; I was thinking the same about you..." His lips were less than an inch away, "Will we still be best friends after this?" She asked him softly.

Alex closed his eyes, "Always..." His lips pressed lightly against hers.

Elle's lips were so soft and smooth against his; Alex felt the same to Elle. Neither could quite believe what was happening, but neither was ready for it to end. They pressed lips together several times at a slow pace. They both opened their mouths at the same time and their tongues begin to mingle soothingly. His tongue rubbed against hers as gently as possible; she seemed so fragile to him.

Alex felt her fingers on his cheek; he felt a tingling sensation as she touched him. He placed his palm on the back of her head and let his fingers intertwine in her hair. She reached back and pulled out her pony tale and allowed him to slide his fingers freely through her blonde locks. Her fingers found his earlobe and he let out a small groan before pulling away from her lips.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea; I mean we're so fucking drunk. I don't want you to be pregnant." He shook his head.

Elle nodded, "Alright, but I still want to kiss you." She said to him calmly.

Alex smiled, "I'm alright with that idea." He agreed.

Elle got up and held up a finger, "One minute! I'll be right back." She promised him incoherently as she ran over to the dresser; she nearly walked right into it.

Alex licked his lips amazed by the feeling she left behind. Elle pulled out some light blue pajama pants. Alex watched as she stumbled into the bathroom to change. Alex decided to go over to his dresser and do the same; he managed to keep his balance easier than Elle. Alex took one of his prescribed pills that rested on top of the dresser. He pulled off his shirt slipped into his own dark coloured pajama pants and made it back to his bed before Elle reemerged still wearing her light yellow tank top.

She climbed back into the bed and Alex pulled the covers over her with a small smile, "You're beautiful." He stated.

Elle smiled and pulled Alex so he was over top of her. Alex carefully hunched over her so none of his weight was on her. Alex leaned down and began kissing her softly. She ran her hands up his chest, his muscles weren't prominent but they were unmistakably there. Elle groaned slightly as his body was more arousing than what she thought previously.

His tongue moved softly inside her mouth massaging her tongue perfectly; she had no idea he was such a good kisser. Elle heard rumors in high school but now she knew the truth; her best friend was an amazing kisser!

Alex began to laugh and pulled back slightly, "What?" She asked him.

"That tickles," He rubbed away the feeling her fingers left on his chest, "Why do you get to touch my chest? I can't touch yours." He slurred to her softly.

Elle took one of his hands and placed it on her abdomen below be breast, "Don't stop kissing me." She said in a light voice.

Alex leaned back down and pressed his lips back against hers. His hand trailed up her stomach and rested on her left breast. Lightly, Alex gripped and moved her breast in his hand. He couldn't deny his arousal as it pressed against her inner thigh. Elle reached down and placed her hands around it from inside his Pajama pants.

Alex broke the kiss and let out a low moan, "Uh... should we be doing this?" He asked through his panting.

Elle smiled up at him, "This is just touching, and I think its safe enough." She hiccupped.

Alex panted loudly before letting his body rest lightly on top of her so he could continue touching her breasts with both hands. He wasn't entirely sure how long he could handle her touching him like she was; it was entirely new coming from her. He tried to keep his focus on kissing her for as long as possible.

Elle felt as if she was at peace; she used to imagine being with Alex as a teenager and now she was nearly completing her wild daydreams. Elle knew in the very back of her mind she drank too much to remember a single thing that was happening, but she still wanted it to last as long as she possibly could.

Alex slipped his hand down her Pajama pants and felt the silky underwear she was wearing. Elle's chest heaved as she felt his fingers begin to caress her through the underwear. He had no idea what he was doing in his cloudy state, but he was going to do his very best to please her; it was his mission.

Elle continued touching his erection with one hand while she began caressing his hair with her other hand; it was surprisingly soft despite its thickness. Alex removed his lips from hers and began kissing her neck. Elle moaned softly, and felt her body become fairly relaxed.

His lips moved slightly lower, and just above her breast directly below her collar bone; he began sucking lightly at her skin. Elle was working him up so hard that it was only a matter of seconds before he would have to finish. Alex moved his fingers faster against her clit and listened to her gasps and moans. She was getting wetter and it was clear he had done his job well.

Alex arched his back and clenched his jaw closed; she could feel the liquid against her hand. She was fairly pleased with the outcome. "Alex... what do I do about this?" She asked holding up her sticky hand confused.

Alex grabbed a tissue and cleaned their hands up, tossing the dirty tissues into the waste basket below the bed. Alex leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead, "Are you tired?" He asked her.

Elle nodded, "We might better sleep." She panted, still not making much sense.

Alex rested his body behind her and held onto her body tenderly. He placed his lips near her ear, "I love you." He whispered softly.

Elle opened her eyes once before closing them a final time; she wasn't sure if she heard him correctly, but if she did she knew she had to say something back to him, "I love you too."

***

Elle groaned as she woke up finally. She went to shift her body but felt arms wrapped tightly around her. Looking over her shoulder, Elle noticed Alex resting his head peacefully against her shoulder. Looking down in panic she realized they were both wearing their clothes. Elle relaxed with a sigh and decided to remain resting until he was awake.

The last thing Elle remembered from the bar was taking a sixth shot of vodka with Alex. Beyond that were vague bits and pieces of memory but nothing she could recall specifically.

Her attention was drawn to Alex as he began to move behind her with a groan, "Shit..." He took his arm off her and touched his forehead.

"Say hello to the morning after hang over." She said to him in a groggy voice.

"Oh..." He groaned, "Thanks for the wake-up call." He looked around and spotted the clock; twelve o' four.

"Do you remember anything?" Elle asked him.

Alex looked down and squinted; he had been unable to remember what all happened last night but judging by their current state they must have just fallen asleep. Strangely, Alex felt quite relieved and relaxed unlike most mornings. There was also a strange new taste in his mouth, something unnatural to him.

Alex shook his head at her, "I think the last thing I remember is being moved to a booth at the bar." Alex tried hard to remember further but simply couldn't.

Elle nodded, "I don't even remember that." She laughed slightly.

Alex sighed, "Well, I guess we might as well attempt to eat something. We don't want to be sick for two days straight." He said to her.

Elle nodded and got up too quickly. She groaned in pain loudly and clutched her head as she stood up. Alex got up and looked back at her; something was hanging on the very edge of his mind. He wasn't entirely sure if he had dreamt it or it happened, but he felt strange looking at Elle. Alex felt as if they had been intimate but he knew how impossible that seemed.

Elle made her way painfully to the washroom after grabbing some clothes to wear for the day. She turned on the water and began splashing it onto her face. She stood up and examined her face in the mirror. Overall she looked alright, no dark circles under her eyes, no acne or even red eyes. Her lips were a little swollen and sort of puffy, but she ignored it.

Something on her chest caught her attention. It appeared to be a small red mark; as if the blood was surfacing. Oh God, was that a hickey? Elle ran her finger over it lightly and confirmed it wasn't painful in any way. Elle bit her bottom lip and furrowed her brows; obviously it hadn't meant anything, hell Alex couldn't even remember it! Elle replaced the shirt with a pale pink t-shirt and decided to act as if it wasn't there.

Feeling her lips, they felt slightly raw. Her saliva felt thicker today and it began to make sense. She gripped both sides of the sink and sighed shaking her head; she and Alex had made out last night. For years that had been on her mental list of things to do in life. She had thought about it on the boat in Silent Hill and had attempted at the police station but that had been spoiled; Wheeler managed to make it awkward twice thus far. "Damn it..." She wished she could remember it.

As she dressed she found more clues as to what happened. When she changed her underwear, and saw another clue. It became apparent she had been aroused to say the very least. Elle shook her head; she wasn't angry at him or herself, she was just disappointed she couldn't remember a single thing. Elle was willing to bet Alex had treated her respectfully as he always does.

When Elle walked back into the room Alex had his new clothes sitting beside him and was now sitting on the edge of the bed watching the news broadcast. Elle sat down beside him and stared up at him for a second or two. Alex continually ran his tongue over his lips and rubbed with his fingers. "What is it?" Elle asked him.

Alex looked at her, "What?"

"Your lips, you keep touching them." She noted.

Alex nodded, "They feel strange today. I can't quite put my finger on it." He looked very sincere.

Elle grabbed the remote and clicked the television off. "Let's get something to eat." Elle decided.

Alex looked over at her with a small smile, "You're awfully perky all of a sudden. What's on your mind?" He asked her cocking his head to the side.

Elle smiled with a faint laugh, "I guess I'm just feeling a little bit better now after getting dressed."

Alex nodded, "Alright let me just go to the bathroom first." He stood up and headed for the washroom.

Elle decided to get her shoes on in his absence and attempt to remember the events of last night.

Alex stood before the mirror and looked at himself. He needed a shave but other than that he looked human. Alex pulled on a clean crimson shirt and took off his pajama pants; kicking them towards the door.

Alex slid down his underwear and noticed a rather disturbing white coloured stain leading his mind to question what all happened last night between him and Elle.

"Oh fuck..."

* * *

**Review if you loved it! Review if you never want to read another thing by me again :D!!!**


	13. Awkward

**Authors Note:** Hopefully everyone who doesn't have this on their alerts can find it alright. I changed the rating so that no one gives me crap about last chapter (I doubt anyone would have but its just for precaution). This chapter should be an eventful one. Hopefully you all find it very interesting.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Awkward**

Alex and Elle walked down the fairly crowded street of Brahms' shopping district. They had a fairly decent breakfast, but neither of them really knew what to say to each other. Alex knew for sure something had happened, while Elle had the proof marked on her skin.

"So um… What do you feel like doing now?" Alex asked keeping his hands in his jean pockets as if they might attach to her inappropriately against his will.

Elle looked up at him quickly before looking away, "Maybe we should go and check on Wheeler. He wanted us to check in as often as possible." Elle suggested to him.

Alex nodded, "Good idea."

Elle rubbed the place where the hicky was located while they walked; somehow she just couldn't let the thought of last night go. Alex didn't notice her constant rubbing, he was too intent on remembering even a second of last night just to be sure of whether she was involved or not in what happened in his boxers.

They crossed the street together silently. Their actions were enough to suggest something was different between them; neither seemed to pay attention. The city of Brahms was overall fairly small, but plenty of people lived on the outer circle of the central area of the city, making it crowded all the time.

They managed to make their way to the police station within fifteen minutes. Wheeler looked up at them and smiled before getting up, "You two are just in time for my lunch break." He said approaching them.

"Glad we could make it." Alex nodded to him.

Elle simply smiled politely. They headed out of station as soon as Wheeler informed the sheriff where he was going. The three listened to Wheeler as they traveled down the street slowly. They found themselves in a fairly quant coffee shop on the corner of the street. "So, how's your stay in Brahms so far?" Wheeler asked as he unwrapped a sandwich he just bought.

They both looked at each other before looking at Wheeler, "It's been alright." Alex stated.

"Yeah, I don't recall anything bad." Her finger slid over the place on her chest once more.

Alex looked down at the table. Wheeler looked from one to the other. "What's up guys? Did Alex have another dream again?" He asked before taking a second bite of his sandwich.

"No, nothing like that." Alex said shaking his head.

"Alex took me out for a drink last night so we couldn't really tell you if he dreamt anything. He wasn't exactly conscious and neither was I." Elle explained.

Wheeler let out a laugh, "So that's why you two have been acting so strange." He pointed a finger at them warningly, "I know what you two have been up to."

Elle and Alex both looked horrified, "No, we didn't!" Alex said quickly.

"We don't remember!" Elle said at the same time.

"You two decided you couldn't handle the competition so you didn't invite me." Wheeler laughed before taking another bite.

Elle and Alex both exchanged suspicious looks at each other. "What is up with you two?" Wheeler asked by their lack of conversation.

"Uh… we both have hang overs is all." Alex replied.

"Yeah. Sorry Wheeler." Elle nodded.

"No need to apologize. Next time, I'll chaperone how about that?" He asked.

Elle and Alex nodded, "Well you two, I had better get back to the station soon, there's a lot going on lately." He told them

"What do you mean?" Alex asked concerned.

Wheeler shook his head, "Well, for one thing a lot of people in South Ashfield have been going missing; not just people at South Ashfield heights either." Wheeler explained.

Elle leaned forward, "Wheeler, my aunt! Is there any way she could be transferred here?" Elle asked fearfully.

Wheeler looked at Elle seriously, "I could put in a word of recommendation she be transferred here, but I'll be sure to get back to you about it." Wheeler explained to her.

Elle nodded, "Thank you." She said truly thankful.

Wheeler stood up and looked back at them, "You two try to relax, maybe go for a walk or something. Let me do all the thinking. If I come up with anything I'll call you at your room." Wheeler began to head out.

Elle looked over at Alex, "Maybe he's right about us going out and doing something."

Alex nodded, "It's worth a shot." He stood up and headed out with her.

"So… why did you sound so scared when he said he knew what we were up to?" Elle asked him casually.

Alex looked at her slyly, "I could have asked you the same thing."

Elle looked up at him and shook her head, "Is there something you remember? Anything at all?" She asked him desperately.

Alex shook his head, "I don't remember anything, Elle. I've told you. Maybe we should just forget about it for now." Alex suggested finding that the most comfortable solution.

Elle sighed and nodded, "Let's go for that walk." She suggested.

Alex followed, his hands still stuffed deep into his jean pockets. Elle nodded and followed him down the street. The day was sunny, not a cloud in the sky. Alex could remember beach days in Shepherds Glen when they actually had some good weather. Though Elle made excuses that she would burn rather than tan, Alex always managed to convince her that swimming would make up for the crab coloured skin.

Elle smiled up at him knowing all too well her awkward feeling about the previous night wasn't going to reoccur much longer. All Elle wanted was to spend time with her best friend. Alex felt this wasn't too much to ask considering their current state of waiting.

Alex placed his arm around her shoulders and Elle leaned into Alex while they walked. It was obvious; they were over the strange mishap of last night.

***

Laughing, Alex unlocked the door allowing Elle to walk in first. "You're such a liar." Elle laughed looking back at him.

Their walk had proved to lighten their spirits. The feeling of confusion from the night before seemed to slip from their minds. Alex let his body fall backwards on the bed; he was exhausted. "Elle, I need to have a shower." Alex informed lazily from the bed.

"Why are you telling me?" She asked hanging up her sweater on the knob of the dresser.

"Could you carry me to the shower?" He whined in a joking manner.

Elle laughed, "Yes, I'm going to carry the champ to his shower. I'm not your servant."

"Aha!" He sat up really quick.

Elle jumped, "Aha?" She asked fearfully.

"You admit I'm the champ!" He smirked.

Elle rolled her eyes, "Yes, you're the champ of protecting children from small dangerous animals and you're the champ of wrestling." She smiled at the memory once again.

Alex laughed and got up, "Thanks for finally coming around to that conclusion." He ran his hand along her shoulder blades as he passed by quickly.

Elle looked back as he closed the door. She heard Alex turn on the water and she decided to sit down on the bed alone. Turning on the TV she felt content. Elle began searching through several channels. She giggled at a few very silly commercials; it was unclear why she took such interest in commercials but she loved the comedy used to sell products.

Passing quickly over the porn network, she shuddered as she listened to a woman's loud, forced moans. "Is that porn I hear?!" Alex yelled from the washroom.

"Boy, you don't miss a beat do you?" Elle shouted.

"I knew you'd give into temptation someday." Alex replied.

Elle rolled her eyes and looked back at the door, "Yes Alex, I was trying to sneak a peak at some dude ass!" Elle yelled back.

Alex's deep laugh could be heard through the shower and the door. Elle snorted and shook her head. Elle continued to flick through the channels. She paused once she realized there was a news bulletin about South Ashfield. Elle gripped the remote tightly and watched the report.

"Ever since the strange occurrence at South Ashfield Height's apartment building; South Ashfield has been undergoing various strange events." The male on the TV said keeping calm.

Elle stood up quickly and pounded on the bathroom door. "Alex!" the tone in her voice informed him just how important it was for him to leave the washroom; he turned the water off quickly.

Alex wrapped his lower body in a thick white towel and opened the door. Elle stood next to the doorway staring at the screen. Alex leaned his shoulder against the doorway and watched the report before him.

"Reports of strange animals have been turning up all over the area, ranging all the way to North Ashfield. Fifty two year old Marla Brant's mangled body turned up in the woods outside of Silent Hill. According to neighbors, Marla talked about strange noises and even talked of monsters." Elle looked back at Alex with panic in her face.

Alex nodded and looked back at the screen. "Reported sightings of strange things on Lake Toluca have caused many locals to flee the area. KVC7 managed to find one local in particular willing to tell his story of Lake Toluca."

Alex and Elle both watched as an older man appeared on the screen; sun beaming in the background of the shot to deceive the atmosphere of his tale. "Well, me and my boy were out on the lake fishing like we do every Sunday. We heard some strange chanting. We was thinking it had been our imagination but then we saw fog off in the distance." The man shook his head looking sad, "Something jumped out of the water, it looked like a human without any skin and it grabbed my boy. I struggled for a while to pull him back up but…" The man wiped away some tears that began to leak before continuing. "All that I pulled up was his hands."

Elle whimpered and covered her mouth. Alex put his arm around her shoulders despite the water and pulled her close. She kept her mouth covered as she placed her head on his chest.

"Believe it or not, several even more bizarre stories have turned up with the evidence to back it up." The reporter seemed surprised by this himself.

Random clips began to play of several different victims and witnesses. Elle only managed to process so much. "…His hands were more like claws and they ripped my shed apart. Not even the police can explain… Ripped my arm right off with its teeth…. It said on my door something about a chosen one… It didn't even have eyes!" A million different thoughts ran through Alex's mind as he listened.

The monsters were invading South Ashfield, where he and Elle had fled to. It didn't entirely make sense why it wouldn't have tried to consume them while they were there. Something more was going on, that's all he really knew for sure.

Alex knew there was a connection to Silent Hill and South Ashfield. He also knew it ranged well beyond the serial killer, Walter Sullivan. There was some reason why Josh had given him the necklace. There was a reason he had the dream in the hospital the night he went to be examined.

Elle appeared to be extremely shaken up by the broadcasting. Her mind was losing hope, and even worse it was losing sanity. Alex watched as she held her hands over her mouth. Elle's entire body shuddered and shook while she watched intently.

Alex wondered if she was worried about her aunt, or if part of the fear had to do with the curse of the bloodline. Alex couldn't figure it out, but he knew all too well that by keeping the television on it was only going to drive her deeper into her prison of fear that Silent Hill was creating deep within her.

Alex grabbed the remote and shut the television off. It was time Elle was given some more reassurance. No one deserved that sort of fear; only he knew where it could lead a person. It was the last thing he ever wanted for Elle.

* * *

**Review for more spine-chilling goodness! Lol!**


	14. Facing Reality

**Authors Note:** Hello everyone, the story is far from over so don't get bored yet! Next chapter should be more interesting but I hope you all enjoy this one just as much. It's a bit of a roller coaster but hopefully you all deal. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Facing Reality**

Alex sat Elle down on the bed; she was paralyzed temporarily with shock it seemed. "It's happening! It won't stop!" She began to shriek.

Alex tried to grab her shoulders but she shook him off; her eyes were wide with sheer terror. Her inability to control her volume level didn't seem to help the situation more, "Alex! They're coming for us!" Alex continually tried to grab her to stop her from freaking out.

"Elle!" He tried.

"Alex my aunt! She's out there still!" Alex tried to grab her wrists but she smacked him hard against the face, "GET OFF ME!" She stood up fuming.

Alex held his jaw and gaped at her, "Elle… Stop…" Alex tried to keep his voice calm, but he was reaching boiling point.

"I can't stop! We can NEVER stop, Alex! We're trapped!" She screamed.

"Elle." Alex said louder as he gripped the towel around his waist tighter.

Alex felt his anger begin to rise as she didn't listen to his attempts to calm her. "Alex, what do we do? We can't escape it; we'll just be caught again! We can't go back but we can't stay safe-"

Alex slammed her against the wall as painlessly as possible. He cupped his hand over her mouth while he held one of her wrists above her head; Alex pressed his body against her to keep her still. He stared deadpan into her terrified blue eyes; Elle's eyes were so wide but they managed to focus only on his icy blue rimmed eyes. "Elle, listen to me." He said very slowly.

Elle could feel the annoyance in his voice; it intimidated her and strangely excited her. "I will fix it. All of it. Silent Hill isn't coming for us; we'll survive the curse of the founding families. I will end the pain if it means slaughtering everyone who tries to hurt you or I." Alex said in a dark tone.

Elle whimpered against his hand; his lower half was pressed tightly against her. "We're in this together Elle, and if you ever try to hit me again I'm not going to take it as lightly as I have. I'll have to restrain you and calm you if you ever do that again. You wouldn't enjoy it that's for sure." Alex explained to her in the same thick tone.

Alex never felt so angry at Elle before, although he couldn't explain whether it was the blinding terror that bothered him so much or the fact that a curse could haunt her so badly she could no longer find comfort in him. "I'm going to let you take a moment to settle down now." He said in the same clear tone.

The feeling of being ordered to do something had never intimidated her before, yet every bone in her body trusted him. Alex was doing this for her, not just to shut her up. He actually cared about her sanity as much as she cared about his. "Are we clear with what is going on?" Alex asked staring into her eyes in his currently heavy tone.

Elle nodded shakily. Alex let his hand uncover her mouth; he kept her one arm above her head just in case she wasn't clear enough for him. Elle examined his face over and saw the fire in him that kept them both alive in Silent Hill. The light hearted Alex wasn't present now, only the primal serious Alex stood before her; part of her couldn't stop trailing her eyes back to his lips.

"Alex," She said in a fearful tone.

Alex stared at her, indicating she could speak. Part of her didn't want to be fine; Elle didn't want him to forget that not everything could be stopped. "What if we can't escape it?" She asked breathing shakily.

"We'll escape it." Alex attempted to settle it with a simple sentence.

Had Elle not been so intent on him seeing things her way she could leave it at that. "Alex," She whispered so her voice didn't crack, "You can't protect me from everything."

"Yes, I can." He glared, not willing her to tell him differently.

"How can I ever be sure?" She asked him feeling for once he didn't have all the answers simply because he could never save her if the Gods wanted her dead.

Alex said nothing; he lowered his eyes deep in thought. Elle nodded, "That's what I thought." She attempted to push him with her other hand.

Her other hand slammed against the wall above her head, bringing her back to realization that Alex was still angry. "We're supposed to be in this together. If you can't trust me then you're completely blind." He snapped at her.

"Blind?" She glared in confused anger.

"Too blind to understand that I could NEVER live with myself if something happened to you. I would give my life before I would let them get you." Alex let his tone rise.

Elle felt as if he reached inside her chest and just gripped her heart. "What?" She dropped her voice to a whisper.

"You are the only person I have left; the only person I ever really gave a damn about. I can't live without you and I'll be damned if a bunch of Gods want to challenge me on my will to protect you."

Elle felt a twisting pain in her throat; it was as if she swallowed a lemon whole. Her eyes began to tear up as she looked at him. Alex looked at the tears that began dripping from her eyes. She knew he wasn't bullshitting her for once in her life. "Alex…." She whimpered; her chest heaved with pain.

"I didn't mean to make you cry." He averted his eyes.

Elle shook her head, "I'm not sad about what you said. I'm just seeing it for what it really is." Elle said; her face gave into the pain of forcing back tears.

"I don't think you do. I doubt you ever will know what I mean. It's not something I can just say so easily." Alex looked into her cerulean eyes.

"You don't have to say it… I can still feel it." She closed her eyes and blinked back some tears so she was no longer crying uncontrollably.

Alex and Elle locked eyes once more. She knew there was something deeper in her best friend's words, but part of her couldn't deal with moving forward; she had to draw the conclusion for him. He would surely agree like he always does. "You care about me and I care about you. I get it; it's what best friends do. We watch out for-"

Alex leaned forward slowly, "Bullshit." He smirked.

Elle looked at him confused, "What?" She asked him.

"This 'best friend' thing you always bring up to hide behind… is bullshit." Alex said leaning closer.

"I don't hide behind anything! We've been friends for nearly our whole lives! It's what we are, Alex!" Elle furrowed her brows at him feeling her chest and cheeks begin to burn.

Alex shook his head staring her dead in the eye, "There's always been more to us. You know it and I sure as Hell know it."

Elle pursed her lips and stared back at him. It was nearly impossible to believe he had noticed; he was usually the one shying away, even back in high school. "You mean a lot to me, Elle. I know for a fact something happened last night, I know we were intimate. If we were completely drunk and felt attraction to each other it's a sure sign of real attraction." Alex reasoned with her.

Elle stared at him. "Alex, you can't…. I mean how does anyone know what it really meant? You don't even remember and… we might have thought we were someone else… You can't base intimacy off-"

"You always were clumsy with words." Alex raised one brow.

Elle watched as he leaned his head closer to her lips; he paused questioningly once he was close enough, "Can I?" His voice was meaningful and hard to deny.

Elle looked at his lips and nodded slowly; over seven years she waited for this. She closed her eyes and let him come closer. The phone rang, causing her eyes to open. Alex paused feeling the moment begin to slip away, "It could be Wheeler." Elle whispered pointedly.

Alex glared back at the phone before looking at Elle darkly before making up his mind, "Fuck Wheeler."

Elle inhaled deeply as Alex pressed his lips against hers. Elle felt the softness of his mouth, and something about it was so familiar. Alex parted his lips; Elle opened her mouth and allowed his long tongue entry. His hips rubbed against hers as they got deeper into the kiss.

Elle attempted to move her wrist but as soon as she did Alex held it against the wall harder. Elle whimpered slightly; this side of Alex was a side she wanted to see more often. Alex could hardly believe after all this time he was actually making out with Elle. So many years he wanted to kiss her, now they were going at it against the wall of the hotel room.

Alex removed his tongue from her mouth smoothly and began placing kisses on her soft pale lips. Elle opened her eyes once he pulled back; a light blush spread across her cheeks. Alex smiled at the sure sign she enjoyed it. "Now do you believe me?" He asked her softly.

Elle smiled, "Yeah. I do."

Alex released her hands and gripped the towel around his waist once more. "I should probably stop trying to kiss you in a towel before something bad happens." He said sheepishly.

Elle let out a laugh as she attempted to regain blood flow in her arms. Alex headed back into the bathroom, giving her a rather caring smile. Elle waited until the door was closed before she let her knees give out under her. She silently shook in school girl excitement with the biggest smile the limits of her face would allow. She silently began thanking the ceiling with great zeal.

Alex got dressed wondering what had come over him. It was rare for him to be so hard on her, but clearly it had worked. He made his point and she even agreed with him. Alex placed his shirt on finally and made sure he looked alright in the mirror before finally heading out.

Elle had managed to move herself up onto the bed comfortably. "So, did you want to go out for dinner tonight or would you rather stay in?" Alex asked feeling slightly awkward.

"I'd rather stay in but, we should probably go out to get it." Elle said to him softly.

Alex nodded, "Sounds good to me." He said to her.

Elle stood up and walked over to him, "You know… I'm glad you did that back there." Elle smiled pointing at the wall.

Alex smiled, "You know, I didn't think I could ever do that." Alex said to her honestly.

"Why not?" Elle questioned him. "You've dated girls in high school, what makes me any different?" She didn't quite understand.

Alex looked at her for a minute, "I guess you've always meant more to me than they did."

Elle felt a tingle in her chest but managed to ignore it for the most part. "How long have you been feeling like this… exactly?" Elle wondered as they headed out of their room.

Alex looked up and expelled air slowly from his lips as he thought. "Close to seven or eight years." Alex said looking down at her.

Elle hit his arm, "And you never told me!? Oh! Who's a sissy now?" She asked him with a big smile.

Alex laughed and lowered his head before looking straight ahead as they made it out onto the street. He thought back to a high school romance of Elle's no one would ever forget; his lips curled into a smile. "Well, you know, I didn't want to ruin your romance with Gumpy."

Elle let out a loud laugh, "What was I thinking, right? He was such a jerk, and everything to me. You know he once ditched me to hang out with his jock pals who were planning on racing each other in shopping carts? What a ridiculous thing to ditch your own girlfriend for! I mean, could you even imagine it?" Elle shook her head, "I don't know what I saw in him."

"I guess you found that Forest Gump accent sexy." Alex teased.

Elle shoved him again, "Well if a certain boy had only asked me out I wouldn't have stayed with that jock for so long." Elle said to him.

Alex smiled at her, "So you've liked me for a while then too?" He elbowed her lightly as he raised up his chin triumphantly.

Elle rolled her eyes, "Yes Alex, but the guy is supposed to make the move; it makes girls like them more and unable to refuse. You should know all this by now!" Elle stated as if it were code of law.

Alex scoffed at her, "You could have given me some hints at least. The 'best friend' thing isn't exactly a sign saying 'take me Alex' its pretty much a steel gate." He shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I guess I got what I deserved with Gumpy then." She said to him in defeat.

Several thoughts crossed his mind. He had a few girlfriends in high school, but mostly he only asked them out because they had hit on him first. Alex thought about Elle back then; she had dropped some hints but nothing he ever really thought about until now. Elle had gone as far as stealing one of his shirts on him, and then she lied pretending she thought it was her fathers. Alex hadn't thought about that in years.

As they reached the outside of the fried chicken restaurant Alex stopped and looked at her, "You know that night when we saw the fireworks?" Alex asked Elle shyly.

"Yeah. How could I forget a day like that? It was so unusual back in Shepherds Glen." Elle nodded; it was one of the few times in Shepherds Glen she actually did something fun.

Alex thought about that night as they had been standing near the lake; the memory began to rush on back to him. "I was going to ask you that night." He said to her turning his head slightly to look at her.

Looking up, Elle began to wonder, "Why didn't you?" Elle asked him sadly as the wind ruffled his hair.

"I guess I got a little nervous." He shrugged.

Elle nodded as she thought back to that night, "I guess that isn't so unusal." She decided.

Alex looked down at her face, "Look, I didn't say it back then but, you made me feel like I belonged somewhere; I wasn't an outcast with you around. That means more to me than you know." Alex shrugged looking down.

Elle knew what he was talking about. It seemed that her home was the only place he felt like an actual human being. At home, Josh was his only source of comfort and compassion. It didn't seem fair.

Elle nodded her head quickly, "Then again, you ended up committing yourself that same night. Way to go, Alex." She said to him with crossed arms.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Alex laughed lightly as he held the door open for Elle to enter first.

"You still owe me for that mister. I'm not letting go of that one." She looked back as she headed inside.

* * *

**Review time! Unless you have noting to say that is. Thanks for reading, next chapter will be even more awesome!**


	15. Bliss

**Authors Note:** I'm very glad to see everyone following it this far. I wasn't aware this story would be much of a hit, but I'm glad to see some readers who really enjoy it. This chapter was \ fairly interesting one to write as you delve deep into their feelings about their positions in the Order. Please review if you have some input!

* * *

**Chapter 15: Bliss**

Alex carried the bucket of chicken under his arm while Elle carried in the bottle of Pepsi. "Alright, we made it." Elle smiled back at him.

Alex placed the chicken down on their bed beside the Pepsi. Alex turned on the TV, "Let's see what's on." He said as Elle grabbed the Styrofoam coffee cups off the dresser top.

Elle sat down next to Alex on the bed and the two of them surfed the channels. Alex let out a loud laugh that was so unusual for him. Elle looked at the TV and realized he was laughing so hard because Forest Gump was playing on the movie network. "I should probably turn this; I wouldn't want you to get aroused." Alex flicked it to the next station.

Glaring, Elle went back to her chicken. "You're such a jerk." Elle said to him.

Alex smiled and found the comedy network and left it on there. Elle managed to eat quickly, going back for seconds before Alex was even done his first. "How the Hell can you do that?" Alex asked as he tried to chew.

"I'm hungry." She said simply.

Alex tossed his bones into the garbage and looked over at her as he carried onto his second piece. "Where the Hell do you put it all? Oh wait…" Alex joked.

Elle looked at him, "If you were about to say my ass, I swear to God…" She glared at him.

Alex laughed. Elle glared at him some more, "You already owe me, don't make it any worse." She said to him.

"What exactly do I owe?" Alex asked confused.

"Well, now I'm going to have to say jewelry." Elle smiled.

"Bitch." Alex joked in monotone.

Elle laughed and continued watching the TV. The comedians weren't the greatest but some of them had a few good jokes which had them both laughing pretty hard for a while. "I remember when you used to come over late at night after work. We used to sit and watch TV for hours. All that time I never really understood why you spent so much time at my house rather than your own." Elle said to him as she lay on her stomach to watch the TV.

Alex looked down at her, "Mom and dad never cared what I did. You knew that." Alex looked back at the TV.

"I know, but I could never figure out why until it all came out about the sacrificing. I mean, I can't even imagine how it must have felt watching your brother get all the love and attention." Elle shook her head, "It's so wrong of them."

Alex sighed through his nose. "Well I always had your family to mooch off so it's fine." He said to her as he stared at the screen.

"You shouldn't have had to rely on me and my family. I mean, I could never imagine what it's like to have my parents pretend I don't exist." She shook her head, "Mom and I weren't always the closest but she was there for me when I needed her. Even more, she was there for Nora. At least, until the very end." Elle stated.

"My parents did what they had to in order to keep the pain away. I know what they did and I can't say I'm completely fine with it, but in the end I got to hear them both say they loved me after all this time." Alex closed his eyes sadly.

"Alex, I could never forgive my mom for what she did to you or even what she almost did to me. How can you forgive people who hurt you so badly?" Elle asked him confused.

"My parents didn't know what to do, I can't be angry about that. As for Judge Holloway, she's got her reasons for hurting me. Your mother was psychotic, Elle. The fear made her go mad. What she almost did to you was inexcusable but what she did to me was instinct." Alex said looked sideways at her.

Elle sat up, "How is what she did to you instinct at all?! She drilled your legs open!" Elle shook her head, "She treated you like a son for so many years; you treated her better than I even had, and then she hurt you purposely. That isn't right, Alex!" She shouted at him.

"I know, but I was meant to die anyway. I was practically an object to the Order anyway. What makes me human in her eyes after all that pain?" Alex asked.

Elle stared into his eyes realizing for the first time what he truly thought of himself. He didn't hate those who had hurt him, he just reasoned in his mind why they were innocent. Alex didn't really care about the fact he was born just to die for them. Alex didn't see the point in caring, he was numb to their abuse; it hurt her greatly to see that.

"Don't say that." Elle demanded sternly.

"It's the truth, Elle. Let's just face it; your mom only wanted me around so I wouldn't actually leave Shepherds Glen. When everything went bad she tried to kill me. When she put that drill into my leg I wasn't the kid she cared about anymore, I was a means to end the suffering." Alex explained to Elle.

Elle looked down at the mattress between her elbows. "She tried to kill me too, Alex! Was that just a means to end the suffering? Why can't you just admit my mother was completely out of her mind!?" She shouted angrily.

Alex shook his head, "My death would have stopped the evil from taking hold. She… went insane… because of me." Alex said to her sadly.

"No, Alex! She went insane because of the pact with our founding families! Not because of you! Never because of you!" Elle's angry tears dripped down her cheek.

Alex couldn't argue with that, so he decided to listen to her, "Alex, if I had been you and I got spared, would you think of me as any less of a human being?" Elle asked him.

"But you aren't me, Elle!" Alex snapped looking at her with annoyance.

"Alex, between me and Nora, either of us could have been the chosen one. I could have been strangled to death by my own mother, but I wasn't! If your death meant stopping the curse of the Gods, I'd bare the curse. Your life means more than any wrath of God." Elle looked into his eyes even as he tried to avert them from her.

"Then why are you the only one who believes that?" He asked her feeling close to some sort of breakdown.

Elle looked at him for a moment, "Because I'm the only person who can see what's right anymore." She paused, "I'm the only person who knows you well enough to say you deserved better than the childhood you had. You've paid for things you never deserved to pay for. You're one of the bravest people I've ever met, and no God is going to show me any different."

Alex put his arms around her arms slowly and rested his head on her shoulder. "If I allow myself to hate them, it only hurts worse." He tried to explain to her just barely above a whisper.

"But by letting the blame rest on your shoulders you aren't helping yourself any. You shouldn't have been chosen; none of them should have been. If you forgive your parents for how they treated you, I suppose you've earned that right. My mother had no right to hurt you and even if she did go insane; I blame the God for all of this. Not you." Elle whispered in his ear as she gripped his body tightly.

Alex closed his eyes; she was the first person who actually cared. She was the only person who didn't allow the blame to be placed on him. Alex ran the end of his nose up to her ear, "Thank you." He whispered.

Elle felt the heaviness in her lungs, but she knew she had done the right thing. When they finally did pull back they felt renewed in an odd way. All the pain seemed to deteriorate before them. "Now I really owe you." He said peacefully.

Elle smiled at him, "Actually, I'm pretty sure I lost at that bet the other day." Elle said to him feeling he needed a good cheering up.

"Really? I thought you lasted longer than ten minutes." Alex smiled at her.

"No, I'm a lightweight. Maybe someday I'll be a better drunk but I've really gotta pay my do's." Elle smiled at him.

Alex grabbed the remote, "I suppose there might be something on the porn network at this hour." Alex smiled at her deviously as he rested his back against the pillows propped against the headboard.

"Maybe we can find some Asian's." Elle elbowed Alex hinting to him.

"Ok, I didn't know you were still awake." Alex put his hands up.

"Yeah, too bad I caught you, and in my own mothers house. Now you'll never live this down." Elle smiled at him.

"Well, now you get to be my partner in crime. Your mother would be so disappointed." He smiled as he changed the channel to the adult movie channel the hotel provided.

***

Elle remained giddy the entire time. It was far more entertaining viewing her reaction. "I can't believe people actually do that! I mean how much is she getting paid!?" Elle was clearly embarrassed watching the movie, while Alex was content.

Alex laughed as her mouth remained wide open in disgust. "This was a really bad idea Alex; I think I've paid off my bet." Elle said to him as she reached for the remote.

Alex pulled it away and smiled, "Oh come on. The movie's only started. There's still about an hour and a half to go." He smirked knowing it was indeed part of the rules.

"What! No way! These two can't last that long!" Elle looked horrified.

Alex watched the screen with ease, "I swear, if you go into the bathroom and masturbate after this I'm going to kill you, Alexander Shepherd!" Elle raised a threatening finger.

Looking over at Elle, Alex held a sly look on his face, "Jealous are we?" He rubbed her hand with his, "Don't worry, I'll only think about you when I go."

Her face flushed with embarrassment as Alex had intended, "You're disgusting." She said crossing her arms.

"You love it." He said to her with an evil smirk.

Elle glared at him before attempting to climb over him to get to the remote, "Give me that remote."

"No." Alex said in the same taunting tone he'd talk to Josh with.

Elle leaned over and tried to grab it before he stuck it under his back. "Alex! Give it to me!"

Alex let out a laugh, "Horny are you? You already want me to give it to you and the movie isn't even over yet." Elle's face went a darker shade of red.

"That's it; I'll go change it myself!" She tried to head over to the TV to change it manually.

Alex grabbed her around the waist and pinned her to the bed on her stomach, "Elle, you know better than to believe the champ is going to let you escape a bet." Alex smiled knowing he was winning.

Elle let out a defeated groan. "Fine, get off me." She said as he helped her up.

Alex pulled Elle back to rest against the pillows with him. Elle was a little disappointed he let her up so quickly. Part of her enjoyed the power struggle. Most of the time it was just entertaining wrestling him; it was one of her favourite childhood past times.

She rested her head against his chest and watched the television. Her main focus wasn't on her sight at all; it was on the closeness to him. Elle thought back to earlier in the night. The feelings she felt when she kissed Alex still remained brewing inside her chest; like a fire that refused to die down.

Elle could feel his fingers running up and down her neck. She didn't know what caused him to do these things, but he couldn't have picked a better time. Elle half closed her eyes and focused completely on his fingers against her neck. The chills repeatedly shot up and down her body depending on the direction of his fingers. Elle felt something strange from his touch; she stuck her finger in her mouth and repeatedly bit down on it to ease the feeling.

Alex ran his hand down her shoulder; he ran his hand from her shoulder to the place just above her breast. The sounds of the man and the woman on the TV slipped from the room as she found herself leaning her head in Alex's direction. His mind was into the movie completely and she could tell by the look on his face. His lips were pressed together lightly. Elle couldn't to remove her eyes from them. The softness wasn't visible, but trying to convince her it wasn't there was useless.

Her eyes traveled down his body. Alex wore the crimson coloured shirt today, it wasn't tight, but it was thin enough to see his slight abdomen muscles. Alex was a lot stronger than he looked, and though his muscles weren't large, they were still incredibly sexy to Elle.

Elle knew moving her eyes any lower would be a bad idea, but he was in no position to stop her since he couldn't see her eyes. Elle decided to take a quick peak and then look away. Her eyes had to do a double take as she noticed he was a little too into the movie. She forced herself not to stare despite the fact she had only thought of him naked a thousand times as a teenager and a dozen more times than that now that she was living with him.

Looking back up at his face she stared at him, examining everything from the stubble to the ice coloured iris' that defined him. Alex looked away from the screen and noticed her looking at him. He stared back questioningly, "What is it?" Alex asked her casually.

Elle leaned in and began placing kisses on his lips. Alex felt his brows ascend on his forehead as this was probably not the best time for Elle to start kissing him. Alex tried hard to restrain himself as she began licking his lips for entry. Alex opened his lips and closed his eyes finally. Elle managed position herself on top of him before he even realized what was going on.

Alex pulled back slowly and stared at her looking flustered, "Um… I don't think now's a good time for that." He panted.

"Why not?" Elle asked despite knowing his reason.

Licking his bottom lip, Alex placed his hands on her shoulders, "I'm sort of worked up and I don't think having sex right now is a good idea for either of us." Alex explained to her.

Status: Rejected! She thought. "Oh…" Elle looked down, "Ok, sorry." She nodded slightly hurt.

She got off his stomach and headed for the dresser to get out her pajamas. Alex realized how it sounded that he had just shut her down. Men simply didn't do that. Once she returned from changing she avoided eye contact and got under the covers. Alex turned off the TV. "I didn't mean for that to upset you." Alex said watching as she placed her head against the pillow.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired." Her voice was clearly uplifted just to hide her pain; Alex knew when she sounded like this it was worse than when she yelled at him.

"Elle, I just-" Alex started.

"Alex, could you shut the light off when you get up?" She asked as she rolled so she wasn't facing him.

Alex stared at her for a second before getting up. He grabbed his black pajama pants and turned off the light on his way over to the washroom. Changing he knew he had to make her feel better. Before he headed back into the room he took one of his prescribed pills, he hoped it would help him sleep better tonight. Alex headed back into the room.

Elle felt him climb back onto the bed. Alex shifted his body so it was against hers, "I mean what I said; I didn't say it to hurt you." She felt his breath against her ear as he whispered to her.

Elle sighed in annoyance. "Alex, just go to bed." She told him furrowing her dark blonde eyebrows.

Shaking his head he knew her stubborn nature would put up a good fight. "I really want to have sex with you, I have for years, but I just don't think this is the right time for that. Not with all this confusion going on." Alex reasoned with her.

Elle bit her lip thoughtfully but didn't say a word. Alex placed his hand on her hip, "Come on Elle. You know in any other situation I'd already have you on your back by now." He knew this probably wasn't the best sentence he ever put together, but he was pleased to hear her laughing at him.

Looking back at him he was pleased he made her smile at least. "Alex, I'm honestly not angry at you." Her tone was softer now; Alex got Elle out of feeling hurt at least.

Alex rested his head on top of hers as he rubbed her hip bone, "I think once we get your aunt out of South Ashfield… maybe we should move into a place together." Alex suggested.

Elle looked back at him surprised by his suggestion, "Really?"

"Yeah." He paused for a few seconds before placing his lips on her cheek, "Turn over, I want to see your face." Alex urged her.

Elle turned over and looked up at him. "You know…" He said slowly before looking around, "Your mother would have my head on a wooden stake, and my balls on a silver platter for sharing a bed with you had this been back in the day." Alex smiled thinking about how Judge Holloway made Elle sleeping alone a strict rule.

Elle looked up at him with a smile, "What should we do about that?" She asked him with a brow raised.

Alex leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips, "Take advantage of the situation." He said before going back to her lips.

* * *

**Please review if you've got something to say to that. I hope you'll enjoy next chapter, it's gonna be exciting :D!!!!**


	16. Primal

**Authors Note: **Well, this chapter alone will be rated M for violence. I hope you all enjoy this, I worked hard on this one.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Primal**

Walking through Shepherds Glen he realized the town was peaceful wilts covered in fog. The hell hounds whimpered and backed away as he walked down the street. The kitchen knife in his hand glimmered against the pale orange street lamps.

Alex was in a hurry, he had places to be. In a daze he turned down the street towards his home. The lights of his porch were on, although he wasn't expected home for a few hours. Likely Josh had gone out. Perfect.

Stepping slowly onto the porch Alex listened to his feet stomp against the creaking wood. Shadows played on his face as he opened the door; his eyes were cloaked in darkness. His mother smiled up at him as she walked from the living room. "Alex, you made it." Her face looked more like a plastic mask.

Anger spread through his body as he thought about the many years she had spent treating him like shit. For so long she acted like she didn't give birth to him. It seemed to him she deserved what was coming to her. Alex felt emotionless "Hello mom." He smiled at her automatically.

"Dinner is ready; it's your favourite." She headed down the hall towards the kitchen.

Alex swiftly wrapped his arm around her shoulders and swiped the cold steel blade across her neck. Choking, his mother fell to the floor motionlessly; her face cracked off the wooden planks below. Alex smiled as her thick red blood dripped from his fingertips.

Alex walked slowly to the kitchen, stepping over his mother in the process. Opening the double doors he enjoyed how the blood contrast against the white paint on the door. Alex walked into his dining room to see his father sitting peacefully at the table, "Son, it's good to see you so early. Come have some steak." His father smiled at him.

Staring, Alex wondered why his father was pretending to care about him. It was nearly as humiliating as when he would yell at him and call him idiotic in public. Because of that man, Alex knew he was doomed to die. Alex didn't feel his death was necessary anymore.

Alex walked over and sat down next to his father. "Thank you, dad." Alex said as his father handed him a plate of very rare meat.

The steak on the plate before him was still bloody; generally he wouldn't eat it this rare, but tonight something was different. Alex's father placed a hand on his shoulder, "I love you son." He said to him robotically.

Something about it wasn't right and he could almost taste it. "I know." Alex smiled as he drove his knife into his unsuspecting father's neck.

The blood poured over his knife; mingling with his mother's blood. His bloodline was the product left on the knife. Alex felt a few splatters of blood hit his face unexpectedly. He licked some of his father's blood off his lips; it tasted good.

Alex looked down at his steak and began cutting it with the bloody knife. Taking a bite he smiled feeling fulfilled that his mom and dad's blood made the steak even better. He tore away at the steak, eating hungrily as if he were a rabid beast.

As he swallowed the last few pieces of meat a surge of discomfort shot through his body. Alex painfully fell off the chair. He gripped at his teeth as he felt strange stabbing in every root of his teeth. "AHHHH!" Alex yelled painfully as all his teeth were forced out of his mouth.

It was a disgusting sight seeing his teeth hit the floor covered in blood. Standing up he placed his fingers where his teeth were, and expected to feel bleeding gums; instead he felt sharp long teeth. Alex walked over to the mirror on the wall and viewed his new teeth; Complete canines all around. They were nearly too big close his mouth completely. He discovered not only his teeth were strange, but his eyes were brighter than usual as well.

Alex looked back at the double doors just as the front door opened. Jumping up, Alex headed straight down the hall. Opening the double doors he didn't see anyone, but his door remained wide open. Alex noticed the small puddle of water on the ground before the door. "Joshua." Alex breathed as his mouth watered hungrily.

Bounding out the door, Alex gripped the bloody knife in his hands. He noticed several hounds outside, but they weren't around to hurt him; he sensed it. Cutting through the hole in the brick wall next to his garage; Alex could smell the scent of his brother. The hounds on the street followed him. Looking back at them he grinned barring the disgusting fangs at them. Small puddles of water were the only tracks Alex needed to follow if he intended to find his brother. "Josh!" Alex called in an eerie voice.

Wet feet hitting the pavement of the back ally caught the attention of the hell hounds. "Get him." Alex ordered them.

The hounds took off after the sound. Alex followed them quickly down the fairly foggy street. The playground came into view; Alex paused as he noticed the hounds trapping something on the sand. "Joshua?" He asked amused.

"How could you? I wasn't the one meant to die! It was supposed to be you, Alex! Please, don't let them have me!" Joshua's grief stricken voice emitted from the spot the hounds had surrounded.

Alex moved so he was standing right before his brother, "Dig in boys." Alex smiled baring his fangs.

Alex watched as the hounds began devouring his brother before his eyes. The blood curling screams effected Alex not. It was what made him happy it seemed. Alex felt pain in his finger tips. Looking down at them he realized they were growing rapidly. Alex began to howl with pain as he listened to the hound's teeth ripping at Joshua's moist flesh.

Regaining his control; Alex looked down at his razor sharp claws. He didn't even need the knife anymore; he let it fall to the ground with a loud clang.

After there was only bones showing of where Joshua had died, Alex headed down to the other side of the playground. The bricks surrounding the playground had crumbled leaving a clear spot for Alex to venture. "Follow me." Alex said to the hounds.

The cemetery was directly before him; Alex made his way inside slowly. The faint sound of digging made him smile; he would leave the mayor alone to his insanity. Alex made his way through the various crypts until he reached the main street. He just had one last place to visit.

Looking back at the hounds he began to speak, "This one is mine." Alex watched them back off and head back inside the cemetery.

The street wasn't as well lit in this section of town; it made him feel at east knowing he wouldn't be seen coming. No one was in the streets but he could sense the terror in the air, and it excited him.

The lights were on at the Holloway house; what a perfect time to drop by. Alex stepped onto the cement step that stood below the porch and front door. He managed to drip a great deal of blood onto the 'welcome' mat below him. Clenching his fists he clanged the thick steel handle against the redwood door.

Footsteps sounded from on the other side of the door. Alex held his head down as Judge Holloway opened the door. "Hello, Alex. Come on in." Alex looked up at the woman; his eyes angry with the memory of that God damned drill grinding its way past his bones and straight through his muscle.

Alex pushed Judge Holloway inside and watched as her emotionless face stared through him, "You've tainted your own bloodline. Look how much blood you've spilled already; how many more need to follow because of you?" She asked him calmly as he pinned her body against the kitchen table.

Alex jammed a razor sharp claw into her thigh smiling widely. Judge Holloway didn't react if she did feel any pain, "The Gods are waiting for you. They look forward to seeing you again." Alex pressed his black claws hard against her pale throat.

"Good to know." He snarled back before slicing his fingers straight through her neck.

Alex made his way down the short hall, the TV was on but no one was in the living room. As he rounded the corner he made his way up the sturdy wooden stairs. The first room to his right was Nora's room. Pressing on the door he watched it swing open to reveal the young blonde tied down to her bed with various ropes and chains. "We're stuck here, please help us!" Nora begged him.

Alex looked around the room to see Joey tied down to a chair in the same fashion right beside Scarlet. Alex smiled at them as he headed on down the hall. Slowly he approached Elle's door. Sniffing at the door he could smell the strawberries and flowers. Alex heard faint humming on the other side of the door.

Allowing his lips to cover his fangs, Alex knocked on her door. "Who is it?" She asked.

"Alex." He said through his teeth.

Elle moved closer to the door before opening it for him. She looked from his face to his bloody arms, "No… Please don't!" She backed up fearfully.

Alex noticed she had more reaction than any of the previous victims. Elle made one attempt to close her door; Alex slammed it open as he proceeded in slowly to allow fear into the air. "Alex please! Don't do this!" She cried as she backed up slowly.

Alex held up his massive claws and watched as more terror filled her eyes. How it excited him to see it. Yet, something was terribly wrong with this whole situation. Elle had never done anything to hurt him; she had only tried to help him out. There was no reason for this, so why was he here?

Elle backed into the dresser and grabbed something off its surface; turning back to him he realized it was an old fashion weight device. Alex approached at a dangerously slow pace. "You can't kill the judge!" Elle acted as if the device in her hands would hold him back; it didn't.

Swiping his arm he managed to send the device flying through the air. "Too late, she's bleeding all over your kitchen as we speak." Alex could hardly speak coherently as he watched intently as Elle was pressed against her dresser in sheer terror. Why was he still trying to kill her? Was he in fact trying to kill her? "Elle," He placed a hand softly on her face.

Whimpering filled the air, the scent of fear was radiating off her body like sunshine. She was so soft and warm unlike the rest of them; killing her would be a bad idea and he knew it. "Alex, I thought I could trust you…" She cried as tears dripped into his palm.

A pain as sharp as a knife cut through his heart. Elle had relied on him, and look what he was doing to her. Alex had killed so many people; it was hard to tell if she too would die because of him. "You killed your family didn't you, Alex?" Elle asked him with a tear stained face.

"Yes, but its something I had to do, Elle. You should understand that." Alex tried to reason with her rather illogically.

"You killed your brother Alex. What did Josh ever do to you?" Elle asked him sadly.

Alex thought of all the times he and Josh had spent together; they used to catch spiders in the backyard. Josh told him he loved him on a daily basis unlike his parents. Josh was his only real family member and he had just fed him to the wolves. How could he do that?

Gripping his head Alex groaned, "No, I didn't mean to kill him… it was an accident; I lost control." Alex pleaded kneeling before her.

Elle looked down upon him. "You're going to kill everyone Alex; maybe you're better off six feet under with the rest of your family." Elle shook her head.

Alex hunched down as he felt his body begin to contort against his will, "No, Elle. You don't mean that." Alex shook his head at her painfully as he felt his back snap along with his arms and legs.

Alex felt something wrong with the bottom of his spine; it felt as if he just grew another limb. Looking back Alex realized it was a tail. That wasn't possible! "The curse is tainting more than just your bloodline. Can't you see it?" The voice was disappointed, yet soft.

"Elle, why are you judging me like this? You're supposed to be my friend." Alex glared up at her as he felt his entire body begin to tingle.

"Silent Hill changed you, Alex. Just because you got to leave the town, doesn't mean the town is leaving you."

Alex looked up to see the sacrificed children surrounding him. "You were chosen, Alex. Better pray your judgment is a merciful one."

Alex yelled in agonizing pain as he felt his limbs make more snapping sounds as he fell to the floor. Alex listened horrified as his voice began to change from anguish screams to loud howling. It wasn't possible for him to tell if he could even speak English anymore.

"Look what you've become Alex," Elle looked at him with disgust, "You're a monster." Alex caught a glimpse of his hairy black form as he looked into the broken mirror pieces on the floor.

***

"NOOO!" Alex yelled as he sat up in bed.

Elle sat up and looked at him, "What is it? Another dream?" She asked gripping his shoulder.

Alex thought of the bloodshed he had caused. The vivid images of killing his family and then… the transformation he underwent. He choked as he held back the feeling of vomiting.

Covering his mouth Alex ran to the bathroom. Elle watched him go and slowly got up. Alex released the contents of his stomach into the toilet; between the burning of bile and the feeling of fear Alex began to sob quietly. Alex leaned back against the bathtub and covered his eyes with his hands as he allowed himself to let go.

Elle stood in the doorway and looked at him. She didn't look at the toilet as she flushed its contents. "Alex, you can tell me what happened you know." She said to him as she stood above him.

Alex looked up at her; the light was directly behind her head and she looked like an angel to him. "Elle, I can't right now… I just… I can't." He covered his mouth as he choked back another sob.

Elle knelt down beside him and put her arm around his shoulders. Alex melted into her and sobbed hard against her shoulder, "Please don't leave me… I need you." Alex held onto her embracing the feeling of his only solace after such an antagonizing dream.

Elle ran her fingers through his hair and kissed the crown of his head softly, "I'll never leave you. Don't you even think of something so crazy." She rubbed his back with her pale hands.

Closing her eyes she let him cry; she knew how hard it was for him to cry in front of anyone else let alone her. Elle wondered what he saw in his dream, because it must have been worse than any of his usual dreams. Alex was so strong, it seemed impossible for a nightmare to break him like it had.

"I just want it all to stop, Elle. All of it." He sobbed incoherently feeling like he didn't know what to do.

Elle stroked his head, "I know." She embraced him tighter, "I know…" She didn't dare move; not on her life.

Alex gripped her body tightly; Alex couldn't handle the possibility of her calling him a monster. What if that dream was showing him what he had caused? Alex couldn't bear to think he had been the cause of all of that; not like his dream depicted. Thinking of Josh being ripped apart haunted his mind for most of the night. It made Alex question one thing: Was he really capable of all that sorrow?

* * *

**Reviews about my brutal writing skills would be awesome :D!!!**


	17. Solace

**Authors Note:** Today I should be able to make most of you smile with this chapter. Maybe even some "Woot woot"'s lol. Last chapter was a hugh success I feel. Everyone told me how much they liked this darkness in Alex, and be prepared for its not the last you'll see of it either. Must be 18 or mature enough to handle this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 17: Solace**

Before dawn broke they managed to get back to sleep. Alex took another pill and he managed to have a dreamless sleep before he was woken up by Elle sometime just before noon.

Alex hadn't said much that day; he hardly even smiled at her. Elle knew what ever he dreamed had to be awful, but she hoped eventually he would talk to her about it. Alex had been watching the news broadcast about South Ashfield all morning. There was more news to be reported.

Elle sat down next to Alex and proceeded to watch the horrifying new updates. "Many people living in South Ashfield have been urged to leave the city perimeter. Strange occurrences have caused the mayor of South Ashfield to advise people find places outside of town to stay until the events can be sorted out amongst professionals. Although many residents of the area are still sticking close to the city, many of them have had to be evacuated by force. Police are still searching for the many missing people although currently nothing has turned up. The mayor suggests everyone be out of South Ashfield by four o'clock PM before it gets dark."

Elle closed her eyes, "Aunt Virginia might get transferred out of there at least."

Alex nodded. Elle looked up at him, "Are you going to be alright?" She asked him.

The memory of tearing open her flesh hung onto his mind painfully. "I'll be alright." Alex said to her.

Elle jumped as the phone rang on the other side of the room. "I'll get that." Elle said getting up. "It's probably just Wheeler."

Elle picked up the receiver and noted first the static on the other side, "Hello?" Elle furrowed her brows as she tried to listen.

Alex watched the TV as the broadcast continued; a part of him knew something had to be done. Glancing over at Elle, there was an immediate sense of anguish; he could feel it. "Elle!" The voice of her aunt emitted through the other end.

"Aunt Virginia? Is something wrong? Are you ok?" Elle asked fearfully.

"These people came into the hospital; they're trying to take us away..." Her aunt said sounding upset.

"It's ok, Virginia; It's just the police. They're just moving people out of South Ashfield." Elle closed her eyes with a sigh.

"No, these aren't police. They're wearing masks." Elle's eyes shot open wide as she listened.

"What kind of... masks?" Elle's tone signaled to Alex panic.

"Gas masks." Elle felt her throat convulse.

"Run, get out of there... as fast as you can!" Elle urged unable to hold back her thoughts.

Alex watched concerned. "Elle... it's too late they're all over. I'm leaving something under mattress for you. I hope it gets to you. I'll leave your name on the note beside it." The phone went dead.

"No!" Elle screamed before she slammed the receiver down in defeat before grabbing her head.

Alex stood up and wrapped his arms around her, "What happened?" He asked softly.

Elle gripped his arms and hung her head, "Those people with the gas masks, they're in South Ashfield. They were at the hospital before my aunt hung up." Elle was too upset to cry, all she could do was stay staring at the carpet, "She said: There's something under her mattress for me."

Something was strange about the last part. Alex pulled her over to the bed and forced her to lie down. Elle obliged without disagreement.

"Maybe one of us should call Wheeler and see if he called here." Elle suggested to Alex as she lay on the bed.

Alex nodded and headed over to the phone. He dialed the number Wheeler had made him memorize. He let it ring before someone finally answered.

"Deputy Wheeler." He answered trying to sound professional.

"It's Alex."

Wheelers tone sounded different immediately. "Alex? Why didn't you answer when I called before?" Wheeler asked concerned.

"I was a little preoccupied." Alex glanced back at Elle.

"Well shit... did you watch that news station that was just on?" Wheeler asked.

"Yeah, we both did. I thought yesterdays broadcast was bad; today's was even worse. I'm not sure what to make of it to be honest with you." Alex said to him.

"Me neither. All I know is I've been trying to call down to South Ashfield for hours. Not a single number seems to be going through. Some freaky shit is going on down there and all I know is someone has to look into it before it's too late." Wheeler told him.

Alex looked down, and remembered his dream. All the nightmares had reminded him he had been chosen. The answer may very well lie in South Ashfield. There was no choice, not if he wanted to end the suffering. "I will."

Elle looked up concerned, "You? It's not safe there, man. The last time you got off pretty easy. You know that if you go back it could kill you." Wheeler explained to him.

"I'm aware what could happen, but I can't just sit here and watch the world go to Hell. I have to at least try to save Elle's aunt." Elle stood up and stared at him mortified.

"Elle's aunt? You have word on her?" Wheeler asked concerned.

"Some of those guys that took you and Elle off the boat invaded the Hospital. Elle just got the call from her aunt. I want to at least look for her." Alex said watching Elle move from the corner of his eyes.

"I'm not letting you go by yourself I hope you know." Wheeler said to him.

Alex nodded, "That's your decision, but I'd appreciate the help. I just have one thing I wanted you to check into for me." Alex grabbed a crinkled piece of paper off the dresser beside the phone.

"Could you call this number for me? I want to see if a Henry Townshend is still alive." Alex recited off the number.

"Sure thing." Wheeler replied.

Alex nodded, "Meet me back here as soon as you're off work. Bring some ammo."

"I'll be there in two hours." Wheeler said ending the conversation.

Alex hung up and looked distant. "Alex, no!" Elle practically screamed at him.

Alex looked at her sadly. "What was all that about sticking together?! We can't do that if you try and get yourself killed!" Elle stood directly in front of him.

Alex gripped her shoulders; she stared up at him sadly. "I'm going to save Virginia at the very least. Somehow, I get the feeling she has some answers. You have to let me go and do this." Alex said to her.

Elle shook her head rapidly from side to side as her eyes bore into his soul pleadingly "Not without me, Alex." Elle looked at him seriously.

Alex looked down into her eyes, "I can't allow that." He said to her as he headed towards the bed.

Elle glared, "How can you say that!? You don't own me Alex! If I can't stop you from going you sure as Hell can't stop me!"

The dreams stated he was a danger to her; he couldn't control her but somehow he doubted he could ever physically hurt her. Alex looked up at her in defeat. "You're right, I can't stop you." Elle stood before him.

"We've just sort of gotten together and everything and now you want to leave." She let her tears fall down her cheeks.

Alex looked up at her, "I'm not leaving to leave you. I'm leaving because I know I have to do this. Your aunt is in danger and I'm not going to let the mistake of Josh dying instead of me effect anyone else." He looked up at her feeling on the verge of his own tears.

Elle knelt down before him, "You don't have to do this, Alex. I love my aunt but I need you more. I can't lose you too, Alex." She placed her hands on his knees.

Alex placed his arms around Elle and lifted her shaking form on top of him. He held her as close to his body as possible; he felt guilty for leaving, but he felt that this was partly his fault. Her aunt didn't deserve to die because of him.

Tears trickled down onto his chest. "Please don't cry," Alex let her burry her face into his neck.

"I can't do this without you." She sobbed knowing that their return would be far from easy.

"You won't have to. I'll be by your side the entire time." Alex said to her carefully.

Elle shook slightly; it was hard to hold her like this. Alex let his body lay back; He rolled onto his side so Elle was facing him. "I wish we were never born with the curse." Elle placed a hand on his cheek, "I wish you were never born to die." Her tears streamed down her cheeks.

Alex leaned in and began kissing her; if he stopped he wasn't sure what would happen. It seemed Elle was the only one who even contemplated what being a chosen sacrifice meant to him. It meant a lot.

Elle let her hands slide up his stomach feeling every line and crevice along the way. Alex didn't stop her, but it was clear what was going on. He knew there was no point in stopping her; it was what they both wanted, and having her stop now might end badly for the both of them.

Elle pulled up his shirt and tossed it on the floor. Alex sat up and leaned over her to examine her face for any sign of discomfort. Nothing on her face warned him to stop so he took a deep breath before touching lips again. Elle groaned as his kiss felt different; it seemed to hold more meaning at that moment.

Alex began groping her hip bone; it always teased him as a teenager the way it would stick out of pants tauntingly. Alex ran his fingers lightly over her flat stomach before taking his hand up to her breast. Elle felt him gripping her lightly and it only made her situation harder to stop. Elle decided there was no point in stopping; it was quite possible they wouldn't survive past this day.

Pushing lightly on his shoulders, Alex leaned back so Elle could sit up and pulled her tank top over her head. Alex glanced down at her pale pink bra and felt himself getting harder. As his eyes trailed down Alex noticed the hicky on her chest. He ran his fingers lightly over the slightly purple patch of skin. "Is that... from me?" Alex asked her slightly shocked.

Elle nodded with a small smile, "Yeah." She replied.

Alex looked at her face, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Elle smiled, "I wanted to, but I didn't want you to be worried about how I felt about it."

"How do you feel about it?" He asked her softly.

"I think I'd like more of them." She felt the blush spread across her face; it was beautiful to him.

Alex leaned down and placed his lips on her neck. Elle felt his tongue glide against her skin; she let out a stifled moan unsure how he knew what he was doing. His lips pressed against a spot between her neck and her shoulder; he began sucking at the skin lightly listening to Elle's delighted whimpering.

Alex ran his hand down her hips, sliding her pants off with ease. It had been a while, but he knew what he was doing even after all this time. Elle kicked the pants off her legs gracefully; it was probably the first time he had actually seen her bare legs since she was about thirteen when they were still too long for her; she grew into them nicely. Now he really wished she hadn't worn shorts to the beach as a teenager. "Wow..." He looked at how long and shapely they were now.

Elle tilted his chin so she could place her lips back on his. Alex could feel Elle struggling with his jeans. "Damn it." She cursed angrily.

Alex undid his own pants and shook them off quickly before placing his lips back against Elle's. Her breathing grew heavier as the emotional feeling of having Alex see her fully was beginning to make her nervous. Alex rested one hand behind her head and pulled back long enough to look over her face, "Is this going to hurt you?" He asked her knowing that simple question covered a lot of ground.

Elle stared up at him; emotionally it would fulfill her, mentally it would release her and physically it would thrill her. "No."

Alex lowered his head and began kissing her jaw line while his hand trailed up to the back of her bra. She arched her back so he could take it off with ease. Alex pulled the straps over her shoulders and they both shed themselves of their underwear quickly. Alex felt Elle's legs on either side of his hips; her bare thighs rubbed against his warm skin tauntingly.

Looking up at him she felt something strange in her chest; there was only one question on her mind, and she couldn't contain it any longer. "Afterwards..." She closed her eyes before looking back up at him "...will you still love me?" She asked him nervously.

Alex looked at her softly, "Always." He ran his thumb lightly along her cheek.

Elle closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Alright." She smiled up at him.

Alex examined her face carefully, "Is this too much for you? I could stop." He offered.

"No. Don't do that. I'm ready for this." She said honestly.

Alex nodded before leaning back; he lifted up her legs carefully and made sure his body was in the correct position, "If you need to, don't be afraid to tell me to stop." Alex said to her.

Elle shook her head, "I won't be." Her nervous voice told him she was slightly self conscious.

Alex looked down at her body below him; her breasts were perfect and so was the rest of her. He couldn't understand why she'd ever worry so much. Alex shook his head, "God you're beautiful." He said to her.

Elle bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes nodding her thanks; she could see his erection from his current position. It definitely wasn't something to be ashamed of; it was nearly torturous just looking at it. "Please don't stop." She urged him before looking at his face confidently.

Alex positioned himself against her opening staring her in the eye the entire time. Elle felt him push his way inside slowly and felt her toes tense. She closed her eyes feeling liquid spill from the corner of her left eye. His breath caught as he felt what it was like to be inside her; there were no words to describe it.

Alex leaned down and began kissing her lightly while he moved his hips at a slow enough pace. They both let out a gasp as the sensation became exhilarating to both of them. Elle ran her fingers through his hair, feeling the soft thickness it held. Alex ran his hand down over her breast feeling that the moment was much too surreal. He wasn't entirely sure what it was he was feeling, but it was more powerful than his fears could possibly be.

Alex tried to focus on what he was doing but it was hard with Elle making the noises she was. "Alex..." Her voice was shaking and fairly light; Alex wasn't sure to take it as pleasure or pain.

"Do you need me to stop?" He asked; Alex paused his hip motion.

"No..." Alex carried on back at the same pace and listened to her speak again, "I don't want this to be the last time we... do this." She panted just barely coherent.

Alex pressed his forehead against hers, "It won't be."

Alex felt his body involuntarily pick up speed causing them both to gasp loudly at the intense feeling. Elle pulled his chin down so she could keep kissing him. She thought of the million times she pictured it happening; none of the times ever seemed so emotional. Elle even had to admit Alex was a complete surprise to her right now. The other guys hadn't mattered much to her; they were just a means to feel something. Alex was entirely a different story: She felt something for him, and so she was with him now. Alex was notably much more capable than any of her previous lovers; she still couldn't place if it was the way his hands moved over her skin, or if it was the way he could move that made her feel so good.

Alex wasn't sure how much longer he could keep going. She had him so worked up it was likely he would release at any second. Elle began arching her back, still making loud noises. "I'm close... Very close..." She moaned while gasping for air.

Alex clenched his eyes closed and pressed his lips against hers as he made one final plunge deep inside. Elle wrapped her legs tightly around him as all of her muscles began to tighten. "Alex.... Oh God..." She dug her nails into his back causing him to release with a strange grunt.

Panting, Alex looked down at her. The look on his face made it clear he was a little curious about something. "That was... Good right?" He asked worried slightly.

Elle nodded and stared up at him, "Best ever." She replied honestly as he pulled out of her slowly.

Elle closed her eyes as he let his body rest beside her. His brain felt like it was overloading at the thought of what just happened. Elle was special, and he could hardly believe that a person like her would want anything to do with a guy like him. Straight out of the mental institution, and she still accepted him. Something had to be wrong with that; it didn't seem plausible in any way.

Alex pressed his lips against her shoulder; Elle had such soft skin, and he was glad he could finally touch every inch of it. Elle placed her hand over his and swallowed hard. Though she was happy to have been with Alex, her mind could only drift back to one place: South Ashfield. Looking back at him she wondered if he felt like this was the end for him too.

"Promise me we're getting out alive, Alex." Elle said quietly.

Alex nodded; there was no way in Hell he would fail her. It was the last thing he would ever allow to happen. "I promise. We're coming home at the end of all of this."

"Nothing is going to happen." Alex pulled the blankets up around them and held her. "I promise."

* * *

**Review if you REALLY love naked Alex!**


	18. The Return

**Authors Note: **Everyone ready for some action? I'm ready to provide it so you better! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Return**

Wheeler drove silently down the long road to South Ashfield. He had come for them both merely minutes after they got themselves dressed and ready for the trip ahead of them. The car was nearly brimming with tension of sorts. Wheeler was nervous since he had vowed never to return to a place like Silent Hill, but he hoped South Ashfield might be tamer than that.

The Brahms police chief was on the radio should they need back-up. All Wheeler mentioned was, if no one heard from him in three days, he needed instant back-up. Alex felt their help might not actually help them in the least, but he kept his mouth shut.

Elle held onto Alex's hand the entire way. Neither one of them was entirely prepared for what they would encounter, but at least they had a goal to complete. Once they found Elle's aunt, they would escape. This brought another thought to mind, "Wheeler, did you call that number I asked you to call?" Alex asked him.

"I did; Mr. Townshend and a Miss Galvin are currently in Ohio. I guess they left just before things got really bad, but they both appreciated your concern." Wheeler said looking in the rear view mirror at him.

"Well, that's a relief at least." Alex sighed.

"Don't get too relieved yet. We're coming up close. I'm going to park just outside the city limits. We can get our weapons in check and then head in." Wheeler told them.

Elle and Alex exchanged glances. "Are you two sure we should be here?" Wheeler looked back at them in the mirror.

"I don't see any other answer to all of this. Elle's aunt can't be trapped in the middle of that." Alex said to Wheeler.

"You two just seem a little too upset over all this. I don't want any regrets." Wheeler looked at Elle in the mirror.

Elle shook her head, "No regrets, Wheeler. Step on it." She said to him in a tough tone.

Alex was proud she was keeping strong. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. The scent of strawberry and floral drifted into his nose; if that was the last scent he ever smelled, it would be too good to be true.

Wheeler stopped on top of a small hill outside of South Ashfield. "Oh shit!" Wheeler looked down at the city.

Alex and Elle got out of the police cruiser after Wheeler. Once their eyes fell upon the city they knew exactly what Wheeler was so freaked out about. The fog had managed to roll in, blanketing the entire city in grey. Eerie chanting and noises that could only be made by Hell creatures emitted from below.

Alex headed around to the trunk while Elle stood staring in horror at South Ashfield. Wheeler followed Alex as he opened the trunk to reveal the arsenal of weapons Wheeler had taken from the police station. Alex grabbed a hunting rifle and placed the strap around his shoulder so it hung on his back. He shoved some rifle ammo in his coat pockets.

Picking up a pistol he shoved it in his pants against his hip; the ammo went into another pocket on his coat. Wheeler took out a shotgun, "Wheeler, give that to Elle." Alex said to him.

"You gotta be shittin' me? The kick on this would send her skinny ass flying!" Wheeler furrowed his brows.

Alex shook his head and grabbed the shotgun, he handed it to Elle. "You remember hunting with one of these?" Alex asked Elle as he stood beside her.

Elle looked down at it, "Yeah, but I'm not very good with it." Elle explained.

Alex shrugged, "Out here it's better than nothing." He told her.

Elle smiled weakly, "Thank you." Alex nodded once and headed back over to the trunk.

Wheeler pulled Alex aside and looked up at him seriously, "Alex?" Wheeler asked before making sure Elle was too busy loading the gun to hear them, "You sleeping with her?" He asked raising a brow.

Alex shot Wheeler a small smile before pulling out a hunting knife. "Damn Alex, I might not survive you can at least tell me if you're getting some action." Wheeler said in his usual comical tone.

"Wheeler, you take the other hunting rifle and maybe the other pistol too." Alex changed the subject before pulling out a map.

"Yeah, I got it." Wheeler placed it in his holster.

Alex watched as Elle and Wheeler both scooped any of the remaining bullets before Alex could close the hood. Elle and Wheeler gathered around Alex as he placed the map on the hood, "Alright, St. Jerome's Hospital is our target. If we come down off this hill and head into town we could cut straight up the main road assuming there aren't any road blocks."

Elle nodded, "She's in room seventeen on the main floor." Wheeler nodded making a mental note of that.

"Once we get off the main road, we'll have to head east away from the lake. The further away from the lake we are the better it will be for everyone." Alex looked at both of them, "Are we ready?" Alex asked them both.

Elle nodded, "Yes."

"No, but I'm not giving up just yet." Wheeler said to them honestly.

"Good enough," Alex pulled the gun off his back and cocked it, "Let's move out." The three marched down towards the city, all three of them felt like they were entering no mans land, but they didn't stop despite the horrible sounds ahead of them.

Once onto the main road they heard strange barking and howling, "Spread out, I think its hell hounds." Alex said to the two on either side of him.

Elle held up her gun, just waiting for a hound to step out of the thick fog. Wheeler managed to see it first, he took the first shot, and Alex made the kill shot. "We better speed this walk up!" Alex shouted as he headed forward quickly.

Elle and Wheeler followed him and shot at the monsters approaching them as they ran. It didn't take very long before they made it to a large gaping hole in the middle of the main road. Alex looked around quickly before pulling out his map. Alex examined all possible routes before looking up at the building next to him. He thought hard before settling on the newest route, "Purple Elephant..." Alex murmured.

"Purple Elephant? What the fuck are you on?" Wheeler asked confused.

Elle looked back at a large daycare where a fairly happy purple elephant was stamped onto the window. "The Purple Elephant Daycare?" Elle asked Alex.

"The other side of this building leads to an ally where the main road is connected," Alex looked at both of them, "It's worth a shot and it could very well be Virginia's last hope."

Elle nodded, "Let's move." She agreed as standing in one place was too risky.

Wheeler opened the door and held it for Elle and Alex before closing it. "It looks fairly normal in here so far. I guess we better move fast." Wheeler said to them as they stood in the middle of the entrance room.

"Do you think any of the people in the city got out alive?" Elle asked them as they headed down the long hallway to make it to the back door.

Alex looked at her, "It's hard to tell. I would assume most of the people left before it got too bad. As for the hospital, we'll have to determine that for ourselves." Alex said as he went to turn towards the hallway leading out.

They all stopped once they saw the obstruction ahead. The ceiling had caved in sending a large fridge across the hallway. "Great," Elle rolled her eyes annoyed, "Now what do we do?" Alex peered around the fridge.

He looked back at them, "There's a staircase on the other side. We just have to find a way to the second floor." Alex told them.

"Let's save some time, everyone spread out, try some rooms." Wheeler said heading back down the hallway.

Elle tried a few doors, but mostly everything in the hallway was just different daycare rooms for different ages and different uses. Overall she turned up with nothing of use. Wheeler wasn't having much luck out in the main area by the sounds of his constant swearing with each door he opened.

Alex opened one door and was about to close the door when he noticed something written on a mirror in red. Curiously, Alex stepped inside the room and headed cautiously over to the mirror to read what it said:

_The blood of the tainted line will cleanse the soil_

Alex decided he didn't know what it meant, but he had kept a note pad in his pocket in case he might need it. Taking it out of his pocket he began writing down what the message said; clearly it was for him. He hid the note pad back inside his breast pocket before exiting the room.

Elle watched as he reemerged from one of the rooms, "Find anything?" She asked him hopeful.

Alex decided the message could wait, "No stairs." Alex shook his head.

The two headed back to the entrance to find Wheeler opening the last door, "Ha! Finally." He laughed.

"Find a staircase?" Alex asked Wheeler hopeful.

"Hell yeah!" Wheeler went inside the room while the other two followed.

Wheeler paused once he looked at the wall, "Is this blood?" Wheeler asked catching Alex's attention.

Elle and Alex both turned their heads to examine the once white wall of the kindergarten kid section. Elle stood before it and examined the writing, "its Latin." She stated looking up at it.

"I can't read it." Alex shook his head at her.

"Me neither." Wheeler agreed as Elle took a good look at the writing.

Elle's father was a language professor in the excel program at the high school. Elle used to tutor kids with many different languages he taught her. Elle recognized most of what it translated into, yet she knew she needed more time to contemplate. "It's really hard to tell what it says entirely but," She looked around the tiny classroom and picked up a scrap of paper and a deep purple crayon. "Maybe it'll come in handy." She said shoving the message into her pant pockets.

Elle grabbed up a few other scraps of paper and placed some spare crayons inside her pockets. Elle knew it was best to be prepared. "Alright, let's go." Alex said as he began climbing the stairs.

As he reached the top of the stairs, Alex caught a glimpse of a small body enter the room at the end of the hall. "Josh?" Alex asked as he began to run forward.

"Alex!" Elle sprang forward and darted down the hall after him.

A sickening crack in the ceiling sounded through the entire building. A piano and large debris was blocking Wheeler's path to chase after them. "You two go on ahead! I'll catch up!" Wheeler yelled as he made his way back down the stairs.

Elle looked back quickly before following Alex into the room he chased the figure inside. "Alex, what's going on?" Elle asked once she caught up to him.

"I just saw Josh." He turned back to her confused.

"Alex, Josh is dead." Elle said to him seriously.

"I know, but I saw him!" Alex tried to get his point across.

"Wheeler is going to find another way around, he told us to go on without him." Elle said as the room contained nothing useful.

Alex placed his fingers near his lips in a hushing motion, "Do you hear that?" Alex asked not sounding entirely sane.

Elle listened hard before hearing a faint siren off in the distance. "An air raid siren? South Ashfield doesn't have one of those does it?" Elle asked with concern.

Alex shook his head, and the two listened curiously. None of it made sense at all. Elle wasn't entirely sure they were as safe in the daycare as they once seemed to believe.

Suddenly the siren became much louder; neither could stand the sound of it. It was nearly deafening. Elle covered her ears as the sound could have pierced her ear drum. Alex closed his eyes and attempted to plug his ears as she had, but he found himself on the floor of the room.

The dimension of Silent Hill began making itself known to them. Elle watched as the ceiling ripped away like paper only to be replaced with mental pipes and rust. The walls tore away before their eyes; left behind was a rather sickening display of steel and rotted wood. Alex noticed the tiles on the floor shift into metal grating. Elle collapsed on the floor next to Alex; neither could stay conscious during the change. Alex opened his eyes one last time and gripped Elle's hand tightly; never letting go.

* * *

**Reviews make the monsters happy :D**


	19. Strangers In The Darkness

**Authors Note:** Sorry for the delay, decided to get a glitch on me! Anyhow. I hope you all like this one!

* * *

**Chapter 19: Strangers in the Darkness**

Opening his eyes, Alex realized Elle wasn't there beside him. Sitting up he looked around to find nothing but a disturbing room surrounding him. Getting off the ground quickly he began to panic, "Elle?!" He called hoping for an answer.

When he heard nothing but the strange sounds of the new dimension he decided he had better go and look for her. Alex headed for the door holding the pistol in his hand knowing there might be monsters lurking. The door was rusty but it opened easily for Alex.

The sound of tiny feet along the ground caught his attention. The buzzing sound that followed let him know they were the feet of bugs; he could handle bugs. Looking down the hall he couldn't see anything. Alex opened his breast pocket and switched on the light he had packed. The hallway was long and dark as it went on, and it seemed so narrow. Alex drew in a breath as he walked on through before coming across some of the buzzing creatures.

Alex shot straight into their bodies, and watched their blood splatter against the walls and floor. They were easy to take care of; it was the life sized creatures he had to worry about.

Each door Alex tried was locked, but he knew eventually he would find one that was open; he just had to find it. All he could think about was Elle and Wheeler. Where had they ended up? All he could hope was it was somewhere safe where they would reunite soon.

The third door from the end of the hall opened up for him. Heading inside he took a good look around only to find someone sitting on top of a metal desk. It was a woman perhaps in her late twenties; her hair was black and her clothes were slightly dirty. She wore a casual light blue dress under a white sweater with a fairly mangled looking nametag with K. Fitch written on it. "Hello?" Alex didn't quite know what to say.

"Finally someone came for us." She sounded relieved.

Alex looked back into the hall before closing the door and coming inside. Approaching her "Us? What do you mean?" Alex stopped a few feet from her.

The woman got up. "The people here, we couldn't get out in time. Something strange happened and now everything looks like this." She gestured to the walls and disturbing imagery.

Alex nodded, "Where are the others?"

"I don't quite know. They ran off down the street before the fog came in." She stood before him and looking up at him with her big, light green eyes. "Who are you anyway?" She asked him.

"I'm Alex." He held out his hand.

Placing her hand in his she shook it lightly, "Kendra." She listened to something out in the hallway, "I think we should probably get out of here." Kendra said to him.

Alex nodded and opened the door to the hallway. "Looks like its clear. Where is the exit?" He asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but it should be that way." Kendra pointed towards the end of the hall he had been heading towards.

Alex headed down the hall next to her. "So, what are you doing here anyway?" He asked her knowing conversation often kept the fear away.

"I'm training to be a child psychiatrist. I've been here a few weeks now, but I have no idea what happened. When the place started changing, I ran into my office, and I hadn't left until just now. That was a few hours ago, but I keep thinking I'm dreaming, and I can't seem to wake up." She said to him slightly disturbed.

"I know you might think you're going nuts but, you're not dreaming." He shook his head, "I've seen this before, but in Silent Hill and Shepherds Glen."

Kendra looked up at him and stopped walking, "You've been to Shepherds Glen?" She asked him mortified.

"Yeah, why do you know something about it?" He asked her.

"Only that after its one hundred and fiftieth anniversary the whole town went to Hell." Kendra pushed past him and opened one of the doors on the right, "The exit is this way." She said as he carried on following her.

A stairwell was on the other side of the door; Alex followed close behind Kendra with his gun ready for any surprises. Her royal blue heels clicked against each grid iron step. The darkness below them seemed to get deeper as they made it to the first floor. "Come on, we'd better get onto the street." Alex told her as he headed for the door.

Alex went to wrench open the door but to his dismay it was locked; the gray streams of light coming through the cracks taunted him. "I guess we'll need a key for that." Kendra said as she came up behind Alex.

A crash caused them both to turn towards the doorway leading into the hall. Alex peaked into the hall to see a strange creature banging its head against one of the doors. Its head had an axe shape to it; he immediately recognized it from Shepherds Glen; a schism! "I've got this." He said to her as he headed out into the hallway.

The creature caught sight of his flashlight and forgot all about the door. It slowly came towards Alex; it was intent on killing him. Firing a round of bullets at the schism sent it onto the ground, flailing madly. Alex watched as it finally stopped moving while blood poured from its wounds.

"You actually killed one of those things." Kendra said peaking around the corner looking impressed.

"It was nothing. "Alex said casually as he reloaded his pistol.

Kendra walked up beside him and held onto his arm, "I'm sticking with you; I think you're my only hope to get out alive." She said to him with admiration in her soft voice.

Alex didn't think too much about as he headed over to the door the creature was trying to cut its way through. Opening the door he stepped inside, it appeared to be just a classroom, but there was a strange looking stuffed animal sitting on the rocking chair located in the center of the room. Alex approached it as Kendra let go of his arm.

The stuffed animal appeared to be a teddy bear, but it was ripped and bloody with a sinister expression. "That was Sammy's bear. I don't think he got out of this place either." Kendra said to him sadly.

Alex squeezed at its stomach and felt something hard inside; he dug inside and pulled out a key. "I found some sort of key. It looks too small to be the exit key though." Alex said looking back at her.

A chair on the other side of the room tipped over to reveal a small boy about eight years old. "Sammy!" Kendra ran over and wrapped her arms around the poor shaking child.

"Miss Kendra?" Sammy's tear stricken face looked up at her.

Alex watched from the other side of the room as Kendra rubbed his back, "Are you alright?" She asked him.

Sammy toyed with his fingers not knowing what to do. "The monster chased me in here; it was going to kill me just like it did to Janine."

Kendra looked distressed, "Don't worry Sammy," She looked up at Alex. "Someone's here to save us." She smiled softly.

Sammy looked up at Alex; his lips were puffy from crying. "His name is Alex. He's going to get us out of here."

Alex walked over slowly, "Hey Sammy. Are you alright?" He greeted softly as he got onto his knee so they were at the same height level should the boy stand up.

Sammy had a look on his face that indicated he was damaged from what ever he saw. Sammy waved shyly at Alex in a manner that reminded him so much of Joshua.

Alex stood up again. "Kendra, you and Sammy should stay here. I'm going to go and look for the exit key. I'd take you both with me, but I think Sammy's seen enough." Alex said to her.

Kendra nodded, "We'll wait for you." She promised him.

Alex nodded and headed back out into the hallway. He closed the door behind him and stepped over the dead monster on his way down the hall. Elle might still be in the building, the same with Wheeler. Alex had to search around a little bit before he left. The sounds of growling in the next hall prepared him as he turned the corner. Alex aimed his gun as he turned the corner. Another monster with the axe shaped head noticed his flashlight. Alex fired his shots and watched as it fell to the floor motionless. He reloaded his gun.

Something about the location of the monsters always told him there was something he had to search for. It was as if the monsters were guardians. Alex pursued on down the hallways trying each door he came close too. Walking slowly he knew he could hear well.

One of the doors was locked; Alex pulled the small key out of his pocket and jammed it inside the door. After turning the key he walked inside wondering what was waiting for him on the other side.

Alex noticed the familiar red symbol on the wall. He stepped forward and stared at it for a second; it always seemed to hypnotize him. Alex decided staring at it wasn't going to help him any so he looked around the room. Alex assumed he was in the infirmary as he noticed the first aid symbol above the main door.

Looking at one of the boxes on the desk he opened it up to find a set of eyes staring back at him. Alex jumped back before noticing a line along the side of the eyes. Alex sighed realizing he just got nervous over a pair of plastic green eyeballs. Alex pocketed them knowing this was only to be expected in such an odd place.

He noticed a door on the other end of the room. Closing the small box on the desk he decided to head for it. The room was small but it only had one item inside. Alex covered his nose as he realized it was a burnt dead body impaled onto a stick. "What the Hell? Who would do this?" He asked himself.

The stench of the body was nearly blinding; Alex had to step back out into the main room and leave the door open before he could even think about going back inside. Without noticing it before something managed to catch Alex's eye: on the wall behind the disgusting corpse was some sort of message written in blood:

_Her broken body stands before you._

_Her views are unclear._

_Although she feels you near, she cannot save you. _

_She cannot see to look upon your innocence._

_ She cannot hear to listen to your case. _

_She cannot speak to pass judgment upon your soul._

Alex looked at the face of the corpse. Indeed it was a woman, but she had no eyes or ears. As for her mouth it was wide open in apparent agony; her throat was cut open revealing no voice box. "Oh you've gotta be shitting me..." Alex shook his head as he realized he had to look for ears and a means of speaking.

Though he felt he didn't have time for such nonsense he knew it was part of the game he had offered to play the moment he entered the city. Alex left the room and headed back out of the room. He was caught off guard by another axe headed creature. Alex jumped backwards and shot repeatedly at the creature before reloading his weapon.

Alex headed down the hall; he managed to try every door in that hallway before finding an open room at the end of the hall. Alex headed inside slowly looking for any monsters that could jump out at him. Once he was sure there was nothing else in the room with him he began exploring.

The room he was in was filled with several mattresses. This was clearly the nap-time room. Alex could remember in his preschool days he used to take naps on small mattresses and pillows without much hassle. Alex was proven to fall asleep anywhere it seemed; Elle wasn't like that at all.

Alex noticed on top of one of the mattresses a small pocket sized tape recorder. "Hmm..." He picked it up and pressed play, "ARGH!" Alex turned it off as a loud screeching sound emitted from the speaker.

Alex panted realizing the sound was so loud it was likely to be heard outside the room. Pocketing the recorder he headed out into the hall. The silence was defining. Not even the strange noises could be heard. Above all, this was the worst sign he could ever imagine.

Bolting it down the next hallway he checked every door. A strange rumbling sound down the hall indicated something was pursuing him. Alex opened the only door he could get inside and closed it behind him. Shoving the bookcase against the door he backed up slowly staring wide eyed as the noises came.

Alex watched as the book shelf moved with each bang on the other side. Looking around the room he realized it had one door just three meters from the door he came through. Deciding it was his only exit, he headed through it, locking it behind him. Alex looked back as he head the bookshelf begin to crack. Looking around the new room he entered Alex knew he needed a way out and fast.

He was currently standing in tiny class room. There was a small bucket on one of the desks that stood out to him. Alex approached realizing it was a Mr. Potato-Head bucket. He looked inside to see some ears. "Finally." He sighed as he stuffed the ears inside his pocket with the eyes and the recorder.

Looking towards the far end of the room there was a doorway. A loud crashing sound indicated his bookshelf had become demolished. What the Hell was that thing? Alex didn't take too much time to ponder as he ran for the door; twisting the handle he heard the door break behind him.

As Alex looked back he saw large steel claws and hairy flesh that didn't seem human in any sense. Alex slammed the door shut as he ran down the hallway. Alex panted as the creature bust through that door just as he made it around the corner. Alex felt his foot slip but he kept his footing long enough to run inside the infirmary. He shoved the desk against the door and headed for the corpse in the backroom.

Digging into his pockets he pulled out all the pieces. He carefully placed the green eyes into the eye sockets. Shoving the ears into the correct part of the head, and then he held the small recorder in his hands. Alex looked back at the door as the desk began moving as the creature hurled its body against the door repeatedly. Alex placed the recorder in the hole in the woman's neck.

The corpse began to shake on its spot. Alex backed against the wall in the opposite corner as the door. His heart rate went up as the corpse rattled and shook more and more with each passing second before finally the recorder switched on. Alex covered his ears as he watched the door wobble; the creature was now inside that room.

Closing his eyes Alex heard the siren again. His body sunk to the ground; Opening his eyes he saw the walls transforming back to normal. Alex felt his eyes open once more to see the creature standing in the doorway staring at him. The body of it was like a human, but it had so much black hair over its dark mahogany skin. Looking up at its face Alex saw a familiar feature; the sharp teeth in its mouth were large and completely canine.

Alex closed his eyes just after he laid his eyes upon the ice blue eyes of the creature. He felt his body give out; he fell into an unconscious state.

***

Opening his eyes, Alex was in a perfectly normal room. There was no body on a stick, just a coat rack. Alex stood up and rubbed the back of his head, "What the Fuck?" Alex asked looking around as the door was still broken open.

Groaning he headed for the doorway slowly. His body was slow as it just woke up. Making his way out into the hall he was satisfied that Wheeler and Elle had made it out of the daycare. The second floor and the main floor were clean; no one else was inside.

By the time he reached the room he left Kendra and Sammy in, his body was mostly back to normal. "Hello?" He called as he walked inside.

"Alex?" Kendra's voice called from the corner of the room.

"It's me. How are you both?" Alex asked walking inside to see them in the corner still.

"We're fine, but we were worried about you." Kendra replied still hugging Sammy.

"We were scared the monsters got you too." Sammy said shyly; that was the first time the boy had spoken to him.

Alex shook his head, "Nope. No more monsters. I took care of them all." He assured them before looking back at the door. "Kendra, if you could help Sammy up, that would be great. We have to get moving." Alex said to her.

Kendra picked up Sammy as he was relatively light. Alex headed out the door and looked around the hall to see nothing but the regular setting of the daycare. Looking back Alex nodded at Kendra to continue, "We're almost out, Sammy. We're almost there." Kendra said as Alex led the way along the hallway towards the staircase.

Alex opened the door to he tried earlier; it opened. It was only to be assumed the other world had held it shut; it still didn't explain the giant monster following him. Somehow the monster seemed so familiar; he didn't have time to ponder now, though. Alex held the door wide open for Kendra and Sammy. Now it was time to find the Hospital.

* * *

**Reviews would inspire Alex to live!**


	20. Infiltration

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone! Glad to see people warming up to the other world s much. I hope this next chapter excites you just as much.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Infiltration**

Alex noted that it hadn't gotten very dark yet. There was still some daylight left it seemed. He hoped it would remain light out until he could reach his destination. The back ally was safe for the most part. Nothing jumped out of the darkness at them, but they knew staying in one place was far from safe even in that area.

Up ahead of them, Alex could see a small figure drawing in the ally opening. The boy looked back at them; Alex stopped and stared realizing it was Josh. "That might be one of children from the day care!" Kendra sounded hopeful.

"It's not." Alex said as he watched the image of his brother stand up.

Kendra looked up at him as she rubbed Sammy's back. "Who is it then?"

Josh stared at Alex for a minute; something about Josh seemed more hopeful than last time he saw him. Josh took off quickly, and ran onto the street out of sight. "It's my guide." Alex said plainly as he headed for the paper in the opening of the ally.

Kendra furrowed her brows but didn't ask any questions as Alex picked up the drawing. Examining it over Alex realized Josh had drawn a picture of the hospital. Alex looked back at Kendra, "I have to go to the hospital. It's probably not safe there for you and Sammy." Alex explained.

Kendra shook her head, "No, it isn't, but if you're going there I just can't think of a safer place to be. It's getting dark, there's no way I can make it out with Sammy before the darkness comes." She looked up into his eyes pleadingly.

Alex nodded, "Alright. Just be careful and stick close to me. I'll make sure the monsters stay away."

Kendra nodded and followed him down the street. Alex watched the fog clear ahead of him slightly so he could see St. Jerome's Hospital. "This is it." Alex said as he opened the double doors.

Alex politely held the door open for them; Kendra carried Sammy inside before putting him down. "I'm going to take a look around." Alex said looking at Kendra.

Kendra followed at a distance behind Alex; Sammy took her hand obediently. He held onto his gun tightly, as he wandered towards Virginia's room. A ficus plant was tipped over in the hall as a sign of struggle; the dirt managed to stick to the bottom of his new shoes.

The door of the room was closed but it was unlocked. Alex stepped inside the room and noticed the message written on the wall; it was in Latin so he couldn't figure out what it said. The mattress had been scribbled on with purple crayon, and moved diagonally; Elle was giving him a sign! Alex lifted up the corner to see a note scribbled in purple crayon on a piece of paper:

_ Alex, I found Wheeler. Those masked people are taking people away; we are heading to the police station for some more ammo. Meet us there when you get this. We'll wait for you there._

_-Elle_

Alex let out a sigh of relief. "What is it?" Kendra asked.

"I got what I came for." Alex pocketed the note and headed for the door, "Let's get out of here."

They proceeded out into the hall; Alex heard a faint rustling in one of the rooms. Alex held up his gun and signaled for Kendra to stay where she was with Sammy. Standing outside the room he counted to three in his head.

One. Alex shifted his body from side to side in preparation.

Two. He gripped the pistol tightly.

Three. He shouldered the door open.

He held the gun ready directly before him. Closing the door behind him he ventured deeper into the Emergency Room. The rustling continued at the far end of the room. There was something moving under some wax paper. Alex aimed at the mass of moving paper as he took a step closer.

A child's toy emerged from under the papers. Alex sighed and picked it up; it was a tiny wind up soldier that walked. The only thought entering his mind was: what had wound it up?

Kendra's scream out in the hall sent him running to the door. Opening it quickly he noticed at least nine men in masks attempting to drag her and Sammy off. Alex backed into the room knowing he couldn't take them; he had to find Elle and Wheeler. Closing the door quietly he looked to the back of the room to see Josh standing there.

Josh put a finger against his lips to silence Alex as he pointed at the cupboards under the sink. Alex looked back at the door before heading for the cupboards. He pulled out the many rolls of paper towel and stuffed them in front of him as he got inside the small space. Alex closed his eyes knowing he could get out at any time, he just had to wait.

"ALEX! HELP US!" Alex shook his head knowing that now the men would look for him.

He could hear the door creak open. Footsteps told him that they were searching the room. The footsteps got closer to his hiding spot. He thought for sure they were going to find him, yet somehow he trusted in Josh. Before he could even register the door of the cabinet opened up; Alex kept his head ducked behind the paper towels. The masked man only took a quick glance at his hiding place before closing it up again. "Let's go, we don't have time before it gets dark in Silent Hill." The muffled voice spoke to the other masked man.

Alex listened to them both leave, closing the door behind them. A feeling of guilt came over him as he listened to Kendra's screams as they drug her away. His entire body wanted to get up and save her, but he knew he couldn't take them all on at once; he at least knew where they were headed so he could find them eventually.

Several minutes passed and Alex knew the masked men had to have left by now. Alex opened the door of the cabinet and shoved the paper towels out of his way. After crawling out he stood up, and noticed the drawing stuck to the door. Pulling it off he noticed it was a picture of that strange monster that reminded him of a werewolf; he shoved the paper into his pocket and headed out of the ER.

Running down the hallway Alex managed to make it outside. The daylight was dwindling; he only had about ten minutes to get to the Police station. Alex knew if he kept running he would make it in time.

Strange howling off in the distance let him know the Hell Hounds were coming out to hunt soon. Without stopping he made it up the steps excitedly; Elle was inside and so was Wheeler, and they were waiting for him. He could hardly contain his need to see their welcoming faces.

Opening the door he closed it behind him. "Elle! Wheeler!" He called as he stood on the mat.

The front desk was empty; everyone appeared to have left in a hurry. Alex hopped over the desk and made his way into the back room where only the police officers were permitted. "Elle! It's me, Alex!" He yelled as he made it into the hallway.

He looked down at the many doors wondering where they could have been. Even more, he wondered why they wouldn't answer him. The fear began to build in his chest; maybe they had to leave for some unknown reason. Alex needed to check around the place first.

He stepped past the first door and headed for the door that was ajar ahead of him. The feeling of a double barrel shotgun touched the back of his head; he listened as it was cocked. Alex swallowed and held up his hands in surrender.

"What are you doing, fool? Get your damn hands down and turn around." Wheeler's voice sent a feeling of relief into his chest.

Alex turned around and smiled, "Wheeler, its good to see you." Alex said to him before gripping his chest, "Was that really necessary?" He asked eying up Wheelers new shotgun.

Wheeler stared at him, "I had to move a God Damned freezer all by myself. You know how heavy that was? I didn't see your ass trying to help me either." Wheeler stated his case making Alex smile.

"Sorry. I got knocked out by the siren." Alex explained.

Wheeler nodded, "That's what Elle said too."

Alex's expression melted at the name of Elle, "Is she here?" Alex asked him.

Wheeler laughed whole heartedly and headed inside the room he had jumped out of. Alex followed Wheeler inside to find they were inside of a lunch room. Alex felt his heart leap as he saw Elle lying with a gray coat covering her feet up to her shoulders; she was fast asleep on a bench against the wall. "She's been out for a good half hour... couldn't stop worrying about you either." Wheeler told him as he closed the door behind them.

Alex nodded, "I'm glad she's alright." He looked back at Wheeler, "Thanks for taking care of her."

Wheeler nodded, "She said when she woke up you weren't there. By the time she got outside I was already waiting in the ally. I told her I hadn't seen you but for some reason neither of us could get back inside. We decided just to keep on walking to the Hospital; she knew you'd find your way there too eventually." Wheeler explained sitting down at one of the tables.

Alex pulled the chair out across from him. "Why didn't you two wait for me at the hospital?" Alex asked resting his hands on the table top.

Wheeler shook his head and leaned closer, "Those masked people were upstairs so we wrote a note for you. We could hear people screaming so we knew it was best to get out of there." Alex nodded.

"So what ended up happening to you? Anything I should know about?" Wheeler asked him.

Alex shook his head, "I woke up and no one was there. I ended up running into this girl, Kendra. We ended up looking for the exit together. We came across this little kid too, Sammy." Alex shook his head, "I brought them to the hospital, but the masked people grabbed them both. I managed to hide, but I know where they're headed." Alex said to him.

"Yeah, Silent Hill." Wheeler said.

Alex nodded, "What about Virginia?" Alex questioned.

Wheeler looked down at the table top, "She left Elle a necklace with her family crest on it, and that strange symbol we found everywhere in Silent Hill." Wheeler looked up at him with a look of confusion.

Alex removed his necklace, "Anything like this?" Alex removed the necklace with the ring around it and set it on the table.

Wheeler picked it up, "Shit, that's pretty much exact!" Wheeler seemed shocked by this discovery.

Alex sighed, "That's the necklace I left on my brother in Silent Hill. Joshua gave it back to me that day I ended up at Lake Toluca." Alex explained watching as Wheeler uncomfortably let go of the necklace; clearly the idea of corpse touching it wasn't a very .

"What does it all mean?" Wheeler asked Alex concerned.

Alex shook his head, "I couldn't tell you. All I know is if she has one too, it's a sign we're both supposed to be here."

Alex returned the necklace back to his neck. Wheeler stared back down at the table. "Once Elle wakes up, we should head down to Silent Hill. She believes that's where they took her aunt. They're likely shacking up at that old Silent Hill Prison." Wheeler stated.

Nodding, Alex sighed, "It seems like the best place to find her aunt and anyone else that's gone missing."

"Just not the best place to be." Wheeler commented.

Elle began to stir causing Alex to look intently in her direction, but she didn't wake up like he had hoped she would, "So honestly, are you and her..." Wheeler raised a brow as he gestured to Elle.

Alex looked at him, "Yeah," Alex nodded slowly, "at least I think so." Wheeler smiled.

"That one's a definite rebel. I'd watch out for her." Wheeler laughed.

Alex smiled and laughed under his breath, "Don't I know it."

"You got pretty lucky with having a girl like Elle, you know?" Wheeler said thoughtfully.

Alex looked at him, "What makes you say that?"

Wheeler shrugged, "Well you two have known each other for years; the probability of her turning into an old crow is very slim." Wheeler never failed to make Alex laugh.

"I really don't understand you sometimes. Next thing you're going to tell me Aliens are going to 'hijack' our bodies." Alex watched as Wheeler realized what Alex was referring to.

"Hey, it's highly possible. I mean just look at the shit going on around here! Anything is possible, so why isn't an alien life-form possible?" Wheeler asked Alex as though it should be so obvious to draw such a conclusion.

Alex shook his head with a deep laugh, "You really considered this haven't you?" Alex asked.

"Hell yeah, it's hard to tell what's out there. Its good to be alert at all times." Alex smiled and looked back at Elle.

The sounds of Wheeler and Alex talking clearly woke her up from what ever dreams she had been stuck in. Elle opened her eyes and looked up at Alex. "Oh my God... Alex?" She asked sitting up.

Wheeler motioned his head to Alex to go over to her. Alex smiled at him and headed over to Elle. "Yeah, I made it." He sat down beside her once she was in an upright position.

Elle wrapped her arms around his neck; her scent caught his nose and he smiled. "Oh my God!" Elle shouted as she began beating her fist against his arm, "Why weren't you there when I woke up!?" She screamed at him.

Wheeler turned his head muttering, "Damn."

Alex grabbed her fists, "You weren't there when I woke up. I found your note though, and that's why I'm here." Alex explained.

"Oh." Elle relaxed herself and went back to hugging him, "I'm glad you found us. Did Wheeler tell you everything?"

Alex nodded, "I hear we're going to Silent Hill."

Elle looked up at him, "We have to. My aunt is there, I just know it." She said sadly.

"I know." Alex sighed, "While I was in the daycare, I found this child psychiatrist in training and this little boy. They got taken by the men in the masks. I want to save them too." Alex said to her.

Elle nodded, "Good. We'll save as many people as we can." She smiled confidently at him.

Wheeler stood up, "Let's get cracking or we'll never get there." Wheeler held his gun in his hands.

* * *

**Review if you laughed at all during this chapter!**


	21. Familiar Faces

**Authors Note:** Glad to see people still enjoying the story so much. It just keeps getting better and better I think. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 21: Familiar Faces **

"I know boating in the dark isn't a good idea, but I don't want another situation like last time." Wheeler said as he drove without any lights off.

"Its fine, Wheeler; we've got a tracker on this boat. It doesn't need the light." Elle explained sitting in the seat beside Alex.

Alex looked at her as she sat down next to him, "Something is so familiar about this." Alex joked.

Elle rolled her eyes, "No really?" She smiled in a way that she simply hadn't been able to all day.

Feeling his arm slip around her shoulders she leaned into him. "I was so scared when I couldn't find you. I always wake up next to you, this is the first time in a while I haven't." She whispered to him.

Alex rubbed her arm, "I know. I'm sorry; I guess the dimension made it hard to stick together."

"That's what scares me." Elle said to him as she sat back up clearly not wanting to think too hard about the possible situation on her mind.

Alex nodded and watched as she dug into her pockets pulling out scraps of paper she had written on. Watching her out of the corner of his eye, Alex knew she was translating the messages she had found.

Her tongue rolled along her top lip as she thought. Alex began watching her intently as she thought and began translating. Her fingers wrote quickly; she knew what she was translating.

"So what do you know about Kendra and Sammy?" Wheeler asked from the front of the boat.

Alex looked back up at Wheeler, "Well, Kendra knew something about what happened to Shepherds Glen, but I'm not sure how. Maybe she knows some of the people who actually got out."

Elle looked up thoughtfully running her tongue along her bottom lip, "Kendra... sounds familiar."

"Maybe she's from Shepherds Glen." Wheeler suggested.

"Maybe." Alex agreed, "As for Sammy, I don't know anything about him, just that Kendra got taken along with him."

Wheeler shook his head, "Damn fools. They should know serving that damn town is a waste of time. They should just get out while they can."

"Maybe they can't." Alex suggested.

"What ever the reason, WE are getting out. We're getting out as soon as we find those missing people." Wheeler replied confidently.

Elle made a pleased sound beside him; looking over he realized she had decoded the Latin messages. Alex watched as she read them over in her hands. "Figure them out?" Alex asked her curiously.

"Yep, but they don't make any sense." She looked over the pieces of paper with a look of confusion.

Alex was about to ask what they said but Wheeler managed to dock them right on the banks of Silent Hill. "We're going to the prison first then, right?" Wheeler asked Alex.

"I think that might be a good place to start." Alex nodded.

Elle climbed out of the boat after Alex and Wheeler. "How far away is it?" Elle asked then as she held her gun in her hands.

"Not that far." Alex said as they headed up off the beach; they felt like soldiers as they kept marching non-stop.

By the time they made it onto the main street, the monsters were already out and on the prowl. Wheeler managed to strike down a hell hound as it tried to jump at them. "We'd better speed this up!" Alex said as they ran down the street towards the prison.

Alex noticed a very shredded corpse on the sidewalk as they ran; it was in masked uniform. Its body was ripped apart by what looked like massive claws. The monsters there never seemed to show mercy to anyone, but something about that body in particular seemed out of place. It seemed strange that the masked men had been attacked by there own monsters. Alex didn't have time to consider the possibilities.

More shredded bodies were along the streets, some even had masks ripped off their bloody faces. "What's with all the corpses? There weren't nearly as many in the streets last time I was here!" Wheeler yelled as they ran.

"Same!" Elle panted as she ran behind the two men.

"I don't know, Wheeler! I don't think this is the time to ask questions." Alex shouted as he shot at a hound on his way by.

Elle tripped on the concrete as she made a dash to follow behind, "AH!" She cried out as a Hell Hound eyed her up.

Alex turned back and shot at the hound. Elle scrambled to her feet to catch up to Wheeler. Alex shot the hound a few more times before carrying on; he reloaded when they made it to the other perimeter of the prison. "It's no good. There's an electric fencing around the base." Wheeler reminded Alex of the last time they had been captured.

Alex nodded, "Right," Alex looked back down the street towards where the power company was located. "I can cut the power off again." Alex suggested.

The gate began to open, "Or not..." He watched as several masked men came out with their weapons ready.

"Shepherd!" One of the men yelled through the mask; it wasn't exactly coherent sounding.

Alex looked at him unable to recognize the face with the mask on. The only defining thing that set him apart from the other masked soldiers was the large silver cross that hung around his neck; the bottom of the cross appeared sharp.

"You remember me from last time I take it?" Alex asked confidently despite the several guns pointed at him and his companions.

Elle pointed her shotgun at one of the people aiming at Alex. Wheeler stared the men down from behind his double barrel. The man removed his mask so Alex could see his face, "Alex Shepherd. It's been a while." A smugly handsome face looked back at him.

Immediately, Alex recognized him, "Ricky Bartlet?" Alex asked remembering his last encounter with the mayor.

"It's Richard, now." He said lowering his weapon.

The other soldiers did the same as Richard seemed to be the leader. Richard took a glance at Elle, "Elle Holloway, have you ever grown up..." Richard said in a sleazy manner.

Elle held her shotgun up higher. Richard held up his hands, "Sorry to offend you." His voice was rough much like his fathers.

"What are you doing with these people?" Alex asked furrowing his brows.

Richard gestured around as if Alex was insane, "The world is going to Hell, Alex. The curse of our founding fathers is upon us. All we can do to remain among the living," Richard looked him over darkly, "Is serve."

"By sacrificing innocent people to your fucked up God? That's not living, that's just surviving in the worst ways possible. It's not worth it if you ask me." Wheeler glared at them.

"I don't believe anyone asked you, Deputy." Richard glared at Wheeler, "We do what we have to in order to stop the spread." Richard looked at Alex, "Unlike those of us who run from our fate, we like to please our God." Alex glared at him.

"Does it look like I'm running to you, Richard?" Alex asked in the same dark tone.

Richard nodded at the guards. "We'd better move this conversation inside." Alex knew they weren't being asked, they were being ordered.

"If you three know what's best for you, you'll leave your weapons with the guards." Elle looked up at Alex; clearly she wasn't afraid of them, but she was definitely angry.

Alex nodded at her, "It's alright, Elle. Give them your gun." Alex said as Wheeler handed his over.

Richard held out his hand; Elle placed her weapon in his hand and watched as the guards took Alex's handgun and his rifle. "The fuck you looking at?" Wheeler asked as one of the masked men appeared to be staring at him.

The group moved onto the grounds before the gate was closed behind them. Elle held onto Alex's arm as they were lead inside. The building was well lit and clearly had some wall fixtures since he last visited. "Alex, Elle, I was hoping we could have a little chat if you don't mind." Richard said to them.

Alex and Elle both looked over their shoulders at him, "As long as it doesn't go beyond a chat, that doesn't sound like a bad idea." Alex said to him.

Elle kept her mouth shut; so many times in the past it had got her in trouble, but today she would hold her tongue for Alex. Looking back, Alex noticed them attempting to take Wheeler somewhere else, "No! If he doesn't come with us than we're going with him." Alex glared at Richard.

"He's just going into another containment area. Don't worry; we don't intend to kill him... not while we haven't got a nice chance to talk to him at least." Richard smirked deviously.

Alex and Elle were shoved into a small conference room. They sat beside each other and stared across at Richard. "So, it's been a while since we talked." Richard smiled at them boldly.

"What the Hell do you want with us?" Alex asked him annoyed.

"As you can see, we've got a big problem on our hands. The world is going to Hell and we can't seem to find a means to stop it. We need some recruits." Richard clasped his hands on the table before them as if he were a lawyer.

"No. We aren't joining you." Elle shook her head.

Richard looked at Elle. "I know why you came here, Elle. You're looking for Auntie Virginia I presume." Richard bared his unkept teeth in a mean smile.

"You always were a snarky little bastard. No thanks to your father." Richard glared over the table, "I guess that's what you get from the Mayors son. Daddy buys you a nice car. Daddy gives you a shit-load of money. Too bad Daddy's money couldn't add some inches to your-" Alex was cut of as Richard stood up, slamming his fists against the table. Elle bit her bottom lip to stifle a laugh.

"Shut up Shepherd! At least my father loved me!" Richard shot darkly as he glared back at Alex with his dingy hazel eyes.

Alex attempted to reach over the table to strangle Richard but two masked soldiers gripped either arm in their hands before cuffing Alex down with his arms behind him. Glaring, both men refused to back down, "As I was saying..." Richards face lightened up.

"The world is going to Hell. I need recruits. Mostly though, I need the Order's black book." Richard sat back looking serious.

"Good, then go and get it yourself." Alex shot back.

"Not so simple." Richard picked at the table with his index finger.

"What do you need it for?" Elle asked him confused.

"Well, I need it so that I could find a way to reverse what happened here." He looked at Alex mockingly, "What your golden boy started by ceasing to die."

"How could you possibly reverse what happened?" Elle asked furrowing her brows in disbelief.

Richard shot her a look, "Well dear, that's why I need the book." He tried to make her sound stupid, but it wasn't quite working.

Richard rested his arms back on the table. "If you two find me that book, you can have your aunt," He looked from Elle to Alex, "and you can have your little pal Deputy Wheeler."

"How can we possibly trust someone like you?" Alex asked him.

Richard looked at him calmly, "You don't have any other choice now do you?"

Alex stared up at him from under his furrowed brows. "Need some time to think about it? I understand." Richard nodded as he stood up.

The officers forced Alex and Elle up to follow him out of the room. Elle and Alex were lead down a long cell block where various prisoners were screaming loudly; all of them were upset, hungry and confused. "Here, you can spend some time with your friends." Richard opened the door of the cell block that contained both Wheeler and Virginia.

Elle and Alex both walked inside the cell without any struggle. The door slammed behind them and locked with a loud click. Alex leaned his back against the wall and got his cuffed hands under his knees before he touched the ground. After getting his feet under the small chain, he sat there contemplating angrily.

"Elle!" Virginia grabbed Elle up into her arms.

Elle began to sob softly at the relief of seeing her aunt again. Wheeler sat down next to Alex, "So what happened with bitchy Ritchie?" Wheeler asked as quietly as possible.

Alex laughed under his breath at how Wheeler could uplift him so easily. Looking over at Wheeler and sighed, "They want Elle and I to search for the Orders black book. He wants to reverse what happened here."

"He says that, but how can you trust him?" Wheeler asked.

Alex nodded, "We haven't got a choice. He's planning on killing you and Virginia if we don't go along with it." Alex explained.

Wheeler scoffed, "They're like a messed up military service aren't they?" Wheeler asked him.

Alex nodded slowly. Elle and Virginia chatted softly in the corner as they hung onto one another. Alex saw a lot of Judge Holloway's looks in Virginia. It was unnerving since every time he thought of her now, he felt a sharp pain surge through his leg. Wheeler nudged Alex, "Why don't you convince them to let me help. I'd at least be useful and not just sitting here doing shit all." Wheeler suggested.

Alex nodded, "I'll try that." Alex sighed as he kept his eye on Elle, "I just hope we can get out of here soon."

Wheeler nodded, "Right here with you."

Alex closed his eyes and thought about what Richard had told him about his dad. The entire town must have noticed his mistreatment, so it was hard to miss. Alex remembered his father's last conversation with him. Indeed, Alex was loved, although he wasn't quite sure anymore what that meant.

"How mad do you think my father would be right now?" Alex asked Wheeler as he thought about past confrontations with his father.

Surprisingly, Wheeler let out a thoughtful laugh, "Oh Alex, your father used to talk about you all the time at the station. He used to tell me all of the crazy shit you'd get into. Like the time you almost drove your father's car right off the road on your first try." Wheeler laughed whole heartedly at the memory.

Alex lifted his head and looked at him confused. Adam Shepherd talked about him to other people? "Really?"

Nodding Wheeler thought of his Sheriff. "All the time." Wheeler shook his head with a smile, "He was always so proud when he talked about you, and how you wanted to become a soldier just like your father, but every time it became obvious, he'd go into that grumpy old man thing he'd do every so often. The whole station could see through it, but we left it alone; we respected your father too much for any of that."

"He actually talked about me at the station?" Alex felt his throat become dry at the thought.

Wheeler nodded at him. "Sure he did. Just like when you got him that socket set for his birthday that one year. He really did appreciate that, but I assume he was too embarrassed to let you know. Sheriff Shepherd never was a heart to hear sort of fellow."

Alex blinked a few times to hide his emotional eyes as they began to brim. "What about when I went to the hospital?" Alex questioned the deputy.

Wheeler shook his head slowly looking less fond of the memory. "One day, Adam stopped talking about both of his sons. He mentioned that Josh was gone and that you were gone as well but he never fully explained the situation. I asked him where you were once or twice and he got real quiet." Wheeler shook his head sadly. "He really missed you when you were at the hospital; Adam didn't even need to tell me that sort of thing. I could see it... Hell, the whole station could see it." Wheeler said honestly.

Alex thought about the time he drove the car for the first time. He went a lot faster than his dad had instructed; it seemed after the fact his dad was grumpy, but Alex had noticed that small twinkle in his eyes just before he looked away.

Alex wondered now if that was his father's pride finally seeing the light of day. Shaking his head he felt something burning in his chest as he thought about his father's corpse hanging before him behind the organ. The thought itself sickened him.

Alex closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. He turned his head away from the other occupants of the cell; he couldn't let them see his face. Alex swallowed down the lump in his throat. All his life he wanted his father to know he existed; to know he wanted his attention. Alex had no idea his father expressed his pride to others; it was nearly too much to take. He thought about his father and began to smile painfully as his eyes began to get watery.

* * *

**Review if you think Richard is a dick!**


	22. Abandoned Church

**Authors Note:** Definately this story will have interesting twists. Hopefully you all love them.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Abandoned Church**

Alex walked inside his living room and noticed his mother sewing on her spot before the window. "Hey mom." Alex greeted her as he leaned in the doorway.

His mother looked back at him and smiled softly, "Alex. It's good to see you again."

Alex looked on the couch to see Scarlet, Joey, Josh and Nora all drinking glasses of clear liquid he couldn't quite define; they all moved in unison exactly. Alex looked back up at his mother, "What are they doing here?"

"They're the witnesses." Alex's mother said calmly as she stitched navy blue cloth together slowly.

Alex looked up at the wall to see something written right above the dead children:

_With God's witnesses present, the ritual will begin_

Looking back into the hall his father walked inside the room standing directly behind his mother. Alex watched his father rest his hand on her shoulder lovingly, "Alex, you know what you have to do." His father didn't look back at him; he remained facing away as he spoke.

Alex stared. "What do you mean?"

His father stood still. "You're the chosen one." He looked back at Alex, "You have your orders soldier." A look of pride glimmered in his fathers eyes.

Jolting up beside Wheeler Alex looked around. Another dream, only this time it wasn't so bad. Wheeler was still asleep, and so were Elle and Virginia. The prison was quiet for the most part. None of the people in the cells were screaming; they were mostly asleep or whispering to one another.

Alex pulled out his pad of paper and thought about the message on the wall in his dream. Writing it down under the first message he began to wonder what this 'ritual' was about. Clearly he had a great deal to do with it as he was 'the chosen one' as his father put it. Placing the pad of paper back inside his pocket he sighed; at least he had a few minutes to himself.

Alex could remember Richard being a few years older than him in school when he went by Ricky; almost every girl at the high school had tried to date him, but of course he was only interested in one thing.

There was an instant in high school where Ricky had invited Alex to his fathers Vineyard for a party; it didn't mean much as half of his grade was invited. Elle and Alex declined the invitation, and had spent that night digging into chocolate ice cream and watching old movies. The next day at school word got around Ricky was arrested my Sheriff Shepherd for drunk driving. The accident was terrible; a young girl had been killed when her neck snapped against the seat. People never talked about it after that day, but everyone remembered. Ricky got off easy as his license was suspended, until of course, his father arranged a court date. Judge Holloway was clearly bribed a lot just to get Richard back on his feet.

The faint sounds of footsteps caught his attention. Clearly the masked men were making their way over to him; no doubt Richard was with them either. Before nine in the morning the cage door opened, "Wake up! Time to make a decision." Richard said walking inside the cell.

Alex looked up at the rather fit man above him, wondering what he was going to be put through today. Elle opened her eyes carefully and was pulled to her feet with Alex. "So, will you help us?" Richard asked Alex sternly despite the noticeable height difference between Richard and Alex.

"Yeah, but only if Wheeler can help too." Alex stared Richard down, "I don't think that's too much to ask for some extra help." Alex studied Richards face carefully; the only thing written on his face was his natural devious composure.

Richard smiled amused, "Not at all."

Wheeler was pulled to his feet as well by one of the guards, "Mother fuckers..." Wheeler cursed.

"Time to visit the church." Richard said to them as they were forced out of their cell one by one.

In single file they walked down the hall listening to the people begin to shout once again. Elle wished they would just stop screaming; it was hard to hear. Alex looked inside each of the cell blocks searching for Kendra and Sammy; he didn't see either of them.

The walk was fairly long as they made their way towards the church just behind the building. It seemed the room they were in was the only one that held any prisoners. The other places seemed abandoned even by the masked men. Alex began to wonder if this was because of the monsters that lurked in the shadows, or if there was a bigger reason than that.

Alex stepped out the back door of the prison and looked up at the giant fan on the top of the church; it was still unlike the last time he had visited it. Looking around, he knew the world hadn't changed yet, but if it did there would be lava everywhere not grass and pavement. He knew this place was Hell, but it was merely disguised this moment time.

Richard stopped them just before the main doors. Elle remembered this place; most of all she remembered her mothers betrayal and Curtis. More than anything she wanted to shake and scream, but she knew better than that. Getting out alive meant keeping a clear head.

One of the masked men opened the church doors and tossed their guns inside. "The Orders black book is located somewhere within; I'd go with you but, I've got other business to attend to." Richard smiled as the masked men shoved the three inside.

"Take care. Don't let the monsters bite." Richard smiled as the doors were closed on them.

They didn't look back at the door; they merely stared ahead of them at the many benches and the massive organ. Alex knew there was a path behind the organ, but the memory of his father being sliced in half made him want to wait before opening it; there was a chance his fathers rotting corpse was still there. Looking at the place where he had placed five plaques he realized one was missing; he didn't feel it was necessary to worry about it now, though.

Alex knew the layout of this place; there was an upper portion, a lower portion and the lair beneath the organ. The main room seemed lifeless; just the way he wanted it to be. The last time Alex was at the church, the other world managed to creep inside, bringing monsters to life. Most of all, Alex remembered the various dead bodies and grizzly scenery. That was enough to make him appreciate the dead looking room.

Elle looked around in defeat, "I guess this is it." Elle said sadly as she thought the situation over.

"It's far from over. We've only just started this thing." Alex told her sternly; his seriousness kept her alive, and he knew it.

Something about the setting made Elle doubt Alex greatly. Elle shook her head, "Then why do I feel like this is the end?"

Alex glanced over at her, "Elle, I know this is far from easy, but you've got to believe in us. We're here for a reason and I know we can find that book and stop this curse ourselves." Alex stated.

"So we aren't really gonna give it back to that pretty boy? Hallelujah!" Wheeler sounded more confident.

Alex shook his head as he thought about the smug son of Mayor Bartlet. "We can't trust him." Alex looked straight ahead, "We should look upstairs first and then work our way down. I don't' want to go back through the organ again, but I get the feeling we might have to." Alex said.

"The organ?" Wheeler asked.

"You might not remember, but that's the place Elle and I found you; where they were torturing us." Alex explained.

Wheeler nodded at the gruesome memory, "Now I remember." Wheeler loaded his gun again and cocked it, "Let's get searching. I want to get out of this place as soon as possible."

Elle and Alex both loaded their weapons. Once they were all set they headed as a group upstairs. Alex made a point of searching every small space in the upstairs rooms. Elle's eyes caught sight of something gold underneath one of the benches, "What's this?" She asked picking up what seemed to be a plaque.

"Its part of a puzzle, and there's five pieces." Alex explained to her.

Wheeler picked up the plaque she held and looked at the picture carved into the face of it. "It looks like a damn tree or some shit." Wheeler turned it over before handing it back to Elle.

"That would be a good guess, Wheeler." Elle rolled her eyes before shoving the plaque inside her sweater pocket.

They all headed up to one of the slightly higher levels of the church. The glass was still shattered from the Siam that had burst through the last time. Alex looked behind the glass to see a podium. "Wait here." Alex said to them as he ventured behind the glass to get to the podium; on top was a note written in blood:

_The sacrifice of the murderer will cleanse the soul_

Alex took the note and shoved it into his pocket. Alex looked behind the podium to see a deep dark hole that possibly led beneath the organ to where his father had been. "What was it?" Elle asked as he came back over to them.

"It's another message written in blood." Alex said to her as he headed over.

"What's with this place and cryptic messages?" Wheeler asked shaking his head.

Alex shook his head, "I don't know, but pretty soon we might want to start putting them all together."

Elle took out her messages along with Alex. They looked each message over, not sure what they really meant. "I don't think we have them all yet." Elle shook her head.

"No, but let's wait it out until we do have them all. It might make more sense at least." Alex nodded at her.

Wheeler looked towards the door on the other side of the balcony. "I guess just one more room to look before we go down stairs." Wheeler headed for it as Alex and Elle followed him.

Though they didn't expect anything, they searched the room thoroughly. To their great surprise they came across a small brass key that looked far too small to fit inside any of the doors inside the church. "It looks like it should fit into a jewelry box." Elle examined it.

Alex nodded, "Just two more rooms." Alex said to them as he headed down the stairs.

Elle held onto the key as they headed down the stairs back into the main room. The pale sunlight poured through the fan above; it was still grey from all the suffocating fog that covered Silent Hill entirely; the veil of insecurity. They ventured down the small flight of stairs into a room with a large basin of water; holy water Alex would imagine. The only things in the room were a few silver cups that didn't appear to be worth taking with them.

"Doesn't look like much down here." Wheeler said looking into the empty basin.

"No, let's move on." Alex shook his head as they headed back up to the main area for the third time.

Silently, they all made their way to the last room. There was a small table with a strange black velvet box sitting on top of it; it seemed so out of place to the group investigating. The box had a small cloth over the top of it; the sides were sticking out from beneath. "Look," Elle pointed to the wall above the box to see another message written in Latin.

Elle began jotting down the message. She took out a scrap of paper and translated it quickly, "This one is easy..." Elle said to him as she finished.

"What does it say?" Alex asked her curiously.

Elle read it to herself and looked at it slightly worried, "Here." Elle handed it to Alex.

Wheeler leaned over Alex's shoulder so they could both read what the message said:

_The flesh of the first daughter will lift the fog_

Alex looked back up at Elle with a nervous look, "This isn't sounding very good. How can we trust our survival here?"

"Good question. Something tells me we're going to be fighting harder than ever to make it out of here in one piece." Wheeler scoffed.

Elle nodded, "Hopefully we'll get some better answers soon." Elle said to him sounding hopeful.

Looking down at the cloth covered box Elle noticed a small key hole. "Looks like I know what this key is finally for." Elle said holding up the very shiny key she had been carrying on her for the past few minutes.

They all watched as Elle placed the tiny key into the box's keyhole, and began to turn it cautiously. Opening the box slowly she peered inside; a look of horror struck her pale face.

Wheeler caught Elle's frazzled form as she back into him quickly. Alex stepped forward and looked inside the box; a tiny fetus covered in blood sat inside the box on its side. It appeared to Alex that it had been removed from the womb recently. "Who would put something like that in a box?!" Elle asked clinging onto Wheeler's shoulders.

Alex stared intently at the fetus wondering what it meant. Knowing his previous experience, there was a reason why it was there. He surely wasn't going to have to pocket it, but he wondered what its significance was.

Alex jumped back as he saw the fetus begin to move. "Oh my God... that thing is still alive!" Alex backed into them as Elle gripped his bulky shoulders tightly from behind.

"That's not possible!" Wheeler yelled obviously very upset and unsure about the situation before them.

The fetus began making a disgusting screeching noise as it wiggled around inside the box in agony. They all grabbed their ears as the sound of the siren flooded their ears on top of the screeching.

"Not again!" Elle cried out.

"Shit!" Wheeler fell to his knees next to Elle.

Alex watched as the box began to drip blood. It was a light dribble at first but it became heavy. The walls began to change as the blood poured out of the box and onto the floor; the fetus screaming the entire time.

Dropping to the floor, Alex closed his eyes knowing they were entering the dimension; there was no fighting it.

Standing on the outside of the building Richard smiled as the lava began to flow under the metal grating. He watched as the fan began to turn above him. "It's starting." His face curled into a dark smile, "Thank God for Alex's return."

* * *

**Who here is getting stressed?**


	23. Silver

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone, I though you all might think the last chapter was a bit suspenseful, but fear not, here is the next chapter. I hope this answers a few questions.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Silver**

Elle woke up and looked around; Alex and Wheeler were still in the same room as her but the room had changed. Alex groaned and got to his feet slowly. He helped Elle up just as Wheeler began picking himself off the ground.

Looking around at everyone, it seemed they were still in as good of shape as before the fetus screamed at them. "Looks like everyone's ok, that's a good sign at least." Wheeler said to them.

"On the other hand," Elle looked around the room; the room appeared to be lit with orange light and it was increasingly hot.

"Looks like the Church woke up." Alex said before looking back at the box.

Elle noted the hole in the church wall that dripped lava into a steel bowl; the bowl had a small hole that drained the lava back inside the wall. Hanging next to the hole was a device that pressed newly poured liquid into bullets, and there appeared to be many molds.

The fetus was no longer sitting in the box; it appeared there was no more blood pouring out of it either. Alex peered inside the black velvet box; six silver bullets rested inside the box. Alex picked them up and looked at them with immense curiosity. Typically the other world didn't leave things behind to help him, so why was it helping now?

"What the Hell are those for? Are we fighting werewolves now?" Wheeler asked confused.

Alex thought back to the creature in the daycare. It had stared at him; it had wanted to rip him apart. The creature had reminded him of his disturbing nightmare a few nights ago. Somehow, Alex saw a lot of the creature in himself during that nightmare.

Before Alex could answer a deafening howl emitted from the main area of the church. Without a doubt it was some sort of wolf-like creature they were going to have to face eventually. Only Alex knew what it really looked like. Elle clung to Alex's arm; "Oh my God! What is that?" She asked.

Alex thought about the run to the prison when they first entered Silent Hill; so many corpses were lying in the streets and many of them were masked men of the Order. Something began to click as he thought about the silver cross he had saw hanging from Richard's neck.

"I think that's the reason Richard and his men were to afraid to come in here." Alex replied, "They sent us in here instead hoping that if we didn't die from that thing out there, we could at least get his book." Alex sighed with realization what Richard had been planning.

Everyone looked at Alex fearfully; they knew what he was saying had some sort of good point as to why they were sent in instead of Richard. "What do you mean?" Wheeler asked looking at Alex nervously.

"Those men were traveling in larger groups around town. It seems they want to stick together in case something just as large as their group attacks. Even Richard; remember that big cross around his neck? He may be a fairly strange guy, but Richard wasn't wearing that cross just for fashion; there was something on his mind." Alex explained feeling everything all fit into place.

"Well, most of the monsters are part of the order, aren't they?" Elle looked from Wheeler to Alex as she spoke, "The monsters of the order don't attack the people serving them... It doesn't really make any sense at all why they're so afraid of it." Elle furrowed her brows.

Elle had a point, but it there was only one explanation in Alex's mind. "Unless..." Alex began piecing it together. "This is a whole new breed of monster that doesn't serve the Order." Alex looked from Elle to Wheeler.

"Shit! This makes the situation a Hell of a lot worse you do realize." Wheeler was clearly terrified.

"No doubt it does," Alex picked up his gun, "But we have to face it eventually or we'll be hunted down by it."

Alex unloaded his gun and began placing a silver bullet, then a regular bullet, another silver and then regular bullet until he had and filled the gun completely. Wheeler took the other three bullets and loaded the same. "We better hope we can hit this thing." Wheeler said.

"What about me? I'm not staying down here while you two try and kill that thing." Elle shook her head with furrowed brows.

Alex looked down at her, "I don't want you up there getting hurt, but I do have a job for you." Alex said to her.

Elle squinted. "What is it?"

Alex looked from the lava flowing in the wall before looking back down at her mother's old wedding band. He had an idea," Is that real silver?"

***

"When we go up there I want you to search the other lower region for them silver cups. We'll cover you as best as we can but you've gotta be quick." Wheeler told her.

Elle nodded, "I ran the track in high school, so I know I can do this." Elle promised.

They climbed up the stairs slowly at first so they might catch a glimpse of the creature before it noticed them. Wheeler noticed it first as it began thrashing the benches angrily. "Oh shit..."Wheeler managed to catch sight of the beast, "it's huge!" Wheeler whispered to Alex.

Alex nodded as he examined its form over in the newly bright lights. The beast had dark hair, not quite black, but not able to be defined as brown either. Its teeth were completely canine, they were sharp and made it impossible for the beast to close its mouth; the drool slid down its chin and dripped onto the ground. There was a large hump on the creatures back that allowed it to run on all fours or walk on two legs. The tail looked long and straggly with thick black hair. The claws were the only thing they could really focus on; the sharp charcoal blades that looked like they could rip through solid steel.

"On the count of three." Alex said to Wheeler.

"One..." Wheeler drew in a deep breath.

"Two..." Alex felt his chest burning with anticipation.

"Three!" Elle jumped up and ran as quickly as she could to the other end of the room.

The creature noticed her with a growl. "Hey bitch! Look at me!" Wheeler shouted as he darted out behind Alex to distract the beast.

When it looked at the two men it was simple to see it liked its odds better; licking its lips with its long purple tongue it examined them as it got down on all four feet curiously.

Alex made the first shot, hitting the monster in the right shoulder. It made a fierce growl as it began running at them, "Spread out!" Alex shouted at Wheeler.

Though it didn't seem like there was much down there to melt, Elle grabbed up all the silver cups inside the room; she noted mentally the water basin was now filled with bright orange Lava. With five different cups in her hands she headed up the red carpeted steps quickly and ran right on past Alex and Wheeler, only catching the beast's eyes briefly.

Turning to face Alex, the beast stared him in the eyes upon instinct. There was a sense of recognition from both Alex and the beast. Before Wheeler made a shot at the creatures back with a silver bullet, Alex noticed the ice blue coloured eyes once again; familiarity seemed to hang in the back of his mind.

"Damn it Alex! Fight it, don't just stare at it!" Wheeler shouted as she fired another shot into the beasts arm.

Elle began melting the silver items with the help of the lava. She had managed to create six more bullets, but they needed time to cool. She carried on molding as she listened to the terrifying sounds of stomping, growling and shooting. All Elle could only hope the creature wouldn't require more than six bullets very quickly.

Alex fired a shot at the creatures neck, blood dribbled out and the creature appeared to be in pain. The second shot was a regular bullet that did nothing what so ever. The creature focused its haunting eyes back on Alex once again before pouncing on him.

The moment Alex's back hit the floor he found himself staring into the creatures horrifying face. A memory began to resurface; that was the thing in his dream that had attacked him in the armoire, and it was also the thing he had turned into during that horrible dream he had.

A sickening feeling struck him hard; this monster had been terrorizing him in his dreams. Looking up at the creature he began to wonder why it didn't attack him; it appeared to be staring him down while Alex made a struggle to get back up. It was as if it didn't want to fight him at all. Why wouldn't it fight him; wasn't it a monster inside and out? A glint of realization surfaced in Alex's mind as several thoughts collided in his mind; Elle's words bombarded his thoughts:

He could remember hearing Elle from inside the armoire, _"So much animal rage is stained to your soul; I really must get rid of that for you." _Alex ran over another thought in his mind._ "Look what you've become Alex, you're a monster." _Looking up he felt burning horror in his chest;this thing was part of him.

Wheeler shot it with another silver bullet right in the side of the head. It collapsed onto its side before weakly standing up. "Alex! I'm out of Silver bullets!" Wheeler yelled.

Alex watched the creature stunned. It gave Alex a quick look before climbing the organ to escape through the broken glass above. Wheeler approached him as they both listened to the creature howl its misery. Elle ran up the steps empty handed as she ran over to see if Alex was alright. "Alex, why didn't you shoot it?" Wheeler asked.

Alex opened his gun to look at the ammo; he still had a silver bullet left. "Didn't you see its face?" The tone in Alex's voice was worrisome, and it was very shaky unlike Alex typically spoke.

Elle stared at Alex, "Its face was damn ugly; what more do you expect from a monster?" Wheeler asked.

Alex closed his eyes, "That creature is me."

Elle and Wheeler exchanged confused looks. "No, now you're just being paranoid." Said Wheeler who thought cell phones were tapped.

"Not _me_ but part of what I left behind the last time I was here." Alex looked up at the glass.

Alex received looked of disbelief. "That's impossible, Alex. You know it, you're not a monster." Elle shook her head at him.

Alex looked up at her, "I know I'm not." He sighed, "But it's made up of all the confusion and pain I used to be. That thing is a manifestation of who I was, and it doesn't appear to be going anywhere." Alex sounded very depressed.

"How do you know this?" Elle asked him sounding angry.

Alex sat up and gripped her hand, "That night, when I woke up; the night before we came here, I had a dream about it. In my dream, I was that monster. I was taking my aggression out on everything I loved."

Elle's expression softened. "We have to put it to rest. We can't have that running around." Alex said to her.

Nodding, Elle helped Alex onto his feet. Wheeler looked up at the glass it jumped through. "Have we got any extra ammo?" Wheeler asked Elle.

She nodded, "Yeah, at least four more rounds. It's all cooling now." Elle led them back down to the lower region of the church.

Wheeler knelt down to examine the molds. "You've done this before?" Wheeler asked her.

"Never," Elle shook her head, "I've just seen it in a few movies." Elle explained crossing her arms.

"Shit Alex, she's a real piece of work." Wheeler took out of the cooler pulled outs of its casing and examined it closer.

Alex looked at Elle for a moment; he hoped she wasn't going to be scared of him now that this creature was on the loose and it just so happened to be essence of him. Elle smiled weakly at him; just enough to let him know she cared for him deeply. Alex found himself returning the smile.

"Before we go after that thing, we'll need some sort of plan. I mean, clearly shooting randomly wasn't doing anything." Wheeler said breaking them both from their thoughts.

"Well, the shot at the head seemed to work quite well. It sent the damn thing fleeing the room." Alex said to Wheeler as he thought back.

"Yeah, I just doubt that the head is the weakest point." Wheeler said to him thoughtfully.

"What about the heart?" Elle suggested as they both looked over at her like she was crazy.

"It's not a vampire, Elle. I think you got your monsters mixed up." Wheeler shook his head.

Elle sighed quickly and held out her hands, "If It's a manifestation like Alex says then it's highly likely that shooting it in the heart will kill it."

"How so?" Alex was even slightly skeptical.

"Even in legends and myths it says that the heart contains your deepest emotions. If that creature's heart is pierced, it could sever all the confusion and pain completely." Elle shrugged, "It's worth a shot at least."

Alex and Wheeler exchanged looks of agreement, "She's got a good point." Alex said to Wheeler.

"Yeah, I take it back. She knows what she's talking about." Wheeler nodded.

Elle crossed her arms again and nodded. Once Wheeler and Alex reloaded their weapons they decided it was time to head on through the organ. "Elle, have you still got that plaque?" Alex asked her as they headed up the steps to the main room.

Digging inside her sweater pocket she pulled out the plaque that stuck out of her pocket by a corner. "Good, we'll need that." Alex said taking it from her slowly.

Wheeler stopped a few paces away from the plaque puzzle. "Do you think the book is back here?" He asked them curiously.

"Only one way to find out." Alex shrugged as he placed the plaque in its correct place.

The organ shook before the pillar dropped down to reveal a pathway. Alex was relieved that his father's corpse was no longer dangling from the wooden frame. Alex sighed confidently, "Let's go."

***

Richard stood outside with several soldiers, "Alright men. It's time for us to go inside. The howling has subsided, the beast is dead." Richard said to the umpteen men standing before him.

Rising up his arms Richard looked up to they sky, "Our God has spoken, we are to go and claim our peace." Richard turned and pulled his mask over his face.

The men followed Richard as he made his way inside the changed and deformed church. The men had no idea what was going to happen, and not even Richard could tell them. All they knew in their hearts was a change would come to them. That's all they needed to know as the door closed, holding the many civilians inside its limits.

* * *

**Review if you saw this coming!**


	24. Underground

**Authors Note:** Hello everyone, I have the next chapter all ready, and hopefully this one will spark some tension. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 24: Underground**

As they passed by the place Alex's father had died they made it to a very rickety looking bridge. Though they felt like it wasn't going to break, they didn't want to take any chances so they moved quickly.

Alex remembered walking down the bridge, the magma flowing beneath him; his heart pounded in his chest just as hard as his last visit. Elle clung onto Alex on the way down the stairs. She wasn't afraid of heights, but this was too much even for her. Alex didn't mind letting her cling to him; he had his own thoughts to worry about.

Once they passed by the bridge they were all relieved to stand on hard concrete again. "Now where do we go?" Elle asked Alex as the pipes along the wall caught his attention.

"Last time I was here, I went this way. I guess the pipes aren't steaming anymore so we don't have to suit up." Alex told them.

"Good." Wheeler replied as they headed along the wall towards the large elevator.

Alex paused as the memory of Curtis came flooding back. All he could remember was the strange things Curtis had told him. Knowing who you are is important…

"What is it?" Elle asked him.

Looking at Elle he remembered the terror in her voice as he came at her with the circular saw. He remembered taking Curtis down; Alex couldn't think of a moment where he felt like he had a purpose than the moment he saved Elle's life. Nothing mattered more to him.

Shaking his head he smiled at her, "Nothing important, I was just remembering back." Alex said to her.

Elle pressed the button on the elevator. Alex waited for the doors to open half expecting to see Curtis with his cigarette. When no one was inside the elevator, Alex walked inside with his companions.

As they descended, Alex hoped the monster wouldn't jump out unexpectedly at them. Once the elevator doors opened they stepped onto the smooth concrete of the lair. Many of the lights that once lit the hallway were smashed and broken. The air felt thick and unsettling to a darkening degree.

"Looks like something's been down here." Wheeler noted as they peered down the long hallway.

Alex sighed, "I think it's a combination of me and that monster." Alex looked at Wheeler.

"How could you do this?" Elle gestured up at the light fixture above.

"No, I didn't break the lights; I just did that." Alex pointed at one of the dead bodies up ahead; the throat had been cut open with a knife, and was now decomposing rather gruesomely.

A strange static sound emitted from below their feet. Bending down Alex picked up a small portable radio. Alex examined it as the static got louder; He knew the radios came in handy, but he hadn't thought to bring one with them. "I don't think we're alone down here."

Elle and Wheeler were immediately on guard as they took a few steps forward slowly. They stepped over the many rotting corpses as they headed towards the intersection of the Lair. "Which way?" Elle asked Alex.

Alex looked left seeing a long corridor. "I think this way might be a good place to start."

The team followed Alex down the hallway. They made a point of stepping lightly as they walked; it wasn't clear if the beast could hear them or not, but they didn't want to risk it. Elle followed close behind Alex while Wheeler followed behind them both just in case of any surprises.

Corpses along the floor began to look torn apart, many of them being fairly recent. "Now, I know these corpses aren't from me. They're too fresh and they appear hacked apart." Alex said to them.

Elle avoided looking at most of the bodies; now wasn't the time for nausea. As they made it to the fork in the pathway, Alex noticed the sound of foot steps; turning he saw a door close down the right hallway. Stepping towards the Fork they headed towards the door; "Do you think it's that beast?" Elle asked.

Alex shook his head, "No, it doesn't seem the type to open and close doors, Elle." Alex said to her.

"What ever it is, we'd better check it out before we run into that monster again." Wheeler said checking over his shoulder as they walked.

Quietly, Alex opened the door and looked inside. His flashlight illuminated the places of the room directly in front of him. As Alex turned his body to discover the source his light fell upon a human figure in a blue dress and white sweater, "Kendra?"

"Alex?" Her voice sounded hopeful yet terrified.

"Yeah," Alex stepped forward noticing Sammy sitting beside her on the floor with a blindfold on.

"What are you doing here?" Kendra asked stepping forward.

"I could ask you the same." Alex said as Kendra stood before him.

Kendra shook her head and gripped her shoulder with one hand as though quite disturbed by what ever happened. "When those… 'people' grabbed me they took me to that awful prison. Sammy and I stuck together in there; the guards didn't appreciate that. They tried to take Sammy away; they were going to feed him to something. I told them not to take him, and I wanted them to take me instead. They took us both here, and they're going to let us die here." Kendra began to tear up as she let her body fall into Alex's chest.

Catching her awkwardly, he rubbed her back hoping she would calm down. The door opened behind him, "Alex, is everything alright in-" Elle walked in and noticed Alex holding the raven haired woman in his arms similar to the way he would hold her. Wheeler followed behind her closing the door.

"Who's she?" Elle asked trying to sound casual.

Alex let go of Kendra slowly, "This is Kendra."

Kendra looked up at Elle; there was a strange thickness in the air as each girl eyed the other up curiously. "Kendra, can we leave yet?" Sammy asked from behind her.

Elle looked down at Sammy, breaking her stare with Kendra. "So this is Sammy?" Elle asked not daring to look up at Alex.

Sammy waved a tiny pale hand slowly at Elle; he was fairly shy. Elle shot him a weak smile, "Hi Sammy, I'm Elle; one of Alex's friends." She said to him softly.

Sammy advanced forward carefully; his striped grey and blue knit sweater was dirty with mud and sand. "Can you save us from the bad men and the monsters?" He seemed hopeful.

Elle nodded, "I will, Sammy. I promise." Sammy's face softened into a glint of a smile.

Wheeler held up his hand, "This is really nice and all, but we really gotta get back out there before that son of a-" Wheeler glanced quickly at Sammy before speaking again awkwardly, "gun… before that son of a gun tries to kill us."

Alex nodded, "Let's get going. We've got to find that book."

"What book?" Kendra asked him curiously.

"The book of the Order. Richard said he'd let us go if we got it for him. We intend to stop the curse that's turned South Ashfield into a monster infested city." Alex explained.

Kendra nodded, "I think I've seen what you're talking about." Kendra said to them.

They all looked at her curiously, "What? Where was it?" Wheeler looked shocked by this news.

Kendra looked from Alex to Wheeler, "I can take you there." She said to them both earnestly.

Alex looked at Elle for approval. Elle nodded, "Take us to it, Kendra." Elle stood and watched as Kendra headed out the door.

Elle stood on the spot for a second until she felt tiny, cold fingers grabbing her hand. Looking down she saw Sammy's pleading face, "Don't leave me alone, please."

Elle smiled and shook her head, "I'd never do that." She bent down and picked him up.

Sammy was fairly light; she let him wrap his arms around her neck. "Let's get out of here." Elle smiled at him as she followed Wheeler out the door.

The hallways they began to venture into didn't seem safe in the least. Between the dark hallway, the flickering lights and the many dead bodies, it wasn't easy to walk without tripping every few seconds. They traveled quietly down the hallway; many sounds were filling their ears. The scraping of large claws off in the distance caused Alex to turn his flashlight off completely so they weren't spotted.

"What is that?" Sammy asked as he gripped the black sweater over Elle's shoulders.

Elle looked around, "I'm sure it's nothing." She lied to the eight year old.

They managed to walk to another intersection before Kendra pointed east, "This way." She said to them. Before they could even move, a loud howl caught their ears. They froze.

Faint thudding.

Louder thudding; it was close.

"Elle," Alex looked over at her quickly.

"Yeah?" She asked him just above a whisper.

"Get Sammy out of here, its coming from North, I need you to go west. We'll distract it east. We'll meet up back here once I have that book." Alex said to her.

Elle shook her head, "No splitting up, Alex. I won't do that, and you promised me we wouldn't." She said to him sternly.

Alex looked back at her with a look of steel. "Elle, I'm not asking." He breathed coldly as if he were on the battlefield.

Elle swallowed feeling rather hurt. Backing up she nodded; her true feelings plastered on her face, "Fine." Elle turned and ran down the hall West with Sammy not daring to look back at any of them.

Alex cocked his pistol and motioned for Kendra to start headed east down the intersection so she was just out of sight if the monster showed up. "I can't hear it, Alex. It's close!" Wheeler shouted as he aimed the gun down the hallway.

As the lights flicked up ahead, they caught sight of the creature. "Fire!" Alex shouted as they both began taking shots to weaken it.

Once the creature came within distance its speed had fallen. Wheeler and Alex both jumped out of its way as it ran past them and headed south. It carried on going, clearly spooked by their attempts to shoot at it. They waited until the creature made it to the far end of the hall, refusing to come back to them.

After watching it run, Alex felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. Wheeler grabbed his head as well. They fell to the floor, Kendra included. "It's changing again!" Alex told Wheeler.

"I can see that!" Wheeler yelled angrily as they both sunk to their knees.

The pain lifted as the hallway finished its transformation. "I wonder why we didn't pass out that time." Alex wondered looking at Wheeler before trying to see Kendra in the shadows.

"I'm not sure." Kendra's shaky voice came from the shadows.

Alex turned to the hallway Elle had gone down. So badly, he wanted to see if Elle was alright, but something told him he shouldn't. "She'll meet us back here, don't worry." Wheeler said as if he read Alex's mind.

Alex nodded slowly looking sad before turning back to Kendra who came out of the shadows biting her index nail nervously. "Lead the way." He said as Wheeler followed her.

Kendra turned on her heel and headed back down the hall. "I think it was one of these doors that led there." She spoke softly, her black wavy hair bouncing as she walked.

Wheeler looked up at Alex, "Maybe you were too hard on her."

"On who… Kendra?" Alex asked Wheeler looking completely confused by the comment.

Wheeler shook his head rolling his eyes, "No damn it, Elle!" Wheeler's frustration echoed off the walls.

Alex looked at him offended, "What do you mean? I was keeping her and Sammy safe!"

Wheeler stared up at him, "There's a difference between protecting someone and pushing them aside. Clearly she didn't see it as protection if you noticed her face at all." Wheeler said before speeding up to catch up to Kendra.

Alex stopped walking for half a second as he realized it was true; he had been cold with her. Elle likely wouldn't forget about it either; he felt bad about it. There was no time to react upon it though; his mind came back to the task at hand; the book.

Alex would make his insensitivity up to Elle later; right now he had a mission to complete. Together they followed Kendra to the end of the hall where she found herself outside of a door. "I think I found it." She ventured inside with Wheeler following after her.

* * *

**Reviews anybody?**


	25. Family Crest

**Authors Note:** hopefully you all love Elle's perspective... because that's this chapter lol.

* * *

**Chapter 25: The Family Crest**

Elle ran as fast and far as she could with Sammy on her shoulder; he hung on for dear life as she forced herself to keep running down the long hallway. Alex had been so cold, and it hurt a lot. Deep inside Elle knew Alex had her best interest in mind (he always had her best interest in mind) but something about being rejected while Kendra got to go with him hurt her a lot.

Elle hadn't a clue where to go down the long stretch of concrete; the hallway was long so she knew the further she ran the better the safety from the creature, but eventually she would have to stop running and head back to where she came from. Sammy was light but having him on her shoulders for too long wasn't a good idea. Elle had to find an open room.

After trying a few of the doors down the hallway she found one that was open, and it appeared to be fairly clear. Sammy allowed her to put him on the floor; he stood there silently. The tiny pull lamp in the middle of the room looked like it might turn on; Elle pulled the cord as it illuminated her surroundings.

It appeared to her the room they had entered was the infirmary for when the Lair had previously been intact. Perhaps they had left something in the room Elle and Sammy could bring back to Alex and Wheeler. It was strangely very lucky of her to stumble across it with its many useful items. This was a very good place to be with a strange werewolf running around.

Elle noticed a tiny child sized backpack on one of the chairs; it had a dinosaur pattern on the front of it. Elle picked it up and realized it was completely empty. Turning back to Sammy she handed him the backpack, "Could you wear this for me, Sammy?" She asked him.

Without needing too much time to think about the question at hand Sammy nodded, "What is it for?" He asked as she put the tiny dinosaur backpack on Sammy's back.

"It's to keep us safe. It'll help Alex if we can get it to him too." Elle said as she walked towards the cupboard and slipped a first aid kit inside the backpack along with some ointment and bandages.

Elle made sure the backpack was light enough for Sammy to carry. Opening up the fridge, Elle decided to place a health drink inside his bag; she wasn't sure if he could carry it so she only placed inside one. "There. Is that light enough?" She asked after zipping it up.

Sammy nodded as he looked up at her with his big blue eyes; his innocence was likely dwindling with each moment they spent in Silent Hill. Sammy jumped and looking around as he heard a loud noise. They could hear faint gun shots off in the distance. Elle knelt down beside him and hugged him. "It's going to be fine, Sammy. Don't be scared." Elle told him as she heard howling and more gunshots.

Looking around Sammy was alarmed, but not frightened. "Elle, I want to go back home to see mommy and daddy. I miss them and this place is really scary." He said to her sadly.

Elle felt her heart sink at those words. "I know Sammy. We're going to get you home. I promise." Elle said to him.

"But I thought South Ashfield was full of the monsters?" Sammy asked Elle fearfully.

Elle thought for a moment, "You were at the daycare when everything got scary, right?" Elle asked.

Sammy nodded slowly before Elle continued, "Then, your parents have a job in South Ashfield they had to be at?" Elle began to wonder if he had a place to go to once they left.

To her great relief he shook his head, "Daddy had an office meeting in Brahms. Mommy went with him and visited grandma before she worked. Mommy couldn't come back and get me in time so she told Kendra to watch me." Sammy explained as best as he could.

"So both your parents are in Brahms?" Elle asked feeling better about the situation.

Sammy nodded before Elle could continue, "Good, then we'll be sure to take your to your grandmothers as soon as we find Alex and get out of this place." Elle said to Sammy reassuringly.

Sammy looked down slowly as he appeared to be thinking back to earlier in the day, "Why didn't Alex save us when those bad people came after us?" His pout was apparent.

"Alex didn't hear you both. He would have saved you but he didn't know you were in trouble." Elle lied not sure what else to say.

Sammy looked up at Elle again, "Alex was chosen to save us."

Elle stared at Sammy rather alarmed, "What makes you say that?" Her paranoia rising.

"This guy who wore a mask and a cross that took me and Kendra told me so." Sammy eased her worry.

Elle nodded realizing Richard would likely know about that regardless, "That's right. Alex is going to save us."

Sammy looked rather concerned for a moment, "But Alex doesn't have superpowers does he?"

Elle shook her head, "No, he doesn't."

Sammy's face grew worrisome as he began gripping Elle's leg in panic, "Then how can he protect us from the monsters?" Sammy asked her on the verge of tears.

Elle breathed in wondering what on Earth she could tell the child to keep him from getting scared, "Alex knows how to fight. He's fought the monsters before. He can do it again." She assured Sammy as she ran her hand through his light brown hair soothingly.

Sammy played with his bottom lip as he considered this, "Like Batman?" He asked eagerly.

Elle smiled and laughed softly, "Yes, just like Batman."

Elle noticed something familiar about the walls. They were growing bloody; she looked at Sammy's face and ran her hand lightly over his eyes, "Close your eyes. Don't look." She told him as she carried on hugging him.

The sound of the siren came to her ears. Closing her eyes she slowly got onto her side, not letting go of Sammy. Once the sound of the siren subsided, Elle opened her eyes. The sight of the room wasn't pleasant, but Sammy would likely be fine if she just talked to him. "Sammy, I think we're alright." She said watching as he slowly opened his eyes to look up at her.

"I think maybe we should get moving again." Elle suggested as she held her arms out to the small boy.

Sammy wrapped his arms around her neck and let her lift him up. The hallways seemed fairly clear, As Elle headed back down the hallway she walked slowly; if anything was coming she wasn't going to bring its attention to her.

As she made it to the intersection she noticed the silver bullet shells scattered across the floor. There were no dead bodies of the monster or her friends. It had let them go clearly, but where was it now?

"Sammy, did you see that book Kendra was talking about anywhere?" Elle asked Sammy.

"Yeah, I think it's this way." Sammy pointed down the hallway.

Elle looked him in the eye, "Are you positive?"

Sammy bobbed his head quickly, "Yep."

Elle looked down the hallway and began walking down it slowly. Somehow she knew Sammy was telling the truth; Elle could just feel Alex somehow. Sammy noticed something run past them down the hallway; he gripped her shoulders alarmed, "What is it?" Elle asked him.

"Elle," His soft voice was fearful, "I saw something. Please hurry!" He told her alarmed.

"Alright, Sammy." Elle nodded as she began trying a few of the doors.

None of the doors seemed to open; she began moving faster down the hall, and it was anything but silent. Elle looked down the hallway realizing a dark shadow was appearing in the flickering light. Elle held her breath as she tried one more door; it opened!

Strange growling emitted from around the corner as she saw the bright eyes of the werewolf appear to her. Elle ran inside the room and shut the door behind her. Putting Sammy down she let him run into the corner. Elle looked around for something to block the door. A large metal bookshelf stood beside the door. Elle got on the other side of the shelf and began to push. It hardly budged at first but she managed to lean it against the door as soon as growling and clawing came from the other side.

Elle began looking around the room. She was in what appeared to be a transformed lounge with many bloodstained sofa frames that were missing the cushions needed to be comfortable. Using as much strength as she could, Elle pressed a large metal couch against the bookshelf so it didn't break through as it began hurling its body against the wooden door.

Sammy held his hands over his tiny ears as he clenched his light blue eyes closed tightly. Elle scooped Sammy up in her arms and ran to the small closet in the corner of the room. Inside was a hanging lamp and brown carpet. Elle shut the door and held Sammy as he leaned against her shoulder. Looking up at the wall Elle noticed another message written in Latin:

The confession of the sin will cleanse the air.

Elle looked away and decided now wasn't the time to write it down. "It'll be alright, it can't get in here." Elle hoped what she was saying was the truth.

The pounding seemed to continue. The beast managed to break a hole in the wooden door with its massive claws. Elle covered Sammy's ears as she listened fearfully to the snarling.

After a sudden silence Elle realized the beast must have discovered he couldn't see them anymore. A loud and deafening howl emitted from the hallway, indicating the beast's frustration. Loud clumsy thudding indicating it was running away likely back where it came from. "I think its gone away now. We're safe just like I said before." Elle took her hands off Sammy's ears.

Elle didn't want to leave the closet just yet, she needed time to calm down; not to mention she needed to be sure the beast was gone for good. Pulling the purple crayon out of her pocket along with some paper Elle decided to write down the message. Elle finished decoding it within a couple of seconds.

Sammy looked up at Elle as soon as she placed the paper and the crayon into her pocket; they stared at each other for a moment silently as if not sure what to do. It wasn't long before Sammy drew his attention back down to her neck.

Her family crest necklace her aunt left for her was hanging out of her shirt; likely it popped out while she was running away from the monster in the hallway. "You like that?" Elle asked Sammy.

Sammy nodded with a small inquisitive smile, "What is it?" He asked Elle inquisitively.

Elle held it up slightly so he could hold onto it for a better look. "That's my family crest. I come from Shepherds Glen; my family is on of the four founding families." Elle said to Sammy with a soft smile.

Sammy turned it over in his fingers to look at the other side of the ring, "What's this in here?" Sammy pointed at the cult symbol.

Elle shook her head, "I'm not sure." The truth wasn't something he needed to know at his age; then again, he was in a demented world with her right now.

Sammy examined it over for a few seconds. It appeared to be very interesting to him for some unknown reason. "Alex has one too, you should get him to show you his next time we find him." Elle tried to keep his young mind busy with more pleasant thoughts as they took some time to rest mentally and physically.

"So, are you and Alex brother and sister with Kendra?" Sammy asked looking up at Elle confused.

Elle furrowed her brows. "No, we aren't related at all." Something seemed strange about that question, "What makes you say that, Sammy?" Elle looked at the small child as he hooking his fingers around her necklace.

"Well, if you have one, doesn't it mean you come from the same family?" Sammy asked Elle as he stared at her with his big eyes looking over the necklace excitedly.

Elle squinted for a moment, "Alex comes from a different family, he's a Shepherd, and I'm a Holloway. Why do you think Kendra is related to us? Did she say anything about us?" Elle asked wondering what Sammy had meant before.

Sammy let go of her necklace carefully as if it were fragile, "Kendra has one too. She told me not to touch it though. Kendra didn't want it to get broken." Sammy looked apprehensive suddenly.

Elle's eyes widened, "Kendra has one too?" Elle blinked for a second, "What's Kendra's last name, Sammy? Do you know?" Elle asked trying to keep calm.

"In the daycare, we got to call her Kendra or Miss Fitch." Sammy rubbed his nose softly with the back of his hand. "I always called her Miss Kendra." He beamed up at Elle at the pleasant thoughts.

Kendra Fitch. Doctor Fitch's other daughter. Scarlet's older sister. Why hadn't Elle recognized her before? Kendra used to have braces, Her hair used to be short and no one had ever talked to her; not that it was hard to forget Kendra, but it wasn't easy to have her slip from memory completely.

Kendra was three years older than Alex and Elle, yet out of everyone in the founding families, Kendra endured some of the worst treatment at school. People would call her ugly and filthy, just because they enjoyed watching her cry; it was so simple to make Kendra cry back then.

Alex had stood up for Kendra once as she had been picked on by several members of the pep squad. It wasn't as if he had to, but he convinced them to leave Kendra alone anyway. Ever since that day Kendra had followed him around, and she even had the strange idea to ask him to prom despite how much younger than her he was. Alex had been polite when he rejected her invitation, but it wasn't clear if she had forgotten about that.

"Did Kendra say anything else to you, Sammy? Anything at all?" Elle asked him.

"She said something about Alex being special." Sammy furrowed his brows in thought.

"Anything else?" Elle asked him.

Sammy scratched his head for a moment as he thought hard, "Kendra said that Alex would be able to save us from the monsters because he's the chosen one." Sammy said to her before looking down. "She said his life would save us. I don't know what that means, though." Sammy played with his fingers nervously for a moment.

Her heart sank as it filled with dread; Kendra wasn't on their side at all. She wanted Alex dead. Part of her wondered if his death would bring her some sort of satisfaction for her previous rejection. Elle didn't know what her idea was, but Kendra had to be stopped.

"Oh my God… Alex…" Elle closed her eyes as she prayed for his safety in her absence.

"Is he in trouble?" Sammy seemed concerned.

Elle looked at him, "We'll have to wait and see; I have to find him." Elle said as they got out of the closet quickly.

* * *

**Anyone interested in any Silent Hill Homecoming music videos? Oh, and REVIEW!**


	26. Kendra

**Authors Note:** Ohh... How do we like Kendra now? Enjoy!

* * *

"It's this way." Kendra led them inside of the room.

Alex looked around realizing they were in a large circular shaped room. Wheeler followed Alex as he observed the perfectly shaped dome ceiling; it appeared to Wheeler the ceiling could open up to reveal the sky above them.

Alex noticed on the floor there was a large circular shaped symbol of the Order's infamous symbol right in the middle of the room. In the center of the room was a large sundial.

"Are you positive it's in here?" Alex asked as he didn't see the book anywhere.

"I'm positive; just take a closer look at the sundial." Kendra pressed her back against the door they entered through.

Alex slowly approached the sundial. Something was wrong inside his chest; he examined the face of the sundial before realizing a note sat just on top of the stone surface:

The suffering of the chosen one will end the misery

Alex pulled out his notepad quickly shoved the message into the note pad. As Alex stuffed the notepad back inside his pocket he looked back at Kendra, "Are you sure it wasn't in here?" Alex asked Kendra.

Kendra nodded, "I think it was, but it was open before."

Alex looked from Kendra back up to the door. Slowly, Alex walked towards the door on the opposite side of the room exactly across from where Kendra stood. There was an inscription above the door:

He who reveals the stars may enter the portal

Looking back at the ceiling Alex headed for the sundial. "Find something?" Wheeler asked coming closer to him.

"Apparently, I have to somehow get this roof to shine the stars in." Alex explained to Wheeler as he pointed at the ceiling.

"Good luck climbing up there with your super strength." Wheeler waved his wrist dismissively.

Alex looked down at the sundial; he hadn't noticed the inscription on the sundial before:

As our memories fade, our minds fall back a quarter to better days 

With our strength renewed we can move forward twice as fast.

Though our mistakes take us back three times as fast, 

Our hearts always move forward with each mistake we make

Alex was slightly confused but he realized the center of the dial could move. On the first stanza he moved the dial counterclockwise a quarter so it faced Kendra. On the second stanza be moved the center half the amount clockwise so it faced the door. On the third stanza he moved the dial back counterclockwise until it faced him. On the final stanza he moved the centerpiece clockwise so it faced the door again.

The ceiling above began to rumble; Alex stepped a few paces back as he watched it open slowly. "How the Hell did you do that?" Wheeler asked confused.

"I read what was on the sundial." Alex watched as Wheeler took a step forward to read the dial.

"That shit doesn't make any sense. You're too damn smart for this place." Wheeler shook his head at Alex.

Kendra placed her index finger in her mouth to bite down on her nail as they watched the sundial begin to shake. Alex and Wheeler stumbled back quickly as the entire circle it stood on fell down below the floor and out of sight. "What…the…Hell?" Wheeler asked as they both watch concerned.

Kendra moved behind one of the four pillars next to the door for a safer location. Alex stared with his mouth open as a large creature resembling an oversized scorpion with a fairly deformed human face climbed its way out of the pit slowly. Alex and Wheeler didn't think they just traded in their pistols for their loaded shotgun and hunting rifle. "Aim for the stinger, Alex!" Wheeler shouted at him.

"Why?" Alex asked as he began spreading himself out.

"Because I don't want the damn thing touching me, so it better be gone first before it gets close to us." Wheeler said making Alex realize his logic.

"And you say I'm too smart for this place," Shaking his head quickly, Alex loaded his gun up.

Alex aimed at the tail first; the stinger appeared to be a weak spot as the scorpion screeched in a disgusting manner. The stinger pointed at Wheeler as it shot a large ball of dark oil out of its stinger; Wheeler moved out of the way only to discover the acidic properties of the strange fluid as it ate at the stone. "Keep moving! Don't stop in one place or it might hit you!" Alex shouted at Wheeler as they circled it.

"What would I do without you Alex?" Wheeler shouted sarcastically as he took aim and fired at the stinger.

Alex took a shot and managed to sever the tiny piece of skin it had managed to cling onto. "We got it!" Alex shouted excitedly.

Wheeler set his sights on the creatures face as he pumped a shot into the creature before reloading. Alex followed Wheelers lead as he fired a few more shots into the creatures face.

Before long, the creature began to groan and scream in the center of the room. Alex cocked his gun and made the kill shot right through the head; it exploded as if it were a melon. "Nice shot." Wheeler said eying him up, "Learn that one from your daddy?" He raised a brow.

Alex nodded with a bright smile, "I did."

Kendra came out from behind the pillar and headed towards the now open door. "Hey, wait just a minute!" Wheeler shouted at her.

Kendra turned back shyly, "Yes?"

Alex took a step towards her, "For someone who was just in here, why didn't you mentioned to us about the giant scorpion?" Alex questioned her sharply.

Kendra shook her head, "I didn't know there was a scorpion; when I came into here with Sammy the door was already open but no one was anywhere to be found. Maybe it closed when the change came." She tried to convince them.

Alex sighed; the answer made sense to him at least; perhaps she was just nervous. "Alright; let's just keep searching." Alex nodded.

The three headed for the door, but somehow, Alex didn't quite believe her despite her story. Kendra headed through the door, her blue heels clicking against the stone flooring as they entered the next room.

They stood inside of a large church the members of the Order had built for their underground escape. The room was lit by candles only; Alex wondered who had lit them, or better yet: what.

Before Alex could really process the whole thought, Kendra had climbed up to the place the priest of the Order would stand. Wheeler and Alex caught up to her quickly as she looked over the podium with her big green eyes. There stood the black book of the order; its thickness was that of the big dictionary his mother owned once upon a time. "This is it…" She said to them with a hint of darkness in her voice.

Kendra picked the book off the podium and held it against her chest protectively. "Hey, let me have a look at that. I want to make sure their really is something in there to reverse this place back to its original condition." Alex attempted to grab the book from her, but she backed away with a sinister expression.

"No. It belongs to us now." Kendra backed away as she looked towards the doorway with a smile.

"Us?" Alex looked at the door they entered through previously; Richard stood there with his men close behind him.

"Kendra, I'm so glad I could rely on you." Richard smiled as she walked over with the book looking rather pleased.

"I should have known you were bad news." Alex glared at the traitorous Kendra darkly.

Richard seemed pleased by this comment, "Oh Alex, you were bad news for the entire town. Good thing we're going to take care of that. At least two of the founding families will witness the end of this curse."

"Two? What do you mean?" Alex asked feeling his anger rising quickly.

Kendra handed Richard the book before looking back at Alex, "Don't you recognize me?" She asked him darkly.

Alex furrowed his brows as he looked her over, "Maybe you can't see back that far," She crossed her arms and struck a confident pose, "Picture me back in high school, only with a larger body with short, ugly hair and atrocious braces" Her disgust for her past self began to click into Alex's brain as he began to identify who she was. "Ring any bells for you yet, Alex?" She asked him looking hurt like she had back in the very last day they ever spoke to one another.

Alex took a step back, "Kendra Fitch!?" Alex looked at her shocked as he remembered the last time they talked, "You asked me to prom but I…."

"But you rejected me, just like everyone else! I should have known you only had eyes for that stupid blonde, Holloway." She screamed back at him before looking down thoughtfully, "You seemed different than them, but now I know you were all the same." Kendra smiled up at Richard lovingly, "When Richards men captured me he took me under his wing, because he remembered who I was. Richard respected me unlike everyone else back home. At least now I belong somewhere; in the Order."

Richard smiled at Kendra. "That's right Alex. Too bad the only place you belong is six feet under." Richard glanced at the book as he began flipping through some of the pages.

"You can't be serious; Richard can't respect anyone aside from himself. He's just as obnoxious as his father!" Alex glared.

"Shut up, Shepherd! You'll regret your words when he reigns down his wrath upon you." Kendra spoke highly of Richard as if he were some sort of God in her very cynical eyes.

"Looks like you've completed your task." Richard smiled amused as he looked back up at Alex, "Seize him. Bring the cop too." Richard held the book under one arm as he and Kendra headed back through the big circular room.

"Fuck…" Alex shook his head angrily.

Alex counted fourteen men coming through the doorway before he was forced at gunpoint to surrender his weapons along with Wheeler. Raising his hands in the air Alex watched as one of the men hand cuffed their hands behind their backs. "Damn it… Who knew the bitch was going to turn out psycho?" Wheeler shook his head as Alex walked close to him.

The masked men began leading them out of the small church area roughly. Alex looked up at the stars on his way back through the large circular room; they shone so brightly despite the typical layer of fog around the entire town. It was rather clear to him he might not get a chance to look at them again. It brought his mind back to the night he and Elle spent watching the fire works in Shepherds Glen. There was no way he could convince himself he'd never have another moment like that with Elle; he couldn't believe how stupid he had been.

Looking up, it was impossible to miss the disgusting sight before Alex and Wheeler. Richard and Kendra walked side by side as if they were Bonnie and Clyde just coming back from capturing their loot; the loot being Alex. It was unclear at this point what Wheeler meant to them. It was likely they would try to feet him to a monster, but Alex couldn't think about that right now.

Wheeler and Alex both glared at the back of Kendra's dark coloured head; God, if he was free she would be paying out her ass for this. It wasn't clear how long Richard held her under his power, but Alex knew it had been a big mistake on his part letting her trick him like she had. It almost made him wonder why he bothered being nice to people anymore; ever since Judge Holloway, it seemed people betrayed him so damn easily these days. Elle was an exception; his only exception aside from Deputy Wheeler.

Looking over at Wheeler, Alex wondered what he was thinking. It hurt knowing he had drug him all this way just to get him killed; it really wasn't worth it to Alex anymore. At least Elle wasn't in custody; she could still get out alive.

Alex wondered where he was being taken; hopefully he wasn't going to have to deal with any power-tools where ever he was going. Judge Holloway came to mind as he remembered how angry she had been. Looking at Richard he didn't feel any safer despite how little intimidation he felt from the greedy child of Mayor Bartlet.

As they made it into the hall they all heard the deafening howl of Alex's less than cuddly alter ego. Richard and Kendra both looked around fearfully, "Impossible, how could you still be alive if that creature is?" Richard asked Alex with a very terror stricken look in his face.

A look of dread came to Kendra's face as she remembered the last battle. For once Alex was pleased to hear the creature's presence. "Oh him." Alex smiled casually as Richard gave him a strange look.

"What about him? Why didn't you kill it?!" Richard asked Alex as though it was part of their agreement.

Alex smiled, "You can't kill him can you? Just so happens he isn't part of the order is he?"

Richard looked at Alex perplexed before looking back around as the howling carried on. "You don't have any authority over the werewolf; he won't just leave you and your men alone like the others. He's an actual threat isn't he?" Alex asked rather overjoyed he had the chance to see Richards face melt from smug into grief stricken horror.

Wheeler was even amused by this, "Sounds like he's hungry, and he hasn't had his fill of little plastic wrapped cultists." Wheeler laughed as the masked men stared around the room fearfully guns raised and all.

Alex remembered at their last battle how the creature hadn't actually hurt him; the creature had examined him in wonder with no intent to kill him. Perhaps the move was too risky, but either way Alex was on his way to his grave; the creature had the possibility to spare him.

Thumping down the hallway was a sign the creature was close. "Hey buddy! This way!" Alex called out to the monster; within seconds it began to howl back at Alex as if rejoiced by the invitation.

Receiving a smack on the back of the head with a gun Alex lowered his head before looking up at Wheeler who looked at him questioningly. Alex nodded to Wheeler telling him to go along with it. Wheeler shook his head moving his lips to mouth a silent threat should his plans fail. "Hey! Motherfucker! Tasty cultists this way!" Wheeler received a club to the back of the head as well.

"Shut up! Don't let it hear you!" Richard scolded them clearly not fully aware that was the plan during his state of disturbance.

Clearly Richard could handle murdering Alex, but the idea of ending his own life was a complete different story. Kendra clung to Richards arm fearfully; she didn't know what to do without orders.

Staring into the darkness he waited for his alter ego to appear before him. Under his breath he began to chant "Come on, come on."

Alex smiled as he looked up to see icy blue eyes reflecting from in the darkness. Drawing in a deep breath Alex stared up at the creature's eyes as he stood in the darkness staring at the soldiers. "I hope this works."

* * *

**Review? IT may not be the greatest homecoming video, but I had this story in mind when I made it: .com/watch?v=Ttar03DhefU&feature=channel_page I have more on here as well.**


	27. The Spirit of the Wolf

**Authors Note:** Hey, are we excited yet? Last chapter was nuts eh? Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 27: Spirit of the Wolf**

Elle made her way down the hallway back to the intersection they had previously split up at. The hallway was fairly empty aside from a few dead bodies Sammy was told not to look at as she passed them. He was surprisingly very obedient; he likely knew the gravity of their situation.

As Elle carried on down the hallway a strange echo traveled down the hallway. A thick howl pierced the air, making Elle stop in her tracks. The sounds of the Lair seemed to disappear as she stood before the very center of the intersection. "I don't like this silence, Sammy." Elle said to him.

"Me neither. It only gets quiet when the monsters are coming." Sammy said to her in a pouting tone.

Elle listened as she swore she could hear howling off in the distance. "Oh God… It's back." Elle whispered.

Backing up quickly she heard the awful thudding of clumsy feet making its way down the north end of the hallway. "Oh no… stay quiet." Elle set Sammy down and got him to stand behind her so he could run should things get bad.

Before Elle could blink, the creature made a final pounce into the intersection's center; the entire hall seemed to shake under his massive weight. It howled into the sky sounding very lonely to Elle. It looked down the way Elle was standing. Its eyes were a larger version of Alex's eyes; they spotted her easily in the darkness. Trembling, Elle stared back at the wolf as memories and thoughts raced through her mind; she was going to die, no questions asked.

The creature took two steps forward and leaned in so their faces were inches apart as it stared into her eyes at her soul. If this creature was indeed part of Alex, she only had one chance at survival. "Alex, it's me, Elle; you know me." She whispered as fear kept her glued to her place.

The creatures lips pulled up to reveal large teeth covered in drool. Elle watched as the wolf began to sniff her forehead curiously; Elle could feel light nudges and powerful breath on her skin as it examined her by scent. It looked into her eyes again; Elle wondered what it was thinking.

"Hey buddy! This way!" Alex's voice called off in the distance.

The creature turned around quickly and howled into the hallway; it seemed to recognize Alex's voice. Elle stared at the creature before her wondering why Alex had called out so foolishly. Her wonder only grew deeper as she listened to Wheeler's voice pierce the darkness, "Hey! Motherfucker! Tasty cultists this way!"

The beast traipsed towards the voices slowly. Once it disappeared into the darkness Elle picked Sammy up and began to run south; somehow Elle got the feeling Alex knew something about this creature. As she ran the memory of Wheeler shouting about cultists made her realize that was likely why they were calling the beast; it had ripped so many of the cultists up.

Elle jogged left hoping the cultists wouldn't survive the monsters attack like they had a tendency to do. All Elle knew was that Alex was alive; it was all she needed to know as she kept running hoping the monster didn't change it's mind and hope to go after her once it finished with the cultists.

Elle began trying a few different doors hoping to hide for a short time. One of the doors to her left was open; she decided to check to see if the coast was clear; once she knew the room was safe se let Sammy down and pulled out a purple crayon. Elle knew she had to get Alex's attention if he by chance ran down the hallway, only one word she knew of could get his attention and completely lose the interest of any masked men: Josh.

Once she wrote the name in large letters on the door she closed it. Looking around the room she realized they were in a morgue area; just her luck there weren't many dead bodies on the tables. "Sammy, get under that table alright? We're going to hide here for a little while." Elle pointed to a table opposite of the one she chose.

Sammy nodded and climbed under; he didn't seem upset by any of the bodies, and it was likely he had witnessed too much by now to be thinking too hard about it. "Don't make a sound, not until I say, alright Sammy?" Elle sternly spoke to him as quietly as possible.

Sammy wasn't about to argue with her judgment. "Ok." Nodding, Sammy let his body lie on his stomach before looking up at the door hopeful to see Alex running through the door any minute.

Elle closed her eyes and attempted to think positive although her hope was beginning to run dry. One thing after another seemed to make everything worse for her hopes. All Elle could do now was wait.

***

Richard grabbed hold of Alex and Wheeler; he pushed them in front of the group for protection. Alex noted how cowardly he was being.

"I sure as Hell hope you know what you're doing." Wheeler muttered to Alex so Richard couldn't hear him.

Alex stood in front of Wheeler, "Just stay close behind me so it can't see you." Alex whispered to Wheeler.

"Sounds good to me." Wheeler agreed as they hastily got as close to the wall as possible.

The creature moved forward so it was standing in the light; its lips were dripping with drool as it looked at Alex excitedly. Richard pulled out his gun, "Make it go away, Alex. Tell it to piss off before I blow this cops head off." Richard held a gun to the back of Wheeler's head fearfully.

The creature looked at Alex questioningly. Alex stared up at its odd looking face, "You'd better leave. They're going to kill my friend if you don't." Alex said to the creature knowing deep down inside the creature was going to be angered with anyone opposing him.

"That's right." Richard nodded as he looked up at the beast. "Get out of here, there's more people in this underground for you to ear." Richard was referring to Sammy and Elle; both Alex and the creature knew this as they exchanged angry glances.

Alex wasn't afraid of the monster; it wasn't going to hurt him this time. "They're all terrified of you; they don't want you to kill them…" Alex glanced back at Richard who held the gun against Wheelers temple. "…even though we both know they deserve it." Alex stared into the eyes that resembled his own.

The wolf pulled back its lips and began growling as it looked over the people in the plastic clothing. It growled from deep inside its stomach; it was hungry for blood, and they all knew it. The smell of fear seemed to be very interesting to the wolf-like creature as he inhaled the air deeply.

"Why isn't it running yet, Shepherd?!" Richard snapped as Alex didn't answer. "Make it go, or I'll kill you right here and now." Richard held the gun against Alex's head now.

Alex looked into the eyes of the beast and discreetly lipped the words: Kill them. The beast got down on all fours before snarling at the men. Wheeler backed up as Alex made a signal to move with his hands. Alex placed his cuffed hands behind his knees as he rolled onto his back just before the gunshot went off; Alex moved his arms up to his feet as he made it so he could now use hands at least in front of him.

Richard hadn't been able to aim his gun at Alex as the creature moved forward, slashing the first layer of flesh on Richard's arm with one of its massive claws; Alex took this time to grab the key out of Richards's pocket. Richard looked at his arm; he was lucky to only have a flesh wound as the creature aimed its wrath upon the men behind him.

Unlocking himself Alex had time to watch as the wolf began attacking all the masked soldiers despite their shots at it. Richard gripped Kendra's arm in one hand and the book in the other as he ran past the creature. Kendra removed her white sweater and tossed it at the wolf's face as it tried to look at them; it gave her and Richard enough time to get away.

Alex began unlocking Wheeler's hands as Wheeler turned around. They stuck close to the wall as they headed back down the hall before heading south away from the monster, "How'd you do that anyway?" Wheeler asked as they ran quickly.

"I received a drawing a while back, it sort of hinted around the idea that I could communicate with it." Alex said as they turned right and began running down the hallway. As he finished speaking about the drawing his brother gave him he saw in big purple letters Josh on one of the doors.

"In here!" Alex yelled as he opened the door letting them both inside.

Alex switched on his flashlight as he peered around the room. He noticed two dead bodies covered in white sheets on the tables in the room. "Alex?" Elle's voice came from underneath one of the tables.

Lifting up the white sheet he looked under to see her, "Elle!" Alex breathed happily as she climbed out.

Elle wrapped her arms around his neck and let him hold her like that for a moment. "I'm so glad you're alright." Elle said to him.

"Can I come out yet?" Sammy asked her.

Elle let out a small laugh, "Yes."

Alex looked down sadly, "Richard and Kendra have the book. As it turns out, Kendra was never a victim."

"I know she's Fitch's daughter." Elle said to him as he looked at her questioningly, "Sammy saw the necklace around Kendra's neck a while back." Elle explained.

Alex looked down at Sammy before his eyes returned to Elle, "You two are alright?" He asked.

Elle nodded, "We found an infirmary before the whole place changed. We have some supplies at least." Elle looked calm now that they were all together.

Wheeler looked at the three of them as they stood there happy to be reunited. "I don't mean to break up the party, but we really better get ourselves in gear. That Richard guy could summon up a whole lot of trouble if we don't find him as soon as humanly possible." Wheeler pointed over his shoulder.

Alex and Elle looked back at him, "Good idea." Alex turned back to Elle, "No splitting up this time." He promised.

Elle smiled softly as Alex scooped up Sammy and headed for the door after Wheeler.

***

After recovering some of their weapons where the wolf had attacked they headed in the direction Kendra and Richard had run to. Alex noticed with some amusement that Richards arm wound had lead a trail of blood in the direction they had run. "They went this way." Alex pointed at the drops of blood on the ground.

Wheeler cocked his weapon after he reloaded it. "Good. Let's kick some bible thumping ass." Wheeler was definitely all for killing them after all they had put them through.

Alex followed the trail down the hall until they reached the intersection; the trail headed north towards the hallway Alex had made his final confrontation with the large spider-like monster that had revealed Josh's corpse.

It didn't surprise him that the trail of blood had lead into the room with the strange floor puzzle that resembled the cult symbol. Alex noticed something written on the stand that held the crank to work the cult's strange puzzle. "Order of quotations: 4,2,8,7,1,6,5,3." Alex read aloud.

"Quotations? Like… these?" Elle pulled out the papers she had translated.

Alex pulled his out and placed them in the order he found them in along with Elle. As they placed them in the said order the quotes revealed some sort of instructions:

With God's witnesses present, the ritual will begin

Judgment is placed in the hands of the forgiven

The suffering of the chosen one will end the misery

The confession of the sin will cleanse the air

The blood of the tainted line will cleanse the soil

The flesh of the first daughter will lift the fog

The sacrifice of the murderer will cleanse the soul

By judgments compassion, the Curse be broken

Alex looked it over realizing what it was trying to say. Looking up at Elle his heart sank as he thought of his promise to her: We're all getting out of this alive. He knew what breaking it meant to her, but at least she might be able to make it through this ordeal.

Looking down Alex knew for a fact he couldn't tell her what he had just decoded from the strange quotation, but he knew the outcome was going to break her heart if not more. Alex hated the truth so much. "Are you alright?" Elle asked Alex as he began to look quite pale.

Alex nodded, "I'm fine." He smiled at her softly as he drew his attention away from the decoded message.

Looking past the puzzle he noticed the double doors open ajar; they looked down at Sammy, "I'm not sure he should be coming with us in there. It might be dangerous." Alex said to Elle.

"I'll stay with him." Wheeler said to Alex.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked his friend.

Wheeler nodded, "This is about you and Elle anyway, and I'm just here to make sure it all goes as planned."

Alex nodded once at Wheeler, "You're a good man. Don't let anyone tell you different." Alex patted Wheelers shoulder.

Alex got down on the ground so he was level with the small boy. "Sammy, you stay here with Wheeler. When the time comes and everything is reversed, I want you to listen to him." Alex said to the child before him.

Sammy nodded, "I understand."

Alex got back onto his feet and looked at Elle; He gripped one of her hands in his, "Elle, if something in there doesn't go as planned I just want you to know something." Alex said to her carefully.

Elle shook her head, "Alex-" He managed to silence her.

"Elle, you're my best friend. You're the most important person to me and should something happen, I just need you to know that when I told you to run off with Sammy while I left with Wheeler and Kendra, I did it to protect you. Hurting you is the last thing I ever want to do." Alex closed his eyes and sighed, "What ever happens, I love you." He didn't feel as embarrassed as he thought he might with Wheeler and Sammy standing right there; the look on Elle's face was enough for him to feel more relaxed about his decision.

"I love you too Alex, but we're getting out of this alive. You promised." Elle smiled at him; she didn't know how wrong she was.

Alex nodded slowly before he looked from Elle to Wheeler, "It's time to finish this." Alex said as he headed towards the door.

"Good luck soldier." Wheeler saluted him as Alex headed towards the door large door before him.

The two of them marched inside the room; all of their weapons were loaded and neither one of them intended to back down from the fight. Kendra and Richard seemed shocked to see them entering the room, yet Alex noticed the smug look on Richards face as though they had just walked into a trap; Alex also noted the white make-shift bandage around his wounded arm.

Alex looked around the room; the stone coffins for each of the four founding families stood on the outer circle of the large room. The center of the floor was a large circular pillar that hadn't been there the last time Alex was in the room.

Looking up at Richard Alex stared, "We want to end this curse. So let's get started." Alex nodded at Richard looking venomous.

Richard smiled, "Wonderful idea, Alex. All we have to do in order to get this started is insert our rings into these four slots." Richard motioned to the pillar in the middle of the room.

Elle and Alex both stepped in front of each hole. They were sure to stand in front of the coffin that corresponded with each hole. Elle placed her ring into the slot the same time as Alex. Richard and Kendra followed seconds behind them. Backing up, they watches as the pillar fell below the floor; an endless abyss opened up to them.

"Let's get this ritual started so we can finish what Alex started." Richard and Alex locked eyes; neither was backing down this time.

* * *

**Review time!**

**Mayura-Hikari-090: that was a scene from origins in the video. Lol you are likely the only one who reads this.**


	28. Ritual

**Authors Note:** This is gonna be stressful! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 28: Ritual

Richard held the book up to his face so he could read the small text, "It says here in this book what has to happen." The very pleased looking man still wore his tacky silver cross around his neck.

Kendra sat herself on top of her family's stone coffin looking rather pleased with herself; Kendra's light blue dress mirrored her pride. "Two founding families will be destroyed while two will live on, no longer living the burden of their family's pact." Richard walked around the large pit to stand before Alex and Elle.

"It says here there must be a chosen one," Richard gestured to Alex, "There must be a first daughter," He glanced up at Elle, "And then there's a judge." Richard smiled as he gestured to himself.

Alex watched knowing Richard would reveal his point to Elle; He really didn't want to see her reaction to that. "As the ritual instructions state, before Gods witnesses, two founding family members must die. The chosen one gets to suffer before his death to appease our God." Richard said.

Elle rolled her eyes at Richard as he finished speaking, "As if. None of us are going to die." Elle said to him.

"Actually," Alex stated, "I do. It's in the instructions." Looking down, Alex managed to avoid her gaze.

Elle stared at Alex speechless. "No." Elle shook her head. "You can't believe that crap too!"

"Yes, Holloway." Kendra slid off the top of the coffin and stood next to Richard before the pit. "You both have to die, it's the rules." Her confidence was sickening to them both.

"First things first," Richard held up a hand, "Gods witnesses have to be present for the ritual to begin."

Alex watched as Richard passed the book to Elle, "It's in Latin, and I know you can read Latin." Richard said to her as he pointed out the ritual incantation.

Elle watched as Richard held up a strange ritual dagger threateningly. Sighing deeply, Elle looked down at the page and began the incantation. Her voice was soft at first, but she grew louder as shaking and rattling began in the room. Kendra looked around with an excited smirk upon her face.

The four spirits of the dead children appeared before each corresponding coffin. Alex looked to see Josh before the Shepherd family coffin; his stone face was no different than when he saw it the last time.

Elle finished reading as Richard grabbed the book back from her. Nora stood before her family stone looking rather tired. "Nora…" Elle whispered breathlessly as she saw her long dead sister.

Kendra and Richard refused to look at their dead siblings. It was too hard for them to keep on with their murderous plans if they looked at their loved ones. Alex watched as several torches along the wall lit in unison. "The Ritual has begun." Richard smiled with a look of superiority.

Kendra placed her hand on Richards shoulder, "Judgment has been placed in the hands of the forgiven bloodline." Kendra smiled.

Alex remembered the next step off by heart. "The suffering of the chosen one will end the misery." Richard glared into Alex's eyes with a look of sadistic enjoyment as to what was coming next.

It was unclear how he was supposed to be suffering, but somehow Alex felt Richard wasn't exactly the role model of mercy. "Now the question is," Richard walked around Alex slowly, "Are you suffering?" Richard asked as he stood directly behind Alex.

Elle watched as Richard walked around Alex and stood directly before him, "Well? Are you suffering?" Richard asked once more.

Alex looked down as he thought about his family; they were dead now and it was his fault. All of the towns connected to Silent Hill and Toluca Lake were infected and it was his entire fault. Alex thought about Elle and how she was going to feel in his absence before answering, "Yes."

Richard clicked his tongue loudly, "Somehow I don't believe you." Richard said slowly.

Alex was completely caught off guard as Richard swung his fist and collided with Alex's temple. Hitting the floor with a thud Alex was shocked by the small man's physical power. "NOO!" Elle screamed as she watched as Richard pulled the steel pipe off his back.

Kendra tackled Elle to the ground as she attempted to attack Richard. Kendra pinned Elle onto her stomach long enough for Richard to advance toward Alex with his pipe. "Alex, I hate to cause you so much pain…" Richard swung and hit Alex hard on the arm; a sickening thud sounded from the contact, "Oh who am I kidding, I love watching you suffer." Richard smirked.

Alex attempted to get up quickly as he held onto his injured arm. Richard swung and missed the spot Alex previously resided. Charging forward, Alex put all his strength into tackling Richard to the ground. "That's enough!" Alex yelled angrily into Richards's ear.

"Alright." Richard nodded before letting his fist collide with Alex's jaw; Alex rolled back as his eyes began to tear up with pain; his wounds were starting to throb with pain.

Richard jumped up quickly; Alex felt the back of his coat lift him up as Richard drug him close to the pit so his head hung over the edge. Looking down Alex saw nothing but the black abyss below. Alex thought of Elle as she screamed and struggled behind them; He hoped she would be alright without him. It hurt to know she had to witness his last moments as he suffered. Even more, it hurt knowing his curse was always meant to be followed out. Alex's tears dropped into the pit one by one; his blood mingled with the tears, canceling out yet another line of the instructions.

Elle noticed the strange scenery of the Hell dimension began to transform back to normal very suddenly. What ever Richard and Alex had done, it was working. "Now chosen one, it's time for the confession!" Richard yelled as he gripped Alex painfully by his dark chocolate coloured hair.

"This is my fault. This whole curse is here because of me. If it weren't for me, Josh would have been able to carry on the Shepherd name, and everyone who died because of me could still be alive to see this day." Alex closed his eyes as his voice shook painfully.

Richard smiled as he let go of Alex's hair and gripped the collar of his coat again. Kendra pulled Elle to her feet as Richard did the same to Alex before tossing him a few feet away from the pit. Elle elbowed Kendra hard in the ribs as she flung herself down next to Alex. Tears streamed down Elle's face as she gripped onto Alex's bloody form. "Alex, get up." Elle watched as his bleeding weak form refused to move despite her efforts.

Elle bit her bottom lip as she watched his eyelids flutter, "Soldier! Get up! You have a job to do!" Elle forced him onto his feet.

Alex felt his eyes shoot open as he thought of his dad during his last dream. Alex carefully stood up and straightened himself up; the next part was one he couldn't let happen. "Elle, it's your time." Richard said to her as he held up the ritual dagger.

"No." Alex glared at Richard, "It's not her time."

"Alex, you're in no position to give orders. She's the first daughter and you should know that despite taking all of that head damage." Richard shook his head at Alex.

"Elle isn't the first daughter, you're wrong. Elle was born before Nora, but she's not the first daughter." Alex explained.

Richard squinted as he thought about this, "I have to throw someone into the pit, and if it's not Elle, it has to be just as good."

Alex looked at Kendra, "She's older than Elle and Scarlet. She's the first daughter in every way." Alex explained.

Kendra watched as Richard looked back at her, "You can't be considering it! It's not even specific in the text! Throwing in Holloway wouldn't make any difference!" Kendra stared fearfully at Richard.

Richard turned his head back to Alex, "You want me to sacrifice Kendra… how clever." Kendra sensed the anger for Alex in his tone, and relaxed as she let her arms fall to her sides.

Alex stared at Richard knowing it was likely Richard would want anything to go wrong. Richard shrugged, "Very well." Richard didn't look as he pushed Kendra into the pit behind him.

Kendra's scraps and screams echoed off the circular walls of the pit for what seemed like an eternity before they faded away. Realization came back to them; one more member of the founding families had to die.

Elle looked at Nora as she pointed to the side of the coffin; a symbol of judgment resided for her to see. The thought of how her mother always wanted her to be a judge came to mind. Nora pointing at it had to mean something; Elle began to think hard. Suddenly it all made sense; how hadn't she noticed it before?

"Now, once the murderer is sacrificed, this whole curse can end." Richard looked at Alex with an expression of pride.

"So will you step into the pit yourself, or do we have to push you?" Elle asked Richard.

Alex looked about as surprised as Richard did, "I beg your pardon?" Richard seethed through his perfectly white teeth.

Elle crossed her arms. "I can't believe it took me this long, but I finally figured it out." Richard glared wondering what she was getting at, "My mother was a judge, and her mother, and her mother before that. Being a judge runs in my family, and now I know that my mother was right about one thing; that's what I am too." Alex hadn't even thought of his terrible dream where she had held the weights in her hands; the same weights that were encrypted on the outside of the Holloway coffin.

Richard stared knowing it made sense, but he refused to allow the power to shift from him to Elle. "Alex was responsible for his brother's death, but only because he should have been more careful. Alex never murdered his brother; he's not a cold blooded killer." Elle looked at Richard coldly, "But you are. At least ever since you recklessly got drunk and drove killing that child. Now look at you."

Looking at Elle, Alex hadn't seen this side of her for a long time. "You ran the entire Prison after your father died. It was you who fed all those people to the monsters just to keep yourself safe. If anything, you're the true murderer, and you better believe you'll be in the pit after this." If Elle had a gavel in her hand Alex was sure she could have finished her speech off by banging it against one of the stone coffins.

Holding up his dagger Richard made a run at Elle. Jumping out of the way, Elle landed on her back. Alex grabbed Richard's hands tightly; Alex's strength and willpower had returned; he had a chance to live. Elle watched from the ground as Alex and Richard attempted to overpower one another in front of the pit.

"You can't win this Richard! Why don't you just give up?" Alex asked him through grit teeth.

"Bartlet's don't give up!" Richard shouted angrily.

Kicking Richard hard in the side, Alex watched the handsome man clench his teeth in unbearable pain. "Hate to tell you this, but neither do Shepherds. In case you didn't notice, I come from an army family. I'm far from finished fighting." Alex managed to growl at the mayor's son defiantly.

Alex felt Richards foot collide painfully against Alex's shin. Keeping his wits about him Alex managed to knee Richard as hard as he could in the testicles; the sound it made was disgusting and almost made Alex feel an ounce of pity. "Argh!" Richard painfully fell to his knees; he still gripped the knife in his hands.

"By killing me you'll become just like me, killing people for your own safety!" Richard tried to convince him.

"Fine by me, at least Elle and many others will be free along with me." Alex kicked Richard in the stomach forcing him back on his knees.

Alex held the knife towards Richard's chest as he bounced back into the knife. "Uh…." Richard began making strange throaty noises as he gripping the knife sticking out of his chest.

A dribble of blood leaked from the corner of Richards lips. "Goodbye." Alex said to him before pushing him back into the pit.

Alex looked at Elle with a look of relief on his sweaty face, "With judgments compassion the curse be broken." Alex stood before the pit, "Do you forgive me?" His question was serious.

Elle looked into his eyes; there was nothing he could ever do her or anyone else she knew that Alex didn't deserve forgiveness for; considering all he had already endured. "I forgive you." Elle's voice was warm.

The room echoed the sound of howling; Alex looked on top of the coffin Josh stood in front of to see the wolf creature standing there staring at him. Elle backed up and stood next to Nora. "Thank you, but I don't need your help anymore." Alex said to the wolf spirit as it moved from the coffin and stood beside the dead spirit of his brother, Joshua.

The pit began to rumble and Alex watched as white light emitted from the outer ring. "What's happening?" Elle asked him.

The children looked up at the sky as the white light began to surround them. Looking at Josh, Alex saw the smile on his face he had long to see for so long; Josh was finally free. Nora looked up at Elle with a similar look of peace as the light engulfed each spirit in the room. Alex watched as the wolf began to fade into the light along with the children. Both Alex and Elle covered their eyes with their arms as the room became to blinding.

Once the rumbling stopped Alex removed his arm and looked at Elle. "It's over." He could hardly believe it.

Elle breathed in deeply before wrapping her arms around Alex's waist. "Let's never do this again."

Alex nodded as he breathed in the scent of strawberries and flowers. "Never again." He agreed.

Elle looked up at him, "Let's go home, now. I think I've had enough of Silent Hill for this lifetime." Elle's voice was a mixture of exhaustion and relief as her cerulean eyes looked up at Alex.

Alex looked into her beautiful light eyes as he pushed some stray blonde hairs out of her face, "Yeah."

They held onto each other as they made it over to the doors they had left Wheeler and Sammy at. The two smiled excitedly as Alex and Elle walked through the door. "It's over!" Sammy smiled brightly.

Elle picked up him and hugged him; "We're going home now." Elle said to Sammy.

The child seemed relieved as he relaxed his body in her arms. Wheeler held out his hand to Alex who shook it, "You're a real trooper there son. They could use someone like you in the army just like your dad said."

Alex smiled, "Maybe someday." Alex thought about the possibility of joining the army, "For now, I think we should probably get out of here."

"I'm with you on that." Wheeler agreed.

Alex looked at Sammy as Elle released him from the hug, "So do you have any family anywhere around here?" Alex asked the kid.

"Grandma's house is in Brahms." Sammy said enthusiastically to Alex, "She'll make me cookies if I go and see her." Alex laughed at the child's lifted spirits; they mirrored his own excitement.

Alex took one last look back at the coffins of the many fallen children knowing they were finally at peace; Josh was at peace. Elle placed her hands around his arm and began to pull him, "Let's get out of here." She said bringing his attention back to his group of survivors, "We've got to go back and let my aunt and the others out of that prison." Elle reminded.

"Good idea lets get a move on." Wheeler said leading the way.

The sacred land was cleansed, and the surrounding areas were at peace for the meantime. As for Alex, his part was done. His contribution to the town was paid. Alex and Elle were free.

* * *

**THIS IS NOT THE END! EPILOGUE TO BE POSTED NEXT!!!!**

**Please review! :D**


	29. Epilogue

**Authors Note: **Well everyone, this is the end. I'm glad you all stuck with it this long and enjoyed it. I hope to write more fanfictions again and maybe finish a few I started *cough* Scars of the past *Cough* but at any rate, this is what you've all been waiting for, so here it is. ENJOY!

* * *

**Epilogue**

The smile of the little blonde toddler in the photo before him mesmerized him. It had been a few years since Sergeant Alex Shepherd had been home; his daughter hadn't seen him in person yet, and he was so excited to walk through that door to greet her for the first time. As Alex flipped the picture over he saw Elle's handwriting:

_Nora Lillian Shepherd born July 4th, 2012_

_Photo taken July 18th, 2014_

"Is that your little girl?" The truck driver beside him asked as he noticed the photo in Alex's hands.

Alex looked up at him with a proud smile, "Yeah, her name's Nora. I'm going to get to meet her for the first time." Alex felt mind blown at the whole prospect of meeting his daughter.

The trucker nodded, "Lucky man. You win the war and you get to come home a hero to your family." Alex looked out the dusty window at the grassy land that stretched between the road and the forest two meters away.

The war had been won, and Alex could finally take a well deserved rest with his family. Alex had skipped the celebrations after they arrived back on American soil; he hitched a few rides just to make it back home, and this was his last ride.

It had been almost three years since Alex had been home to Visit Elle, but he definitely wasn't expecting the outcome of his visit to bring yet another bundle of joy into his life. Alex smiled; he was so very proud to have a daughter. Considering he was relieved of his duties he wouldn't have to make the horrible decision his father had to make; it had to be the hardest thing for his father to do.

Alex rested his head against the side of the seat so he could lazily see through the window. Rays of sunlight seemed to saturate the land; it had been a while since he had seen his home limits drenched in pure beautiful sunlight. Closing his eyes for a minute he remembered how it once was covered in thick layers of fog; that was gone, and only Silent Hill remained concealed in fog now.

Thankfully for Alex, Wheeler had managed to convince the police station of Brahms to set up an unannounced roadblock of cement walls to keep people out of the town. It was still likely to draw people in, but it was at least less likely to happen. The Lake was another issue entirely, but it seemed no more accidents had occurred since his last visit.

The sign that welcomed them to Shepherds Glen stood in the same place as it had since before Alex was even born. Before long they were within limits of the small city; people walked down the street not seeming to have a care in the world. Though Alex was only twenty eight years old, he felt it was time to retire into a normal life. It would be easier to raise the kids that way.

"Thanks for the ride." Alex smiled at the driver beside him.

"Thanks for serving our country, Sergeant." The driver shook Alex's hand with a curt nod.

"Saving people is definitely my job. Take care." Alex said as he opened the passenger's door.

Closing it behind him he smiled as he looked upon the bustling city before him. Several people greeted him; most didn't know his name, but they were pleased to see his contribution in the war.

Alex walked up the street quickly; everything had really grown since he was last in Shepherds Glen. It was nice to see the town so crowded ever since it had been hit with the curse. Alex made his way up Main Street and began looking towards the street the Shepherd house had stood for more years than Alex could remember.

Many new and old faces passed him as he walked by town hall; it felt good to be back just to see the people he had spent so many years fighting for. Alex could see the house, and he sped up his pace faster to match the thudding of anticipation deep inside his chest.

As he stood before his childhood home he felt his knees get weak. He was home now, and he didn't have to go back to the war. Alex smiled as he began to venture up the front steps of the old Shepherd house. His hands began to shake excitedly as he knocked on the front door; he ran his hands up into his spiky hair that to this day is still the colour of chocolate.

Elle opened the door and looked into the face of the man she had been missing for over two years since his last visit. It seemed so surreal seeing him standing there on the porch; Elle had to rest her body against the doorframe as a wave of emotion hit her chest. Elle felt her heart pick up speed as she became overwhelmed by his presence; her wedding ring glimmered in the sunlight.

"Hey Elle, I'm finally home." Alex smiled; his voice was still the same soothing sound it was many years ago.

Alex noticed tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks just seconds before she threw her body over his. Arms wrapped around her waist; it wasn't a dream he was really there. Elle pressed her face into his neck and released her long held tears; Alex closed his eyes as his nose caught the scent of strawberries and…. Was that baby powder? "I missed you so much, Alex." Her whisper was shaky.

"We won; I don't have to go back now." Alex smiled at her once she pulled back to look at him.

She smiled as he pressed his palms against her cheeks; he wiped her tears away with his thumbs. Her puffy pale lips caught his attention, and he simply could resist any longer. Alex pressed his lips against hers and backed her inside the house slowly; he kicked the door shut with his foot and listened to the loud thud it made against the doorframe. They opened their lips as Alex backed her into the living room archway gently.

His tongue moved wildly around her mouth as he listened to her pleasant sighs of content against his skin. His other hand began to slide its way down her neck to a more desired place of her body. "Damn it Alex, I'm sitting right here!" Wheeler's voice came from the sofa causing them to break apart immediately.

Alex looked in the living room with a strange goofy smile, "Sorry about that." He panted as he headed inside.

The stubble of hair on the sides of wheelers head had turned a dark grey colour; Alex was glad to see the rest of him looked the same as ever. "Good to see you back." Wheeler shook his hand before pulling him into a solid hug.

Alex clapped his hand against wheelers uniform clad back. "It's been a long time Sheriff." Alex said as they pulled apart quickly.

"Yeah well, I made sure everything was in order while you were gone." Wheeler looped his thumbs in his belt.

"I appreciate it." Alex nodded.

Wheeler gestured to the stairs. "Your son's been upstairs colouring all day. You should go see him." Wheeler smiled.

Alex turned and smiled at Elle before he headed up the stairs slowly. Faintly, he could hear the sounds of crayons scraping against paper. As he made it onto the landing he made his way to his old room; the door was open ajar so he pushed it open silently to peer inside.

On the floor his six year old son sat; his hands colouring what seemed to be a person in military clothes. The boy looked up from under his brown bangs at Alex to reveal the same ice blue eyes. "Daddy, you came home!"

Alex smiled, "Hey Josh. What are you making there?" Alex asked him.

Josh held the same bright smile Elle had as he held up the drawing, "It's you!" Alex walked into the room and leaned down to take a good look at the artwork his son had spent so much time on.

"That's really good." Josh stood up and held up his arms; Alex picked him up and gave him a big hug.

"When do you have to go back?" Josh asked rubbing his eyes absentmindedly as he spoke.

"I'm not. I'm back for good." Alex looked at his son happily.

Josh's face lit up, "Forever and ever?"

Alex laughed whole heartedly, "Yeah. So you better be good or I'll have you doing push-ups in the yard like my dad used to make me do." Alex pressed lightly on his son's tiny bump of a belly.

"I'm always good." He said shyly.

Alex put him down with a laugh, "You keep drawing; I want to see that finished later on."

Josh saluted him, "Yes sir!" He said playfully.

Alex smiled as his son got back on the floor to finish the drawing. It felt like Josh had grown up so fast in his absence, but he was still young yet. As he headed out into the hallway he looked towards the room Elle had transformed from an upstairs TV room to a nursery; Elle stood in the doorway signaling him to approach.

Alex walked over eagerly as Elle led him inside the room. Inside of a pink clad crib was a tiny two year old child bundled in blankets; she was almost getting too big for the crib in his mind. Leaning over the crib Alex took a better look at the sleeping infant. His heart skipped a beat as he looked at Nora's peaceful face; she looked a lot like her mother. Alex knew behind the closed eyelids were beautiful cerulean eyes. The only part of her that looked like Alex was her tiny lips.

Alex looked back up at Elle with a happy yet shocked look. "Elle, we've got some pretty good looking kids." He smiled at her.

Elle nodded, "Enjoy the peace while you can. She'll be up within a few hours." Elle said to him with a small smile.

Alex put his arm around Elle as they quietly left the room. "I'm glad to see some things have gotten better since I left." Alex looked down at Elle as they stopped walking.

Elle looked up at him from her place before the stairs; "It's going to be even better now that you're here." Elle said to him before heading down the steps in front of Alex.

***

Dinner was a big success as Wheeler, Elle and the children sat at the table eating the half burnt fried chicken and rice Elle had made for them. "I left it in too long, I'm sorry!" She laughed as Wheeler made a crack about her cooking.

Alex turned to his son that sat right beside him, "This is why we don't let mommy cook anymore." Josh let out a laugh as he ate his rice.

"Oh stop it; I'd like to see you do better." Elle shook her head with slightly pink cheeks.

"Alright, tomorrow I'm cooking lasagna, and then you'll be sorry for challenging the champ." Alex joked looking at Elle.

Wheeler and Elle both let out a laugh, "You're a natural Martha Stuart are you?" Wheeler asked him amused.

"Hey, I worked for a whole year at an Italian restaurant. I know what I'm doing." Alex said taking another bite of chicken.

Elle clanged her fork against her plate as she looked at Alex straight faced, "You cleaned dishes when you worked at the restaurant!" Wheeler began cracking up again.

Alex could help but smile at that statement. "That's great Alex; next we'll be eating something with dish soap as a main ingredient." Wheeler shook his head.

"Daddy, I don't think you should cook anymore either." Josh said looking up at him.

The three adults at the table laughed, "This kid's smart at least." Wheeler pointed at Josh with his fork.

Nora picked at her rice with her fingers and began slapping her arms against the table excitedly for the third time that night. "Good mommy!" Though she couldn't talk much, she was a fairly fast learner.

"At least someone likes my cooking." Elle said looking at the child beside her in the high chair.

"She's just pretending so you'll let her get out of that chair. Kids know these things." Alex smiled as he finished the last of his food.

Elle rolled her eyes, "Are you sure they don't need you at the army for say, another six years?"

Alex shook his head with a small smile, "You aren't getting rid of me that easy, Elle."

After dinner Wheeler decided he had to get home; he had an early shift at the police department and new policemen joining the force. At the door Wheeler shook Alex's hand again. "You know Alex, your father would be proud if he could see you now." Wheeler said to Alex.

Alex nodded, "Thanks. I think he would too." Alex watched as Wheeler opened the door with a smile.

"I'll be by tomorrow after my shift." Wheeler pointed a finger at Alex sternly, "You and Elle better behave; it seems like every time you come around she's popping out another kid." Wheeler watched Alex's face crack into a smile.

Though both the children were unexpected, they were both pleased when Elle took the pregnancy test two weeks after the incident at Silent Hill. "I'll try!" Alex held up his hands.

"You better." Wheeler smiled before heading out the door.

Alex locked the door and headed back into the kitchen to help Elle with the dishes. "He's gone?" Elle asked as Alex cleaned the last couple of dishes in the sink.

"Yeah, he's got to get up early." Alex lowered his head as he began scrubbing, "I guess there are some new cops he needs to train."

Elle smiled, "At least we're alone now." Elle looked up at him pointedly enough for Alex to catch on.

Alex nodded and dried his hands. Elle wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. Alex ran his hands up her back and stopped before looking at her with shock, "You aren't wearing a bra?" He asked amused.

"I figured I'd save you the trouble." She smiled knowing he hated trying to deal with those things.

Alex smiled as he continued to kiss her harder. A loud thudding down the stairs made them pull apart slowly, "Children." He smiled at her.

Josh brought down his drawing to show Alex, "Daddy, it's finished." Josh handed the drawing to Alex.

Alex smiled as his son was fairly good at drawing; it reminded him of his brothers favourite hobby, "That's good. We're gonna have to put that on the fridge." Alex said to him.

Josh's face lit up; he was proud of himself. Alex handed it to Elle who grabbed some colourful alphabet magnets to pin it up. He felt a hand grab at his dog tags curiously. "What are these?" Josh asked inquisitively.

"Those are my dog tags." Alex said to Josh.

Josh made a funny face, "But daddy, you aren't a dog."

Alex laughed, "No, these are so when I'm in the war people can tell who I am." Josh stared intently at them; Alex removed them from his neck and handed them to Josh, "You like them?"

Josh looked them over before he looked at Alex with a nod, "They're cool." His tiny fingers ran over the groves in the metal.

"You can have them if you want." Alex said to him.

Josh's face lit up happily, "Really?!"

Alex nodded, "Go take them to your room. I'll be up in a bit to tuck you in." Alex said to Josh.

Josh nodded and ran excitedly up to his room. Alex shook his head with a smile, "Our son has my energy."

"You were that mobile?" Elle asked him.

He turned back to her, "I ran away with one of your Barbie's once just to try and get you to chase me at Thanksgiving. Remember that?" Alex asked her.

"Oh yeah, we were like eight. Your dad got so mad at you for that. We were all supposed to be on our best behavior." Elle nodded at him.

Alex wrapped his arms around her waist. "I've never been a good boy; you should know that by now." He said as he began kissing her neck lightly.

"Oh stop that, Alex!" Elle smiled and pushed his muscular shoulders, "Go up and tuck your son in, I'll go make sure Nora is asleep." She looked at him with a strange look, "After that, I'll be in our room waiting for you." Elle said to him as she headed for the stairs.

Alex headed up the stairs quickly as he watched Elle head for Nora's room. Josh was already lying in his bed when Alex walked in, "Did you get your PJ's on already?" Alex asked him.

"Yep," He pulled on the chest of his white beetle print pajamas. "Bugs." Josh smiled as Alex began pulling the sheets over his son.

"Alright, so you've got your blankets, and your dog tags." Alex looked down at Josh's nightstand, "There's your flashlight in case you have any nightmares. Alright soldier, you're all set." Alex said to him happily.

Josh looked up concerned at Alex. "Daddy, when I get older, is it alright if I don't become a soldier?"

Alex looked down at him, "Of course, you can be anything you want. What did you have in mind?" Alex asked him.

"I want to be a magician." Josh said brightly.

Alex nodded, "I'll be at every one of your shows." Alex headed for the door before quickly looking back at his son, "Just do me a favour: don't make me disappear alright?"

"Deal." Josh smiled as he closed his eyes.

Alex shut off the light and closed his door tightly. Alex stood in the hallway for a second; Alex twisted the golden band on his ring finger thoughtfully. He felt like he could finally rest; everything was as it should be, and the curse was finally over for good. Looking up at the ceiling he smiled to himself as he realized for once in his life he was surrounded by people who weren't too afraid to love him. His return home had been better than the last time.

Realizing he had been standing in one place he looked towards his bedroom and began to smile; he had just one thing left to do in order to complete his night. Elle was waiting for him, and truthfully it was the only way he wanted to end every single day.

Alex headed down the hall and disappeared inside his room; it was good to be in his own room again. He felt great as he knew he finally had everything set in place to enjoy his final homecoming.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, be sure to review if you have anything to say to that :D**


End file.
